The Child at Heart
by AntiJay
Summary: MOVING THIS TO NEW ACCOUNT (CielJay) BUT USING MY OC NAMES INSTEAD, Thanks! ALSO I WILL ONLY UPLOAD COMPLETED STORYS ON THAT ACCOUNT THO IM GONNA EDIT LAST FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY! SO KEEP CHECKING IT OUT NOW AND THEN! THANKS AGAIN BU-BYE! XxX
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Child abuse, Rape, Underaged love, Love and hate and Self harm.

 **The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

 _A Doctor dressed in white aproached his pacients room nerviously. He lifted his gloved hand to the door handle and twisted it until the door opened with a 'click' and entered the room._

 _Upon ariveing inside of the room, the Doctor was greated with a chesty cough and two worried parents. A woman, persumibly the mother, shaking, her eyes ready to unleash tears. The male, supposedly the farther holding his wife dearly as they lifted their heads up to look up at the Doctor for anserws._

 _The Doctor sighed, already the other two adults not liking what he might have to say, all of a sudden the father of the pacient in the room called Vincent spoke up. "Whats wrong with our son?" He asked worriedly, geastureing to the six year old who is currently weezing under the covers in a hospital gown._

 _"Mr, and Mrs Phantomhive. I'm affraid that you son has a heart desease, it's a common symptom of CHD is angina. Angina is chest pain or discomfort that occurs when your heart muscle doesn't get enough oxygen-rich blood. In men, angina often feels like pressure or squeezing in the chest. Though this can be very harmful to his health, if he doesnt get enough oxogyn in his system in enough time.. I'm affraid, it could be possably he wonte make it."_

 _Rachel. The mother. Turned in her husbands chest and began to sob uncontrolably. Then remembering her son she jumps over to him and goes to hug him until the Doctor spoke up. "Be careful as to not pull any of the IV'S out please" And with that Rachel and Vincent hugged there son, gripping dear life that he will live._

 _"We love you Ciel"_

A boy and a full grown man walked to a trolley holder to grab a trolley for the shop. The younger instantly trying to climb into the trolley. Sighing the elder male picked up the boy and placed him inside, gaining a huff in annoyance sound.

Once seated the boy got his Mp3 Player out and began to search his music list, all the while the taller male pushed them into the store that they were heading at. Ciel was ocasionally rubbed his arms under his hoodie, out of irritation when Sebastian wasnt looking.

The small boy was a bluenette child and the taller was a raven haired male, they was currently inside of Tesco's as they walked around the isles. The taller man, Sebastian, turned towards the younger male after already being in the store for a long period of time. And not just that but only one isle of the store; the candy isle.

"Ciel, just hurry up and choose one already" Sebastian angrily stated as he watched the younger look among all the candy bars in the store. Sighing, of being told to hurry up he closed his eyes before randomly picking up a sweet.

It was a lollypop, ice cream and strawberry flavoured, his favourite. "Finely, now we can go" Sebastian stated. He left the sweet isle. Finally, and walked to the soda isle, picking himself up an energy drink, and a cola for Ciel who was currently sitting in the trolley.

Sebastian dropped the drinks on the boys lap, which didn't faze him one bit, as the boy continued to listen to his Mp3 Player. He was currently listening to; Tik Tok, by Ke$ha. And without further or do, Sebastian is well aware of what Ciel is singing as he walks to the counter to pay for his goods.

"-Cause when I leave in the night, I aint coming back~" Ciel had his eyes closed moving his upper body in a dance as he sat in the store's trolley, Sebastian was wheeling him in, throughout the store, no care in the world if anyone saw him singing.

"-Drop down, playing our favourite CD's, going up to them party's~" As Sebastian was filling up the counter full of his shopping he got his wallet out ready. He didn't get many items, or he would have to carry them.

It was just a few snacks to carry around with them for now. As he was about to pay the woman behind the counter, he smiled and chuckled a bit at Ciel outwardly singing. "Cute boy" She said smiling.

"Thank you ma'am" Sebastian replied as he pushed his card in the slot and entered his pin number. After paying, Sebastian wheeled the boy out of the shop and took all of the snacks out; Drinks, sweets and crisps.

Once he picked up the junk food he started walking away, leaving Ciel at the trolley holders just sat there. When the boy opened his eyes and looked around he saw his 'care taker' had left him.

So without further a-doo Ciel jumped out of the cart and ran after the man, glopping him on his back. "Hey! Ditcher!" He shouted as he pounded on the man's back. "You should keep up more often then" Ciel's care taker said as they both strutted through town.

Looking around, it was busy but somehow peaceful. The water fountain with running on a sunny hot day, no clouds to be seen. Pigeons eating bread that people tossed at them. The ground had grey bricks all around them with colourful stores.

The song that played when he turned his Mp3 back on made him exited and simply thought. 'Oh my god, I can't pass this up! This song fits in perfectly with today!' And completely forgetting people around him, he began to sing.

"Your insecure, don't know what for, your turning head's when you walk through the door~ don't need make up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough" He sang as he smiled brightly, occasionally skipping. Shaking his butt.

He bent down to a child who was running by with a ball, who accidently kicked it at the boy's foot. He looked at the child and smiled and he picked it up and passed it back to him. While doing this he sang. He walks up to a blond haired girl, around his age and played with her curly locks, she had bright green eyes, and she blushed as he smiled at her. "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-u" She blushed again.

"Baby, you light up the world like no body else, the way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed" He skidded off back into the middle of town as he occasionally waved at the children and flashing his brilliant smiled at the parents.

"But when you smile at the ground, it's not hard to tell, you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you beautiful" Meanwhile, while Ciel was dancing and singing in public, Sebastian was kind of embarrassed. I mean, he was proud he wasn't scared Ciel was singing, sure. He was a fantastic singer.

His mother used to sing, and it's true that he has the ability to sing like his mother. As he watched on, he saw how Ciel smiled up at a small magician act. He walked up to the man and high fived him as he jumped on the spare ball, the magician didn't mind at all and only smiled and encouraged it.

Meanwhile Sebastian had no idea what to do as Ciel was singing out loud. "-Beautiful, if only you could see what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know your beautiful"

He had gathered a crowed now, possibly over a hundred people from around, each pulling out there phones. Sebastian smiled as he too pulled out his phone.

Ciel was walking on the large circus ball smiling at everyone. "Na na na na na na na na na~" While singing this everyone began to clap their hands smiling and cheering on as they to sang with the boy.

Ciel opened his eyes again and saw everyone around and couldn't help but smile brighter, singing was his passon, his life. Without it, he's nothing. "Come on everyone, one last time" He announced still clapping singing 'Nananana' again before jumping to the last lyrics.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed, and the way you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell~" Then everyone sang along after that.

"You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know your beautiful, if only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you beautiful, oh-o-oh, that's what makes you beautiful"

And with that, he gain cheers and claps. He handed back the head microphone to the magician, he was borrowing from and everyone tried throwing money at him, in which he ignored and told everyone to throw it to the magician, they did while Ciel walked back to Sebastian.

"You, just had to cause attention didn't you" Sebastian chuckles as he hands the bluenette his drink of cola. "Couldn't help it, the song fits in so well today" Agreeing, Sebastian nodded his head.

"So where to next?" Ciel asked as he tipped his head back drinking his fresh soda. Freezing slightly as a big and tight air bubble travelled down his throat.

"Where ever you like" Sebastian smiled down at the younger male as they walked across the tstreets of town. Ciel gave a thought about this, he lifted his hand under his chin and hummed before looking to his left and quickly pointing to the Disney store.

"How about there?" Ciel questioned, still pointing at the store. Sebastian turned and saw the store Ciel was talking about. People rushed in and out of the 'Disney' store. He gulped. Everyone knows how busy and expensive it is in the store, it's like rushing in to try and get the last pill on earth that can save your life.

He reluctantly nodded his head at Ciel, giving a small smile. "Sure" And after those words where said, the boy leaped to Sebastian's hoodie and grabbed a tight fist to it. Pulling Sebastian along as fast as he could run to the store, Ciel had a wide smile on his face and he ran into the dreaded store.

The first thing Ciel and Sebastian felt was the air con at the doorway as they walked through, and into the store. Sebastian looked down to Ciel almost buzzing. He saw the boys eyes go from left to right in a flash, repeating the action until the boy looked up at Sebastian.

Said male sighed before nodding, and when he opened his eyes all he saw next to him was a dust figure of Ciel before it spread around the room. Sebastian looked around the store to find Ciel at the plushie isle, which seemed to be themed with a bunch of rabbits. By the looks of it as he got closer, it loose as if to be the new Bitter Rabbit move that came out not only two days ago.

The bluenette look up, head going left from right as he looked among all the rabbit plushie's. There was one with a butler outfit, a maid outfit, a duck outfit, an eyepatch and a dress. After a few thoughts he grabbed two bunny plushie's. The one with the eyepatch and the one wearing a butler outfit.

As Ciel turned his head he saw his care taker approaching and in a flash he ran off again, leaving dust where he once stood.

This was really starting to piss Sebastian off, sure he said yes to letting the boy in the store, but now he has massive regret for it. Ciel is obsessed with Disney. Well, at least this isn't an Anime store. The boy would be fangasaming.

As Sebastian turned around he bumped into a large crab from the movie 'Ariel', he sighed as he saw who the person in the costume was; Grell.

Grell looked up to see Sebastian, his 'lover' and gushed a smile as he glommed the raven haired male. "Oh, Sebas-chan!" The red head yelled smiling, showing of his sharp teeth. "Did my Sebby come to visit me on work?" He said smiling.

Sebastian grunted and sighed in annoyance. "Go away Grell. I need to find Ciel" Sebastian said before going off in search for the boy. Grell shouted over his shoulder. "Honestly, Sebas-chan, I don't know why you even bother to baby sit the brat" Grell said only to get a slap at the back of his head.

Turning around Grell saw his boss William, he smiled hugging his boss before he was shoved to the floor. "Back to work!" His boss shouted before going to the back room of the store.

Ciel smiled as he slowly walked back and forth on the clothes side of the 'Disney' store. He looked up at the hoodies and t-shirts before grabbing a few. He got the lion king, his second favourite movie apart from the new Bitter Rabbit move.

He also reached and grabbed Wally before getting off his tiptoes' and leaning down to grab a Bitter Rabbit hoodie in dark blue. After this he held them all to his chest, struggling to hold them he bumped into someone.

He looked up to find Sebastian. "Great. You can hold these" And that said, the boy placed all his chosen items in the man's arms. Sebastian looked down and thought to himself. 'This is gonna cost at least two hundred. Why me?'

Finally finished they lined up in the que, only having to wait behind two people luckily before they grabbed their bags and headed out the store only for Ciel to notice the Anime store across from the store they have just exited out of.

Eyes going wide, Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel's wrist before pulling him along. Ciel didn't like this at all. "Hey! What are you doing!?" He yelled as he tried to yank his arm out of Sebastian's grasp.

"Well, i just thought cause its getting late, and your parents will be missing you-" Sebastian began but was slapped across the face, releacing his hold he had on Ciel. "Don't you, dare! Call those people my parents!" Ciel fumed.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but if i return you home, we will both be in trouble. And persides town is busy today so the cars coming and going is going to make it hard for me to get us back intime, due to traffic" Ciel had to agree with that statement.

"Fine. But you owe be ice cream" Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's childish anticts as he was shot a glare from the younger boy. "Agreed" Sebastian smiled as the two males made there way back to Sebastian's car, ready to head back to Ciel's 'parents' house.

-Ciel2031


	2. Chapter 2

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

Moments after Sebastian left Ciel's house with his foster parents. After all, Sebastian was just the baby sitter. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Ciel! Open this door, this instant!" Ciel's 'parent' said. A few moments went by before Ciel opend the door to his bedroom, only to be grabbed by his upper arm and dragged down the hallway and into the living room.

He was violently pushed upon the floor, knocking over a small table in the process. With all the noise, Ciel's other 'parent' came through the door. This isnt going to end well. Eye's going down cast he braced himself.

'Thwack!' He yelled in pain as he was beaten with a belt, the metal buckle effectively drawing blood from his back. He yelped yet again in pain as now not only one, but both of his 'parents' are now beating him.

Ciel knew it was wrong that his 'parents' abused him, used him and beat him. He knew how to stop it, but he didn't want to end up back in the orphanage. His foester 'parents' Angela and Mike would abuse him daily.

Out of shear stress or a habit in his daily or their daily routine life. Ciel would be scared if they didn't beat him, it was that frequent. Yet again he curled into a ball sceaming before Mike, his supposed step farther kicked him in the belly.

His foster parents left the living room, only for Angela to turn back and say. "And clean yourself up rat" She spat before walking completely out of the living room following her husband to whearever he may go.

On shacky legs, Ciel stood. It felt almost like he was floating in thin air he felt that numb. With slowly closeing eyes he walked to his conjoined bathroom and stripped before walking under the shower head.

He looked down at his beaten and brused body. Some recent and old scars. He sighed in content as he washed his hair, though when he used shampoo, it traveled down his body with the water, effectively getting into his opend wounds making him hiss at the stinging pain all over.

He turned the shower of and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel he dried himself off before sinking to the floor, surrounded in towels he reached up with shaky hands and opend the glass cubard and retreaved a razer, sucsessfully removing the blade.

He slowly moved the blade to his arm already covered in scars from the other day. He got ready to cut when he had a flashback.

 _Flames. Fire. Smoke. His whole mansion was on fire, a small blue haired boy ran the corridoors at age ten screaming out for his parents. "Mother! Farther!" The young boy ran and ran through the corridors of the mansion in search of his parents, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive._

 _Opon seeing a crack in a doorway, he pushed it open to see both of his parents, burned, but easy to identify that they where his parents, there wasnt any questioning there that they where defenantly Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive._

 _He vometed on the floor not before an old man, the family butler; Tanaka came and lifted the boy of his feet, running out of the front doors of the Phantomhive mannor. "No! Let me go! Mommy! Daddy!" The young boy; Ciel Phantomhive yelled at the orange and red house of flames._

 _It was no longer the Phantomhive mannor, no. It was the flaming mannor. With teary eyes, the young boy sobbed into the old butler jacket no long before passing out from exhaustion._

Coming back to reality Ciel gripped the blade tighter, eyes squinting closed as he angrily thrashed the blade down his arm before being it back up and repeting the process again. He did deep and fast gash wounds. As soon as the blade hit his wrist he brought it back to repete asap. The gap between each thrust of the blade in his skin was a second between.

Taking deep breaths after a major alot of blood in his sight, he closed his eyes again is disopointment that he stooped this low in life. He blinked back tears trying to get his breathing in order as to take in enough oxygen into his body and system.

After getting his breathing in check as to not have any attacks he slowly stood to his feet and rinsed his arm under the cold tap for a few moments until the bleeding stopped and he gently dried his arm off. He put everything away and headed to his bedroom.

Upon ariving in his bedroom Ciel aproached his wardrobe and pulled out a big black shirt that went down to his thighs. After putting the shirt over his head he climbed into bed and shut off the lights on his night stand before turning over facing away from the door and let his eyes slip closed, but not before letting a tear slip.

-Ciel2031


	3. Chapter 3

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 3**

Saturday morning sun rose shining through the open window disturbin the small bundle under the covers. Before he even had chance to move or open his eyes, his step mother Angela threw a heavy object at him, another joining in then another until it hit his head.

He tried to stay silent not letting any pained sounds out as he lifted his head up, when he looked up he saw an orange. She was throwing oranges at him to get up.

"Get up shit head, Sebastian's going to be here in a moment!" Thats right, even if it was the weekend his foster parents couldn't help but to still send him away to his babysitter. Though the boy didn't mind, he was glad to get away from his abusive foster parents anytie of the day.

But what hurt him the most is that, Sebastian doesn't know any of this, and yet he feels as though Sebastian doesn't want him. As if Sebastian doesnt care his being abused, though Sebastian doesnt know anything what happens as soon as he leaves a gulping Ciel at the front doors. And yet, he fells as though it's Sebastian's fault for not noticing.

He sighs as he finished getting dressed. He was wearing a picachu hoodie, that was baggy with a large hood which made him look really cute when he had it up. He wore light coloured jeanes with trainers, and on the bottom was wheels that could easily be clicked away. When he pulled his hoodie on he could of sworn he felt a trickling of warm water on his arms. Ignoreing the sensation he pulled his hoodie up over his head slipping on a pair of jeans and grabbing his MP3 Player and left out of his bedroom door.

Upon ariveing downstairs he was harshly pushed against the hallway where the front door is making him squeek in fear. He looked up at his foster Farther eyes wide ready for the fist that was ready to punch him until he heard the knocking on his front door.

He mentally cheered and slowly turned his head left looking at the front door, he as pushed towards the door and he swung his arms around Sebastian, his baby sitter, looking behind him he gave a fake and very tired fake smile before leaving with the raven haired man.

"So~" Sebastian said hovering over Ciel and began to plat his longish hair.

"So what?" The bluenette asked.

"What we doin today?"

"I dunno. Prehaps go to the fair and arcades?" Ciel shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, but i will totally beat you on the 2 player games" Sebastian said causeing Ciel to glare and smirk.

"Bring. It. On"

"Winner buys loser an ice cream" Sebastian shouted exitedly.

"Deal! WAIT! How can I pay for you! You don't even like ice cream!" Ciel turns his head to up to see Sebastian smileing at him with a smirk.

All of a sudden Sebastian shouted "Race ya!" and took of flying down the street to be the first at the fair ground. Hot on his heals, Ciel unlipped his wheels on his shooes and was zooming down the hill to the fair ground.

Almost as fast as Sebastian. Not being able to stop quick enough, Ciel was about to hit a car. In a blink of an eye, Ciel's life flashed before his eyes. And he began to feel light and the breeze in his face.

Was this what it was like to be dead? Opening his eyes he saw Sebastian was pushing and stearing him on the path.

Ciel stared up t Sebastian whispering a small thanks to the man for basically saving his life, though no one would care if he just disapeared anyway. Right?

Proceeding to the fair, Ciel squeeled in exitement. Rushing to the booths he payed for some tokens and looked around to see what to ride. "Which one first?" He asked turning to see Sebastian leaning towards the more scarier rides.

"How about 'Extreme'?" Extreme was like the flipflop in flamingo land. A circle of seats that swings high up into the air. But this one only had sixteen seats.

Mumbling Ciel looked to less tall rides. "What? Is Cielly scared?" Sebastian mocked taking a look of a scared child.

"Course not!" Ciel gulped.

"Well come on then" Sebastian said smiling as he walked beside Ciel to the ride. Lining up Ciel got more nervus and exited at the same time. "Nervous?"

Ciel snapped out of his toughts "A little" Thats a lie, he was petrified once he saw it was time to board the ride. There wasnt many people possably eight including himself and Sebastian.

They was told two per 4 seats so it gives the ride an even balance. Looking around they were diffrent seats. Blue, silver, red and purple. So climbing upon a seat, he sat on the blue seats, his babysitter following in foot.

The other people where doubled friends so he didnt have to worry about anyone else being with him. Once everyone was seated, the ride owner pulled down the saftey bars on all seats, including the empty ones.

"Ready?" Nodding the ride started with some up beat remix music. Moving one hand from one of the handles on the saftey bar, Sebastian put his right hand on Ciel's left hand and held tightly.

Looking to his left, Ciel saw Sebastian smiling at him, causing him to blush before the ride began to move. Toes clutching, eyes closeing, Ciel took a deep gasp as the ride went really high off the ground to the side before dropping and swining to the other side.

"Your doing well" Sebastian said.

"Y-yea?" Ciel uncertain voice asked.

"Yea" Sebastian encouraged. Ciel smiled at that, mentaly cheering as the ride was coming to a stop.

"Your mentally cheering arnt you?" Sebastian asked.

"Maby" Was the one word reply as the ride came to a stop and he was slightly shaking before the saftey bars lifted and he got of the ride with a slight wobble to his steps. Sebastian supporting his small frame.

Sebastian following close by. Huffing Ciel leaned against a photobooth. Turning around he had an idea. "Want pic?" Nodding Sebastain enterd with the small blunette. A few clicks were heard before they headed out to look at the row of pictues.

The first one, Sebastian was doing bunny ears behind Ciels head while on the secoond picture they both did bunny ears. On the third picture, they pretended to have glasses out of there hands. Fourth was normal and the fith one made Ciel blush.

Sebastian was kissing Ciel on the cheek.

-Ciel2031


	4. Chapter 4

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 4**

When Ciel and Sebastian came out of the booth, Ciel looked at the last picture and blushed. It was a picture of Sebastian kissing him on the cheek.

Standing up stright again Ciel turned to Sebastian, the blush increaseng. "What. What did you do that for?" He mumbled looseing eye contact from the older male. "Because i wanted to"

"Yea, that doesnt make any sence, you carnt kismmah, just because you wanted to" He mumbled the word kiss into kismmah so that it was un heard. Sebastian gave a chukle ruffling the boys blue locks.

"Come on kiddo, where to next?" Ciel was half dazed thinking about the kiss Sebastian gave him on the cheek that he didn't hear Sebastian calling his name. He slowly went into a panic, no one else ever kissed him like that since-

"Come on Ciel, time for lunch!" Rachel Phantomhive called to her son. Said boy came rushing through the doble door and jumped into his seat, eyes wide at all the selection of food on the table, instantly going for a scone, his hand was tapped an he looked up to see his farther, Vincent Phantomhive.

"You can eat your sweets after dinner" The boy pouted but grabbed some meat and vegies, which Rachel put on his plate.

Ciel pouted but once he finished his dinner, Rachel came over and put a cheese cake infront of the small blunette boy with a scone, miling she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"-iel! Ciel! Ciel for god sake wake up!" Sebastian yelled shaking the younger by the shoulders. After a while said boy came around to see Sebastian holding him in his lap striking his hair lovingly.

He looked around to see a gathered crowed, he blushed out of embarrassment and tucked his face in Sebastian's chest. "I wanna go home" He whined. Sebastian's responce? "You carn't go home, you foster parents said for you only to return after ten"

"No... Your home.." He mumbled on the verge of tears. He carn't beleave he just had a panic attack outside infront of people, and not just a few but half the population of people at the fair ground.

Sebastian sighed and stood up with Ciel in his arms. Others around them started to disperse and go back to what ever they where doing in the first place. "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Can, can- I-Nevermind.." He mumbled oviously unsure on what to say. Right now he just really wanted to go to sleep. "What is it Ciel?" The raven haired man looked down at the boy in his arms as he headed back up the street his foster parents lived, also where he parked his car.

Opening the door he put the boy inside, still awaiting a responce he saw the boy had drifted off to sleep. Sighing Sebastian opend the car door and entered in the drivers side of the car, turning on the engine he drove off to his own home, which Ciel only when to in times like this.

Ciel mumbled in his sleep, ocasionally crying sounds escaped his parted lips, which concerned the elder in the car. He saw Ciel scratch his arms in his sleep, slowly riding the hoodie up but not enough to see the scars.

Upon arriveing outside his apartment Sebastian walk round the other side of the car and picked the boy up in his arms, though went he felt a damp feeling he looked down to see red seeping through the bodys hoodie sleeves.

He ran into the apartment after unlocking the door and kicking the door closed behind him, he an to the living room join kitchen and put the boy on the sofa, quickly running to the kitchen and getting a damp cloth.

Sebastian ran back to the living room and sat the sleeping boy up and grabbing the base of the hoodie quickly lifting it off the boys body and over and off of his head. Though this actioin was nessaserry to see whats happening it awoke Ciel in the process.

When the bluenette looked down he saw his bare chest and Sebastian leaning infront of him wide eyed. Out of terror the small boy kicked Sebastian in the chest, sucsessfully kicking him down to the floor and knocking the wind out of him.

"Don- Don't touch me! Please!" He yelled as he back in the corner of the large sofa, hugging his arms to his chest.

He knew what it ment everytime he was half exposed- Mike Bloom, Ciel's foster farther slowly aproached Ciel in his bedroom and took off his loose hoodie and tshirt, exposeing the boys chest. Mike leaned down and kissed the boy ocasionally biteing and nipping the boy.

"Ngg- N- No.. Please...Stop" Ciel said just laying there to scared to even move due to the weight upon him and the hard muscle pushing against him through both man and boy's boxers. Ciel's eyes began to water begging in his mind.

He knew from experiance not to beg aloud or make any noises as much unless he would like a good beating.

Coming back to reality he saw Sebastian slowly push himself off from the ground "Ciel?" he asked looking up at the boy in confuzion then shock and concern as he saw all the cuts and bruses all over the boy's body.

There where deep gashes on his arms where he asumed he cut himself but what concerned him the most where the wounds on the bodys back and torso. He slowly lifted his hand and cupped the boys cheek.

Ciel's eyes widen in fear and shrank back and lightly wispered "Please, go gentle" Tilting his head in confuzioin, Sebastian brushed his thumb under the boys eye wipeing away the tears.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna do anything. Just relax" Sebastian said as he looked to his left and right grabbing a blanket from the side and slowly standing on his feet to wrap it around the boys shaking shoulders.

Sebastian walked over to the conjoined kitchen and filled up the kettle and got two cups ready. When the kettle poped he made Ciel a hotchocolate and just a cup of tea forhimself. As he placed the hotchocolate on a plate saucer he grabbed some chocolate buiskets and caramel chocolates and placed them around the cup on the saucer.

He picked up both cup and walked back into the living room setting them on the coffee table. Sebastian turned around to see Ciel eyeing him suspisiously. Now remembering, he slowly sat down next to Ciel and asked in a kind and caring tone. "Can i have a look, please?"

Sighing the boy slowly lifted his arm out from under the blanket and put it in Sebastian's view. Said man gasped at a closer inspection, how could this beautiful boy so easily cut himself? But why is they question plaqueing his mind.

"Ciel, what happend?"

What should he say? He carn't tell him that his foster parents abuse him which also causeing him to self harm, though he has probibly realized that the boy self harms, but he doesnt know abbout what his foster parents do. He doesnt have to know.

"Do you really need to ask?" Is what came out of the boys mouth. "No, you know that's not what i mean. Why do you cut youself?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Should he tell him? Can he keep a secret? "Ciel, why? Please, please tell me, i wonte tell anyone i promise Ciel. Ciel please" Sebastian begged as he re covered the boy completely in the blanket.

Ciel looked down into his lap before ansewring. "My-"

-Ciel2031


	5. Chapter 5

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 5**

"My.. No! I carnt tell you!" Ciel stood up as quickly as one can blink, stood up and ran to the front door, only to find it locked and he couldnt reach the automatic lock on the door. He bagan to bang on the door yelling with his bare chest. The blanket long gone.

Of course Sebastian was worried about this reaction and never seen the boy like this before. It was totally diffrent from his happy joyfulness self.

The banging and yelling on the front door brought Sebastian out of his thoughts and he aproached the younger male. Said boy kick and hit yelling curse words trying so desprately to get out of the house.

Sebastian didn't know what to do and the only thing he knew what to do was to wrap his arms around the boy and hold him tight to his chest. He closed his eyes as Ciel kicked and screamed, but while Ciel was doing this Sebastian held his grip on the boy and tightend it, burying his face in the crook of the boys neck, Sebastian whispering cumforting words.

Knowing he wasnt going to get away the boy calm down and he finally took notice of the words Sebastian- his baby sitter- was telling him. He went limp and layed fully on Sebastian's chest as he began to softly sob.

"Please.." He said in the most heart wrenching voice one could muster as he tightend his eyes to try and stop the tears from spilling over completely. Sebastian only hugged the boy closer himself slowly letting a tear shed before wiping it away and wrapping his legs around the boy.

"It's okay Ciel, its over now. You don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that, if you ever need a place to go, my home is allways welcome, no matter what time of day or night. I will allways be here for you Ciel. My Ciel" Sebastian whisperd into the boys ear.

"Alright Sebastian..." Ciel boy said as he closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. Sebastian looked down at the boy in his lap and gave a soft smile before standing with the boy in his arms. Hopefully the hot chocolate and his cup of tea is still warm.

Placing the boy down onto the couch, Ciel lifted his feet up from the floor and pressed his knees to his chest, arms wraping around his legs. Sebastian grabbed the boys hot chocolate to find his and his own cups still warm, he passed the hot chocolate to the bluenette who exepted it with a small 'thank you' before grabbing a chocolate off the side of the sourser and eating it. The caramel melting in his mouth, swollowing before begining.

"My foster parents..." Ciel began "They. They, hit... And. And they hurt me.." His eyes began to well up with tears again. "And i don't like it.. T-they do i-it everyda-ay, after you dr-drop m-me off. And. Beat me-" He broke into tears but he carried on anyway.

"And s-s-someti-i-imes, my foster Farther, Mike. R-r-rap- rapes...Me.. A-and it. And It hurts" Sebastian by now had stood up and sat next to the boy pulling him close to his chest, ocasionally rubbing cumforting circles on the boys back.

"Shh, you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. Just relax now. You don't have to go back to them anymore" Sebastian soothed his young charge.

"No!" Ciel shouted moving away from Sebastian.

"No?" Ciel nodded his head at Sebastian. "They. They will know i told you. They, they will hit me if i told anyone" Ciel whimpered crouching in on himself.

"Ciel. No one will be able to get you if we get them reported for abuse. They will go to jail and if you want you can live here?"

"I- Sebastian... I. Carnt..."

"I understand"

"Please Sebastian! Don't tell anyone!" Ciel prayed to Sebastian as he clutched his two balled up fists in Sebastian's shirt on his chest, eyes lookng directly in scarlet red. Sebastian sighed and nodded his head, patting Ciel on the head he bend down and kissed the boys forehead.

"I promise"

"Thank you very much Sebastian for looking after our son" Mike and Angela smiled at Ciel's babysitter. Sebastian kept up a fake act and smiled at the two foster parents. "It's a pleasure" And just before he turned round to head back to his car he saw tears on Ciel's eyes and his trembling body.

Sebastian smiled at the boy and waved bye before heading back to his car. He hopped into his vheacle and headed home, but not before going to a mc donalds drive through round the corner from the Bloom house.

Once he ordered and got his food he headed home, turned on the Tv and began eating, though he wasnt really watching the Tv, he was thinking about Ciel. He looked to his left to see where Ciel had once been sitting not to long ago.

He sighed suddenly loosing his apatite. At least he gets to spend another full day with the boy again tomorrow. Sebastian stands up and drops the rest of his food in the cats bowl on the floor. A black cat soon running up to the food, ocasionally sliding on the kitchens slippery flooring.

The phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to ansewr. It was school. "Hello, Mr Michaelis speaking" He waited for the reply. "Hello, Mr Michaelis, i am here to inform you that there has been a change in plans and the school wonte be closed tomorrow. You are to come in as usual, that will be all. Have a nice night Mr Michaelis" Then the phone hung up.

Thats right. If you didn't know, not only was Sebastian Ciel's baby sitter, but he also got a job at the school a few months back at Ciel's school to insure that he is safe. Of course when he sees the boy he is allways alone.

Thinking back on when he saw Ciel bullied at school made him upset and want to cuddle the boy. But he had to keep up his good teacher act. With that as his last thought he went upstairs and get changed for bed.

"You stupid brat! How dare you tell him!" Angela slapped Ciel across the cheek. "I- I did-didn't mean t-to!" Ciel stuttered. "Are you talking back to me!?" Angela asked in disbeleaf making Ciel's eyes widen as he was widdenly punched to the floor. On his way down to the floor he knocked a vase over smashing on the floor, himself falling on top of it moments later.

A scream of agony was heard as he clenched his right eyes tight. Blood was oozing out of his right eye, it is obious that a large shard of vase had cut deep into his eye. What did his foster parents do? Nothing

They did nothing to help him, they only stared at him in discust before kicking him in the ribs and leaving to do their own thing.

Standing up on shaky legs, Ciel ran up to his room locked the door and grabbed a back pack. He grabbed his torn up bitter rabbit plush and threw a few hoodies in there too before slipping one on himself. He zipped it up and looked behind him at his bedroom door.

Mike and Angela where banging on his door and yelling curse words at the boy, but he ignored them in favour of putting on his back pack and grabbing his covers. He tied the sheets together and hung it out the window.

Ciel climbed down the sheets and out of the window and taking off as soon as possible to the only place he could go to right now. He looked at his phone for the time to see it read midnight and hoped that Sebastian would be awake.

-Ciel2031


	6. Chapter 6

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 6**

"Sebastian! Open the door! Please..." Ciel benged on Sebastian's front door trying to get the older mans attention. He slumped to the floor trying to catch his breath as tears slid down his face. His right eye still bleeding but not s heavily.

Though with the tears, it stung his eye even more causeing pain and making him want to cry again. Just when he was about to give up there was a click and and unlocking sound. He fell backwards into the appartment and when he looked up from the floor he saw a very concerned Sebastian standing there.

"Ciel! Oh my gosh, what happend!?" Sebastian picked up Ciel and called the ambulance. "It's gonna be okay Ciel, everything gonna be just fine" Sebastian rocked back and forth with Ciel in his arms. "I wonte let anyone hurt you again"

Was this is fault Ciel is like this? Did Ciel's parents find out they Ciel told him? If so, then its his fault cause he told Ciel to tell him the truth. This is all his fault Ciel is like this. He got ingured because of him!

Coming back out of his thoughts Sebastian carried Ciel to the kitchen and grabbed a half damp cloth and held it over Ciel's right eye applying preassure to it. "Shh, Ciel. It okay. I'm gonna make sure you get fixed up and nothing bad can ever happen to you again"

"Shh, Ciel. Mums gonna make it all go away, its okay now" Rachel said as she rocked her son in her arms cradeling him to her chest. "I never had many friends growing up so learned~ to be. Okay~ with it. Just me, just me, just me. Just me~ And i'll be fine on the outside"

Ciel smiled into his others chest hugging her forgetting about the pain in his broken wrist for a moment. "I like to read in shool by myself, anyway~ So I'll just stay right here, right here, right here. Right here~ And i'll be fine on the outside"

Ciel came out of the short memory as he heard Sebastian's door open and paramedics came rushing in and surounding the two on the sofa. Ciel curled up thurther into Sebastian away from the prying eyes of the paramedics.

"I never had many friends growing up so learned~ to be. Okay~ with it. Just me, just me, just me. Just me~ And i'll be fine on the outside" Ciel lowly and quietly sang to himself curling thurther into Sebastian and closing his eyes.

Sebastian looked to look at Ciel singing. Even at the state hes in he still manages to sing. If he was where this boy was, he would of broken a long time ago. As the boy continued to sing the paramedics opend up bags and began to wrap a bandaid around the boy's eye and attempted to put him on a carry bed to be lifted into the ambulance.

"No!" He shouted and clung to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked down symphicaly before standing with the boy in hand and walk to the ambulace. When he got outside he saw a croud of people outside the house looking amoung everyone in curiocity, even some kids where looking out of their bedroom windows in their homes.

Looking down at the boy he steped into the ambulance and layed down on the bed inside, hugging Ciel tightly to his chest ocasionally nuzzleing the top of the boys head. The back of the ambulance door sounded before he felt the vheacle move.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian longingly and tiredly. Moving closer Ciel pressed his lips against Sebastian's before passing out ontop of the elder male out of exaustion. Looking down in suprize Sebastian smiled before kissing the top of the boys head.

Sebastian was slowly shook by his shoulders awake. Wait? Awake? He must of fallen asleep on the drive to the hospital. Opening his eyes he saw a paramedic gestureing for him to get up. And with steady movement Sebastian sat up and held Ciel tight carrying him into the hospital.

Ciel must of been awake cause he held onto Sebastian's tshirt tighter. "Sir, this way please" A doctor said as he lead them to the front desk, when the woman looked up she gasped in horror and quickly said. "Name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive"

The woman at the desk with the badge name Paula quickly searched the name and shooed the two males down the hall where the doctors where waiting. Paula contacted Ciel's Foster parents and told them of the happenings.

"Hello is this Mr and Mrs Phantomhive?"

"No it is Mr and Mrs Bloom, Ciel is our adoptive child, whats wrong who is this is our Cielly okay?" They said in a obiously fake concern, but Paula bought it as real concern.

"Your son Ciel, is at the hospital right now due to go into surgery"

"Oh my goodness! My baby!" Angela Bloom said on the other side of the phone. "We will be there as soon as possible!" And with that the Blooms knew where the boy went and hopped in their car, in need of a serious convasation with Ciel.

"Ciel, could you stand on your own for a minuet? Please?" Sebastian pleaded. He had been trying to get Ciel to unwrap his arms from his neck for about five minutes now cause Ciel was due emergancy surgery within ten minutes time from now.

"Ciel, please" Sebastian kissed the boys forehead. Ciel blushed and stepped back to let Sebastian see him. Sebastian smiled and grabbed the child friendly hospital gown that had many colourful animals printed on it.

It was like a hair dressers cloak. Sebastian held the gown infront of Ciel as soon as the boy took his shirt off and the boy put his arms through the sleeves. Once done, Sebastian stood up and went behind Ciel to tie the lace into bows. One at the neck, shoulders, waste and back bone.

Sebastian pulled the boys trousers off leaveing Ciel in his blue boxers. Smiling Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boys waste and pulled him close showering the boy in kisses. On the cheek, on the forehead, on the nose and then on the lips.

Ciel was a blushing tomato when the doctor came in to attatch an IV to the boy. Ciel cowered and hid in Sebastian's chest crying "No!" over and over again. "Ciel doesnt want anymore pain! No!" He screamed until he worehimself out alowing the doctor to administer the medicine.

"Shh, its okay Ciel. Just go to sleep, and when you wake up everything will be fine" Ciel nodded into his chest as he sluped to the floor finally passing out.

"Could you place him on the bed please" The doctor with the name tag Ron said. Doing as told Sebastian placed Ciel on the bed, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek tucking him in. A minuete later two more doctors came in and wheeled Ciel out of the room.

Sebastian sighed sluming into the chair until Ciel's foster parents came into the room. "Sebastian?"

"Mike. Angela? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'What are we doing here?' We came to see my precious baby!"

"Funny you say that" Sebastian gave a week smirk.

"What do you mean?" Mike tilted his head.

"The way you so claim of how 'You love your son' Your the reason he's here in the first place"

"What are you talking about?" Angela and Mike asked furious.

"Dont play dumb with me, im also a teacher not just a baby sitter, thus i see peoples expressions nearly everyday, i can tell from your faces that you are lying and know exactly what i mean. And due to this, i am reporting you-" Here Sebastian stood up walked over to Mike and Angela Bloom and glared daggers at them. "-For child abuse"

They both gasped as the back away from Sebastian only to bump into the same doctor that took Ciel to surgery. "Hello, you must be Ciel' parents. Ciel is doing fine in surgery thus far and we are sorry to say that he wonte be able to see things as well through his right eye. He should be out of surgery within ten to fifteen minuets" And with that the doctor left.

"Get out" Mike said to Sebastian.

"No" Sebastian said bluntly glareing at the two abusers.

"Out" Mike rasied his voice to a very stern voice.

"No. You get out" Sebastian said calmly pissing both adoptive parents off even further. Each, parents and baby sitter/teacher had a stare down at each one another until the door opend and a large bed came rolling in with a sleeping Ciel in it under the covers. A new bloodless bandair on the right side of his face.

-Ciel2031


	7. Chapter 7

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 7**

Stiring from sleep Ciel opens his eyes. Well, eye. And looked around. When his eyes settled on his foster parents he froze, eye wide in fear as he pulled the quilt under his chin shaking. "I- I'm sor-sorry" He said looking at his foster parents.

"So you should be, you little twat" Mike said as he aproached the bluenette in the hospital bed. From the corner of his eye Ciel saw Sebastian push Mike away with a hand placed on the mans chest giving him a warning glare to back off. This eased his fears, if not just a little bit.

"S-sebastian.." Sebastian was their in an instant beside the young boys bed holding the boys face with both of his hands. "Ciel. Ciel Ciel. My Ciel, its okay, i'll looking after you" Sebastian cooed to the younger boy.

Ciel pulled Sebastian onto the hospital bed with him and hugged the raven haired man's waist. "Ciel"

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to live with me?" Ciel looked up like a lost puppy. He looked behind Sebastian at his foster parents who where glareing at him. "But-" Ciel began until Sebastian put his hands back on Ciel's face making the younger male look at him.

"Ciel look at me. Ignore them, there nothing. They carn't hurt you when i'm around. Please Ciel, come live with me" Ciel looked up at Sebastian and then at his parents from the corner of his eye.

He gave a weak nod of his head, his foster parents charging foward ready to hit the younger male in the room. Sebastian's hand pushed a button above the bed and in a second doctors and nurses where coming through the door.

"Hello, please can you remove Ciel's foster parents and send them to the Police station. They are to be charged of child abuse and rape" And after those exact words where said the doctos grabbed Angela and Mike Bloom.

The nurses running out the door to retreave the building security. Just before the ex foster parents left the room, Sebastian pulled Ciel close and said four words that made the ex foster parents gasp.

"I love you, Ciel" He held Ciel tighter in his arms as if, if he let go, Ciel would no longer be in his sight. A Police man and doctor came into the door. The Doctors name tag said Eric. The police officer spoke first.

"Hello, Mr Michaelis yes?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, i'm Mr Abberline and i would like to ask a few questions" Sebastian looked down at the boy in his arms before looking back up to the police officer and nodding his head at the man. Sebastian lifted Ciel from his chest and held his face to get the young boys attention.

"Ciel, the Police want to ask you a few questions, is that okay with you?" Ciel nodded his head making Sebastian sigh in releaf.

Mr Abberline came closer to the couple and sat in a near by chair and leaned foward with a clipboard in hand. "So, Ciel is it? What happend between you and your foster parents Mike and Angela Bloom was it?"

Ciel looked down and gripped the covers tighter. Sebastian obiously knew he couldn't ansew this question without his help. So without further a-doo e spoke up. "He as told me that he was beaten daily everyday and he would be scared if they didnt beat him one day cause its that much of a habit. He said he was raped by his foster farther, Mike. As soon as i droped them back into there care he said they would beat him and yell at him. And it got to the point where he began to self harm. And the last ingury he receaved off them is the reason hes here now"

Mr Abberline turned to Ciel. "Is this true Ciel?" Ciel nodded. Mr Abberline wrote down the inforation before sighning the bottom peice of paper, to let people at the office know that he was the one to write it and receive the information.

"Mr Underline?" Ciel said sweetly but still a hint of fear in his voice. Sebastian chuckled at the furious look on Mr Abberlines face so he spoke up. "I'm guessing this happens often for you, no?" Sebastian chuckled.

Mr Aberline glared before looking at Ciel. Ciel continued. "W-what happens to me now?"

"Well, we will administer you to an orphanage after you have fully recover-" The police man was cut off by Ciel abrunt shout of the word "NO!" Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastians shirt collar and climbed into his lap minding the IV's in his hand.

"Actually Mr Underline" Sebastian smirked getting a glare from said man. "I will be adopting him from now on, right Ciel?" Said boy nodded his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"Okay. Would you be changing his last name?"

"Yes" Ciel froze at his new permanant care taker's ansewr reminding him of the first time his ex foster parents where asked the same question.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Bloom, i see your here to pick dear little Ciel up, is that correct?"

"Yes it is" Angela Bloom smiled at the lady behind the desk. The lady nodded and a man brought Ciel through the door. The boy seemed really happy to be leaving a big bright smile on his face, suitcases at his side.

"So, Mr and Mrs Bloom, to make you more of a family, would you be changing his last name?"

"No" Mike and Angela responded at almst the same time. Ciel's smile faultered and he had a gloomy look on his face before he was lead to a car outside of the orphanage.

Coming out of his thoughts he saw himself tucked into bed with only Sebastian in the room with a concerned expression on is face. "Ciel, are you alright?" Ciel nodded his head reaching out for the older males hand.

"I love you" Ciel wispered before hiding under the covers. "I love you too" Was the reply making the boy come out of hideing revealing his bright pink blush to the world. "You hungry?" The boy nodded his head and Sebastian made his way to stand.

"No. Stay... Please...?"

"Alright my Ciel" Said boy blushed but smiled back.

-Ciel2031


	8. Chapter 8

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 8**

After a few days in the hospital it was finally time for Ciel to leave, and he couldnt get used to the fact that he would no longer be with Mike and Angela Bloom. As he was being changed out of his hospital gown a rather large and baggy hoodie was placed over him.

"Sorry, i din't think you would be coming out today, so i didn't plan on getting you your clothes" Sebastian smiled.

"It's fine" The bluenette said as he lifted his arms up and his wrists went to the elbow of the hoodie. It was way to big on him. The hoodie's hem went to the boys knees for crying out loud.

Sebastian slipped on the boys shorts and they began to head for the front entrance until a doctor came running at them, calling there names. The doctor huffed out of breath before handing Sebastian some medication.

"He needs to take this three times per day. And these for only when hes in alot of pain"

"Thank you" The doctor waved to them both as they left the building, Sebastian's car already to climb into. The bluenette yawned as he climbed in the passenger seat of the car. "A little"

"Well, if you want a mc donalds your gonna have to stay awake" As soon as the words where heard Ciel was wide awake bolting up. "Oh my god really!? Omg i havent had propper food of ages! Stupid hospital food tastes like plastic" He grumbled the last part.

"And you can get anything you want" Sebastian smiled again.

"Can i get chips, chicken nuggets and a toy!?" He explanes exitedly looking up at Sebastian as the man began to drive out od the hospital parking lot. "Of course you can" Ciel smiled and Sebastian turned on the car's radio.

A tapping noise was heard as Ciel tapped his foot on the floor of the vheacle, building up tension ready for the words of the song playing now to start. "Once i was seven years old, my Sebby told me go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely, once i was seven years old" Ciel smirked as he used the word 'Sebby' instead of the correct word of 'Mama' in the song.

"It was a big big world, but i thought i was bigger, pushing each other to the limit we where real childish, buy eleven smirking faces i thought he got rather cuter" Okay so now he was just making this song a parody. Sebastian blinked suprized at Ciel's words as the boy continued to sing in the car.

"Never rich so i was out to steal those pressious kisses" Was Ciel a tiny bit delerious on the medication he had prior? Sebastian though as he shrugged the words out of his head and continued to drive.

"Once i was eleven years old, my Sebby told me, go get yourself some love or you'll be lonely. Once i was eleven years old. I always had that dream like my Sebby before me, so i started writeing songs i started writing storys, something about that raven, it doesnt seem to bore me, cause only those i really love is only right beside me" Ciel smiled ocasionally looking into Sebastian's direction to see the man faintly blushing at his choice of words.

"Once i was twenty years old, ma story got told before the morning someones love still owns me. One i was twenty years old" He rubbed his arms a bit under his sleaves as the scabs of his cuts where begining to heal under neath.

"I only see my goals i don't beleave in true love, cause the smallest voices that can make it major, I got my pride with me, at least i can admit that all the love i need is right before me with my Sebby" Sebastian put his hand over Ciel's mouth to shut him up before changing the radio channel once he came to a red light.

Ciel gave a muffled "What was that for?" Though it came out sounding like "Muff wuff faff forff?" Sebastian came to the mc donalds drive through ignoreing Ciel's question. "Where at mc donalds" He said and the boy perked up belly already growling from hunger.

"Hello what can i get for you today?" The voice box said. Sebastian rolled his window down and leaned out the window. "Can i have a kids meal with chicken nuggets please" Sebastian turned to Ciel and asked. "What drink?"

"Coca cola"

Sebastian turned back to the voice box machine. "With a coca cola please"

"Okay sir anything else?"

Sebastian though of what he would like before ordering and as soon as all the orders where placed he carried on to drive around mc donalds drive through to collect his meal.

"Mmm! This smells so good! I am strving!" Ciel expplaned as he already opend up his happy meal and began to eat his chicken nuggets and then taking a sup of his ice cold beverage. "Thank you Sebastian"

"No problem" And with that Sebastian headed home as he left his own food in the back seats. He could eat and drive. Turning to his right Sebastian saw Ciel had eaten all his food and was on the verge of sleep.

"Hey little man. Stay awake just a little longer" He prodded the teens cheek with his finger as he drove down once more lane before coming into contact with his open garage door and drove through it.

"Okay, lets get you changed and into bed" The taller of the males said as he helped Ciel out of the right side of the car. "You can sleep in my bed i'll take the-" He was cut off as the blunette hugged his waste.

Ciel leaned up and kissed the elder man on the lips leaving the taller in shock still looking at the inoccent eyes of the boy. "I love you Sebastian" Coming out of shock once he heard a voice he wrapped his arms around the younger male and pulled his chin up and gave a peck to the youngers lips and whisered in his ear.

"I love you too. More than you can imagine"

 **Thank you all for the support, i really apreciate it. Until next time you little kitten devils! Review?**

-Ciel2031


	9. Chapter 9

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 9**

"Ciel! Let me out, now!" Sebastian shouted. He was currently under a large cardboard box with the young male; Ciel sat on top so the older male couldnt lift it off of himself.

"Hmm. No" Ciel stated calmly as he just sat there.

Now your probibly wondering whats going on here. Well, let me inlighten you.

"Ciel, because of your eye it is probably best if you don't go to school for a while, but don't worry i can take tepuary leave so i can teach you here at home" Ciel's eyes went wide. He hated learning.

When Sebastian turned round he saw that Ciel had vanished. Sebastian crouched low to the floor to see if Ciel was hiding under the coffee table, that is until it went dark all around him. He felt around and then heard a noise on top of the object that was placed on top of him.

Sebastian had a cardboard box on top of him and his little 'student' was sat on top of it.

"Ciel, i will give you to the count of three to let me out of this boz this instant" Ciel gave a blunt "Ha!" Before getting cumfortable on the cardboard box. It was stirdy and hardly breakable. His new bed arived in the square box that Sebastian had bought him, since Sebastian 'had' adopted him after all.

"One...Two..." Ciel froze he was just abut to jump of when he though. Well Sebastian's not gonna hurt me.. "Three...Ciel! Get off!" Sebastian yelled and when the boy didnt budge Sebastian lifted the box and Ciel fell off.

When the boy looked up from the floor he saw Sebastian holding the box in the air ready. Oh no. He went to stand on his feet until the box was ontop of him and he was in darkness.

"Sebastian! Let me out!"

"Hmm. No" Sebastian copied Ciels previous words making the younger in the box angrier and anoyyed to no end.

"Sebastian let me out! I will count to three! One. Two... Three! Sebastian get off of me!" The younger yelled trying to get out. Just when he thought Sebastian was getting off something equal to Sebastian's weight was placed ontop of the box and then the older male climbed off.

"Well then, since your in there that will give me chance to get you your school books"

"No!"

But it was to late Sebastian had already disapeared and then returned with the books.

There was a sudden light for Ciel and noticed a hole in the box but it go bigger and bigger and he came to notice the sound of cutting. Sebastian just cut a whole big enough for Ciel, but small enough so he couldnt climb out.

"Now then" Sebastian began as he threw two books in the cardboard box with some pens and paper. "Chapter eight on page two hundred and fithteen" The boy grumbled as he flipped through the book with a heavy sigh.

He was litrally forced to do school work while trapped in a cardboard box. I mean really, come on.

"What happend at the jewish camps during world war two?"

"I dunno, the war prehaps?" Ciel mumbled, he was laying on his stomach. It was rarther hard to sit on the floor for almost a whole hour now. Sebastian took notice and squeezed a pillow through the hole. "Thats to lean on, not to sleep on"

"Yea yea. Alright grandpa"

"Now. The question please Ciel?"

"I said. I dunno, the war prehaps?"

"No. Read paragraph nine again and then ansew the question" Doing as told. Well forciablly he read paragraph nine again.

"They where separated from the hard looking workers to the weak looking works. Weak on the left hard workers on the right. Those on the left got gassed out by Sebastian Michaelis's farts" Ciel said as chuckled to himself.

"Ciel! Don't be so crude. Respect what happend to the old times, just because it isnt happening now, doesnt mean you can make a joke out of it"

The boy just grumbled and layed on the pillow and gave a heavy sigh before mumbling "Im tired. You go now. Me sleep" And with that he ignored his foster farthers protests.

"Ciel! Get up now! You have school work unless you'd rather go to school instead"

"No!"

"Then pay attention"

"Fine!"

"Good"

"Good!" The bluenette slumped in the box and blindly pretended to read from the text book just writeing out the questions twise rather than the questions then ansewrs.

Sebastian sighed as he flipped the book in his lap closed and took his glasses off. "Ciel, do you feel well? Your not usually this ignorant"

"Im just really tired is all"

"Hmm" The taller of them both hummed inrecognition in showing he was paying attention. "Fine you win. If you don't wanna do school work you don't have to" Ciel interupted shouting a big "Yay!" Then Mr Teacher man; Sebastian, Ciel's stepfarther said. "-Today. But you will be working tomorrow"

Said boy groaned. "Okay, fine. Can i come out now?" Nodding Sebastian removed the item from the top of the box and Ciel lifted the box and got out. He went upto Sebastian and kissed the older male on the lips suprizing the older male.

"Ciel?-"

"I love you Sebastian"

"I love you too Ciel" Sebastian said as he pulled the younger male closer lockinig lips again in a passionette kiss. Maby, just maby, he can love Ciel he allways wanted to. But he didn't want to scare the boy.

-Ciel2031


	10. Chapter 10

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 10**

"Ciel, keep still"

"Sorry, its nerveracking, i've never had eye drops before"

"Well just keep still" Ciel's care taker said as the man held the bottle above his eye squeezeing the eye drop bottle until two drops dropped into the boys eye nearly at the same time.

A hiss was heard when Sebastian was done. "Fuck that stings!" Ciel put his hand upto his eye blinking furiously. The boy receaved a slap upside the head. "Hey! What was that for!?" The boy turned round to glare at the elder male in the room.

"No cussing" Sebastian glared at the younger boy. "Fine. So what we doing today"

"As i said yesterday, you will be having lessons" Ciel groaned at that, he really hated learning. Grabbing his keys Sebastian went to the front door picking up a bag he got ready the previous night heading out to his car.

"Lock up would ya?" Sebastian shouted at Ciel and said male complied before returning in the direction of Sebastians car and hopping inside. "So where we going?"

"You'll see"

"Well that just pisses me off" The boy said getting another hit uppon the head.

"You may be a teenager but that doesnt give you the right to swear"

Ciel mumbled under his breath. "Im sorry what was that?" Sebastian asked as he parked in the parking lot of the swimming baths.

"Nothing. Hey! What are we doing here? I thought you said you was gonna teach me something!?"

"I am gonna teach you"

"Wha?"

Both males walked into the entrance of the swimming baths showing libary cards to pay less money. Leading the way, Ciel followed in foot witht he raven haired man as he walked down some stairs and into the males changing lockers.

He was pushed into the famil changing lockers and Sebastian locked the door. Said male threw the bag he previously had at Ciel once he got his own swimming kit out and said. "Get changed"

Grumbling under his breath Ciel got his new swimming kit out. It was a pair of range trunks with dark blue lines on the sides. Sebastian din't have bad taste, he knew what would look good on the boy.

Sebastian was wearing grean trunks with dark and light blue stripes on the side. "Nearly done?"

"Yea" Ciel looked up when Sebastian asked him a question and he blushed. Sebastians pale white skin wwas so flawless and creamy. And his muscles. Oh god he looked so handsome so sexy- Wait! Ciel! Stop thinking this! The younger boy thought as he finished getting changed.

"Done" He announced as he put his dry clothes back into the bag he previously got his swimming trunks out of.

"Okay lets go"

"So what exactly 'are' we doing here?"

"Im gonna give you swimming lessons of course"

"R-right..."

"Whats the matter? Scared of the water?"

"No!"

"Okay" Sebastian picked Ciel up and threw him into the pool. When the younger male came back upto the serface he was glad he was in the shallowed end to his feet where toutching the floor.

He coughed a few times before noticing Sebastian slowly climbing into the water with him. He looked around and saw basically, no one around. "Sebastian...Where exactly is everyone?"

"Hmm? Oh there over there" Sebastian pointed to the other side of the building. "This is for swimming lessons only pool, shame your the only one here that carn't swim huh?"

"Shut up!" Ciel splashed the older man in the pool with the water.

"Okay. Lets get started!" Sebastian announced as he tackled Ciel in the water making the boy yelp in suprize until he was brought to the edge of the pool.

-Ciel2031


	11. Chapter 11

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 11**

"Okay, i need you to put your hands on here" He pointed to the edge of the pool and the boy complied. "Okay good. Now kick your legs as fast as you can" The boy kicked his legs and asked "Like this?"

"Yes, very good. Keep that up for a bit and then take one hand off the edge" He slowly took one hand of the edge of the pool still kicking his feet though slightly more un balanced. "Very good" Ciel smiled at the small praise and attempted to try and make Sebastian happier by taking both hands off the side, which reasulted in him going under water before he pushed himself back to the serface.

"Ciel you don't need to prove youself" The boy huffed as he saw Sebastian swim so easily into the middle of the pool. "Come on Ciel, come over here" Sebastian called as he kicked his legs and arm in the water to stay afloat.

Gonna attempt to swim the boy walk as far as he could in the water until it reached his nose and he couldn't go any further. He was a meter away from Sebastian now. But the elder male moved back a tad big more.

Gaining the courage Ciel lifted his body in the water and attempted to swim, he did doggy paddle. He swam to Sebastian a bit, really exausted from trying to keep himself afloat. "S-sebastian" Ciel weakily called out for the older male as he got tireder and tireder.

"Come on Ciel, just a little bit further, you doing really well" Said boy put his last effort in and kicked his way to Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around the older males neck and took deep breaths trying to catch his breath again.

Ciel smiled and even giggled a little "I did it!"

Sebastian chuckled at the boy and ruffled the boys hair. "You did it" Sebastian smiled.

Leaning in Ciel planted a kiss on both of Sebastian's cheeks then looked the shocked man in the eyes before smiling and kissing the mans lips passionately. "Mmm...I love you Sebastian"

"I love you too Ciel, more than you know" Sebastian held Ciel just a little longer before grabbing the boys hand and swimming on his back. "Okay, back to the lesson at hand. I need you to kick for me okay?"

Nodding Ciel began to kick his legs and look at Sebastian's face. When Sebastian made eye contact after watching to make sure Ciel was moving right his face heated up as Ciel blew him a kiss.

Coming closer to Ciel, Sebastian put his hands under the boys belly. "Okay now you have to move both arms and legs. ove your hands in a frog like way" Listening to the older male in the pool, Ciel began to make swimming motions and without realizeing it Sebastian had slowly taken his hand away and the boy was now swimming on his own.

When the boy noticed he was swimming on his own he smiled brightly and shouted over his shoulder as he was turning "Sebasitan, im doing it! Im doing it!" Ciel chears as he makes his way towards Sebastian.

The male smiled as he saw Ciel swimming towards him. "Come on Ciel" Sebastian held his arms out to the younger male. Breathing heavy Ciel relaxed in Sebastians arms to catch his breath from swimming.

"Sebastian. Can i get a pet dog-" He was cut off by Sebastian. "No" He said flatly which made Ciel pout. "Persides we have a cat in the house"

"Fine"

"Theres my good boy" Sebastian praised as he kissed the top of the boys head before swimming to the shallow end. "Where we going?" Asked the bluenette. "Home, we need to get you home and get ready cause your going to the dentist"

"W-what...?" Ciels voice was shakey as he was walking with Sebastian on the side of the pool. "You have a dentist opointment. And your going" Sebastian said sternly read to grab Ciel's wrist but it was to late the boy jumped back into the water and swam into the middle of it glareing daggers at Sebastian.

"Ciel, come here. Now"

"No! And you carnt make me! I don't wanna go to the dentist"

"Fine, have it your way, good luck finding your way home" And with that Sebastian left to go change. The boy on the other hand was running out of breath quickly and he just managed to make it to the side of the pool before climbing out.

Sebastian allways won at these kinds of games, and it was anoyying. Grumbling to himself he went to the changing rooms. "Sebastian, is that you?" The younger male knocked on a store. "Yea" The door unlocked at Sebastian pulled the younger male inside before locking it again.

"Ciel"

"Hmm?"

"If you go to the dentist...I'll make devils food cake" The boys eyes brighten at the near mention of something sweet and the boys jaw was open as he drooled on the clorean pool water floor.

"Fine..." He sulked as he changed himself. As he was changeing he felt a chest press against his back and he froze as arms wraooed around his torso and he began to feel feather light kissed on the back of his neck.

Sebastians hands traveld to the boys hips and he rubbed loving circles there giving the boy a passionette kiss on the lips before pulling away and finished dressing.

Its becoming to hard now to hide how i truely feel, i love Ciel. But i love him more than just- His thoughts where cut off as he heard Ciel un lock the changing room door and stepped out. "Sebastian, you coming?"

"Yep, right behind ya. Hey. You fancy a slush puppie?"

"Mmm.. i could so have one of those right now, my throught is suddenly really dry"

"That would of been from the chlorine in the pool when you accedently swollowed in when swimming to me"

"Hmm, yea"

-Ciel2031


	12. Chapter 12

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 12**

Today was prehaps gonna be the worsed day of all time, not only was Ciel going to the dentist but the next day he recived a letter stateing that he is to go to court about his foster parents, Mike and Angela Bloom.

"Sebastian. I- I don't think im ready to see my ex foster parents again, just yet"

The taller male aproached the younger and rubbed comforting circles on his back. "I know, but you carnt run forever, your gonna have to face your foster parents sooner or later, it just happens today is that day"

"I- I know its just... its just that what if they realease Mike and Angela and then i have to move back in with them? Or worse they try and kill me?"

"Shh. Don't think like that. Your safe and you are already signed to me, weather they want you back or not they are un able to because your mine" Ciel shudder a tad at the end words. "And if they every try taking anything away thats mine, they will know about it" Sebastian leaned down and gave Ciel cute peck but passionet kiss on the lips.

"I love you Ciel, and i don't want to loose you"

"I know" Ciel burried his head in Sebastian's chest wrapping his rms around the mans waist.

"Hey, get ready you have to be at your dentist opointment within the hour"

"You know, i really dont want to go nd this day is already horribly, yet you are still making me go? Pff your an anoyying idiot"

"Yes, but im your idiot" Sebastian deliverd a quick pecked kiss on the young boys cheek and straightend up before walking into the kitchen. "You go make the bed and i'll cook breakfast"

Nodding the boy headed upstairs, glancing back at the older males ass. Blushing he ran up the rest of the stairs and into the bathrom locking the door.

Picking up the frying pan from inside the oven, Sebastian placed it atop the oven turning the cookers buttons before adding oil into the pan itself. Opening the fridge he clamped his hand around the bacon packet and pulled it out of the fridge, cutting open a side of the packet he placed four well ood slices of bacon in the pan before washing his hands and returning the bacn its its rightful place.

Next was the eggs. Cracking the eggs he poured them in the pan with the bacon and added some sausuges he just got out.

Not long later Ciel apeared out of the bedroom looking half tired.

"Mmm. Spells wonderful, whatcha making?"

"Hmm? Oh, im backing bacon, eggs saussages and beans. Sound good?" Ciel sulked and Sebastian looked slightly concerned kneeling down to the boys level. "Ciel? Whats up?"

Ciel kissed Sebastians nose before giving a pout. "You forgot the mushrooms"

Checking behind him the bo was right, he did indeed forget the boys favourite part of breakfast. "I can make you some now if you want?"

"No, its okay Sebastian" Ciel leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the lips, giving a quick peck. This was becomeing quite frequent between the two. "Just remember to do them next time, okay?"

Nodding Sebastian said. "I will"

"Good. lets dig in!" Ciel announced as he took his plate and plonked himself on the living room sofa. Sebastian instantly tutting the boy. "Ah-ah-ah. Back in the kitchen young man"

"Aww but Sebastian..." The boy whined. "Carnt i eat here? Just for today? Please?"

Sighing Sebastian picked up his plate and sat on the couch with the boy. "Ah-ah-ah Sebastian. Back in the kitchen" Ciel giggled as he used Sebastians previous words. Sebastian joined in and chuckled too.

Reaching over to the younger boys plate, Sebastian grabbed his fork and stabbed a peice of egg and held it infront of the youner male. "Open wide"

"Wha? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Why, im making sure you don't spill your food like the child you are, so im feeding you like a baby" Sebastian smirked.

"Im not a baby!"

"Your right, your not 'a' baby. Your my baby" Sebastian pulled Ciel closer and shoved the egg into the boys mouth. Ciel blushed at the words as he chewed on the very large peice of egg in his mouth. It was the whole round yolk part.

"You've become so sentimental lately"

Sebastian gulped. Shit, i have been showing to much of my true feelings and i didn't even notice. But, is it nessaserally a bad thing? I mean, Ciel has been ok with it. Infact hes been returning the effectioin but. Would he go as far as to...No don't think about that, not now. But, maby if i allow myself one or two thoughts.

Pantng whilte swetting. Moaning..

"Er.. Sebastian? Your, er..Your-" Sebastian looked down after Ciel brought him out of his thoughts. He gulped, he was hard. Shit! He thought.

"I, i'm gonna go for a shower"

"Mind if i join you?"

"Erm.. Ciel, i don't think.."

Ciel didn't give Sebastian time as he got up put his plate on the sofa and yelled back at the older male. "Shotgun of temprature!"

Oh dear.. Was Sebastians thought over and over as well as. No, no no no no no no no no no...

He was about to get a shower with the exact person why he got his hard on and be real close to him in the shower, while nacked. And whats worse is, he was mainly going to the bathroom to have a 'cold' shower and get rid of his little 'problem' but now..He has a feeling it will only get much, much worse.

-Ciel2031


	13. Chapter 13

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 13**

YAOI Chapter, for those not to much of liker for underaged BoyxBoy i suggest you skip this chapter and jump to the next one. (Hand jobs) You have been warned.

"Erm, C-ciel?"

"Hmm?" Said boy looked up to see Sebastian nerviously standing there looking at him as he took his shirt off.

"Why ned get a shower after me?"

"I don't see why i carnt get one now seen as though am nearly undressed, and it will save water if we shower together" Ciel put his hands on the hem of his shorts and pulled down making Sebastian gulp as he too began to strip off his clothes.

When Sebastian finished undressing he looked up to see Ciel getting the shower door open, after that he walks over to the window in the bath room and grabs his rubber ducky putting it in Sebastian's face and squeezeing it making it squeek and he giggled.

"Can Quackers join us Sebastian?" Ciel laughed and the lder male nodded. "Of course my Ciel" The need blushed a bit.

Stepping into the shower, Sebastian was the last to get in thus closeing the shower door behind himself. Ciel was right under the shower head making Sebastian pout and push the younger male away with a side push this his hips.

Ciel pouted and copied Sebastian actions smirking and quietly chuckling to himself before putting on an inoccent farcade on his face and he looked up into the up coming water with his eyes closed in bliss.

He knew he was pissing Sebastian off but he could help but flirt. Wait? Flirt? But for some reson it felt right.

Sebastian glared at the child shoving him gently into the shower walls, grinning as he claimed the shower gain. Ciel glared with a pout on his face but gave a few seconds of goggly eyes stareing at Sebastian's perfect face as water ran down his face to his chest and to his belly and down his legs.

Coming back to the world he walked infront infront of Sebastian and pushed him back wards as he walked backwards claiming the shower again. He smirked in victory. "What's the matter Sebby-kins?" Ciel smirked knowing exactly what he was doing.

Sebastian smirked back making Ciel's faulter for a momentary second. "Oh, nothing" Sebastian replied as he put he attatched his chest to Ciel's back, wrapping his arms to the front of Ciel's chest protectively.

Ciel blushed deeply but brought his own arms up and put thembehind himself grabbing the back of Sebastian's head pulling down and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, smirking up at Sebastian's obious blush he finished up with a quick peck to the mans lips.

Removing his hands from Sebastian's tangled hair Ciel put them on Sebastian's arms letting out a content sigh leaning in to the kind geasture.

Ciel leaned his head back on Sebastian's chest and looked up at the older man, he smiled and then his face went pale as he took a step backwards. Sebastian's member was on his cheek! What to think now!? Does he like it? Does his mind it? Does he not like it? Well, he doesnt do anything about it but take another step backwards, so he musnt mind. Right, theres nothing going on between the two. There both boys so they should be fine with each others areas, after all they are the same.

Sebastian wore a shocked expression as he felt Ciel take not just one step closer to him but two. And his member was touching the boys cheek. Didnt he mind? Does he like it? Will he be scared if i tried to push the boy further in trying to show him that i love him more than what he thinks i do?

Testing this theory out, Sebastian snaked his hands to the boys sides using his thumb to rub circles on his hip. Does he like it? I need him to give me some indication that he likes it or dislikes it. Sebastian thought.

When he heard Ciel whimper he grew concerned and checked the younger face only to see the boys face in a rapid cherry blush and his mouth handing up. So does he like it?

Leaning down Sebastian said. "Does 'Cielly-kins' like this?" Sebastian smirked as he copied Ciel's earlier 'Sebby-kins' comment. The boy blushed but slowly nodded his head at Sebastian making said male smile.

Ciel blushed when he felt Sebastian's hands, no, thumbs rub circles on his hips. For some reason it just felt so good! It felt amazing! But why? Is it because it's Sebastian the one thats doing it?

If it makes me feel good, would it make Sebastian feel good too? Wanting to try out and find out for himself. Ciel turned around facing Sebastian and gently rested his hands upon Sebastian's hips and began to move his thumbs rubbing comforting circles like Sebastian did to him.

Sebastian smiled down at the younger male infront of him as the boy rubbed circles on his hips, so he desided to push his look and moved his hands down to Ciel's cheeks. He began to rub comforting Circles on the boy.

Ciel also moved his hands down on to the taller males cheeks, rubbing Circles there. Sebastian leaned down nd kissed Ciel on the lips, just a quick peck before looking into the boys eyes, Ciel blushed slightly still not used to being randomly kissed by the older male. Ciel leaned up on his toes and kissed Sebastian on the lips just like Sebastian did to him then pull away.

Sebastian chuckled and gave a smirk as he talked saying. "Playing follow the leader ehy?"

"N-, um, n-no. I er... It feels good and i- i want you to feel g-good too" Then suddenly taken by suprize, Ciel moved his hands from behind Sebastian to the front of his glideing down south the males hard on.

Sebastian gave a suprized moan then hissed. Ciel moved his hand away quickly, thinking he just hurt the older male. Sebastian reasured him in a calm tone of voice. "It's okay, you din't hurt me, it just felt really good"

"Really?"

"Really"

"T-th-then- er, c-can you-u, as well. To m-me er...too- er..."

"I would be honoured" Sebastian replied as he snakes his hands round from the back of Ciel to his front and stroking the younger male. "Ngg.."

"Good?" Ciel nodded his head quickly as he remembered and also started to do to Sebastian what Sebastian's doing to him now. They both groaned in unsion nd the good feeling. "S-sebastian~ S-So, g-good~" He mewled just like a little kitten in heat.

Grasping the young male tighter he pumped faster and Ciel copying him. "C-ciel, thats really good, p-pump faster, swipe the tip with your thumb" Sebastian moaned and complied with Sebastian's request getting the same attention fromt eh older male not long after.

"S-sebastian, i- i feel weird. Down there. It- it burns almost, like i wanna pee"

"It's okay Ciel, let it go it will feel good. Trust me"

"I trust you" Ciel leaned up and kissed Sebastian. The said male began to also play with his jewls he couldnt help but moan a mewl making his pant and he bucked his hips foward as a silent command that he need more frictioin.

"S-sebastian, i- im close! I! Fwahhh!" Ciel came coving both his and Sebastian's chest down. Sebastian following in foot as his too copys Ciel.

They breathed heavy as Sebastian brushed away part of Ciel's hair and kissed his deeply and passionately licking the youngers bottom lip, asking for entrance to his small cavern. Said boy complied and opend his mouth as they both began the battle between toungs.

Sebastian's phone beeped from inside Sebastian's trouser pocket thats on the floor near the shower doors. "Shit, Ciel we gotta hurry, you have thirty minuetes before your dentist opointment, and we carn't be late because then we gotta go to court about your ex foster pare..." Sebastian trailed off as he saw Ciel go stiff under his words.

Did his foster parents Mike and Angela Bloom really hurt this boy this must to the point, just the mear mention of the couples names got him shaken up?

Changing subject Sebastian said. "I'll wash your hair, we gotta get going out that door as soon as possible, don't wanna be late now do we?" Ciel bent down nd grabbed the strawberry sented shampoo giving Sebastian a good view of his arse.

Said male snapped out of his thoughts as he was handed the shamoo rubbing in into the boys hair before washing and putting on condicioner.

-Ciel2031


	14. Chapter 14

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 14**

Ciel was currently wearing a large hoodie with fluffy sheeps fur on the inside of the hood. The hoodie itself was cream and half way down was black with a cat face on it, and on the back was a black cat tail with a bow.

He also wore dark jeagins and desided to put black eye liner on today as well as miscara so make his lashes darker. He put a very faint pink blush on his cheeks. Not that he needed it when Sebastian embarrassed him.

Sebastian was currently wearing a grey and white horizontal striped shirt with a grey long waste coat like shirt on top with dark blue jeans, and wore a grey tie around his neack really loosely to the point where it was like a necklace.

Ciel and Sebastian was heading to Ciel's dentist opointment to get his teeth checked out and see if their is anything wrong, not that there looked to be anything wrong.

Ciel was visbly shaking as he walked up the steps to the dentists. Sebastian saw this and wraped and arm aroung the younger male in a conforting mannor. "You'll be fine, trust me"

"P-promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay then" They walked through the door and Ciel clung to the back of Sebastian as they headed to the front desk asking the female reseptionist to sign Ciel into the record.

"Name please?"

"Ciel Phantomhive"

"Ciel...Phantomhive..." She mumbled as she typed out the name. "Okay would you like to take a seat please" And with that they both walked over to the corner and sat down, Sebastian pulling Ciel in his lap.

"Sebastian. Are you coming in with me?"

"Do you want me to?" The boy nodded his head as he layed against Sebastian's chest. "Then i shall come in with you" Pointing to a box and table full or childrens toys and books Sebastian gave a small chuckle before saying. "Why don't you go play Ciel? Or prehaps we could read a book together?" And to his suprize Ciel stood up and walked to the toy isle searching through the books.

Sitting back on the older males lap, Ciel handed the book to Sebastian. "Ah, the good classics of Alice in wonderland. You want me to read this to you?"

"Please. I just- wanna get my mind of a few things"

Nodding in understanding, Sebastian placed the book on the boys lap opening it onto the first page, he went close to the youngers ear and started to read to the boy in a hushed voice as to not disturb the other people in the room.

"Alice, a small girl with long blond hair tied in a satin ribbon above her head bounced over to an apple tree. She saw an apple apear before her before flling to the ground and rolling down into a rabbit hole. Curiocity got the better of young Alice and she peered down the hole only to-" Sebastian was cut off his story telling as Ciel's name was called out by a young looking blond.

Huddling into Sebastian's chest Ciel tried to lay limp so Sebastian couldn't stand up but that didnt work as he was held to the raven haired mans chest and carried into a dentists office/work place.

A strong burning of teeth and steralizer and mint could be smelled all at once making the younger gag as he was placed in the very akward green and blue dentist chair.

He didn't look anywhere else but at Sebastian, he tried to focus on the male but couldnt help but going back and thinking about where hes at right now and how he carn't do anything to get away from this place, cause he carn't leave until hes had a check up but he has to get it done as soon as possible as he is going to court today.

"Hello there im Mr, Simons. Ciel is it?" The boy nodded his head not daring to speek a word. "Okay, so im just gonna do a check up and see how your teeth are doing" Yet another nod was given.

Sebastian spoke up. "Ciel don't be rude" Sebastian lightly scolded the ignorant child sat in the chair in the middle of the room that was slowly getting closer to the floor while tilting backwards, though Ciel just stayed sat up until it stopped moving.

Mr Simons put on mask and stretched on some gloves as he grabbed a mirror and a scraper and looked inside the youngsters mouth checking for cavitys. "Well all is looking good so far, no cavitys or holes" He swivvled on his chair and grabbed some molding like slimed almost like plade and put it in the boys mouth.

"Bite please" Ciel bit on the stubstance in his mouth grimace. It was removed after a second or two and he was glad for that.

"Hmm, well this isnt good"

Both Sebastian and Ciel looked up in fear. Sebastian more in worry and Ciel more in 'Omfg! My life is gonna end!' type fear.

"It appears Ciel here is gonna need braces"

Sebastian smirked at Ciels confuzed face. "Braces are a metal glued to your teeth to strighten them and your jaw line" Ciel visably paled.

Sebastian spoke up. "Would it be possible to get the braces done next week as we hae somewhere important to be within the hour"

"Certainly, let me just go write you down for a new apointment" The doctor, Mr Simons left the room to go add Ciel to the next week's list at the front desk where Ciel and Sebastian had previously been.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted glareing angrily at Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"Dont 'yes?' me! You know i dont like anything done, yet here you out agreeing with things without my concent-" He was cut off..

"You would of said no anyways so it was best your health is a hundred percent perfrct, no?" Sebastian smiled. "And persides. You will look really adorably cute wearing braces" Ciel blushed.

"Y-you think so?"

Nodding Sebastian simply ansewd. "Yes. Even more so than you are now" Mr Simons re entered the room ans announced. "Okay, so your next opointment to get some braces fitted is this time next week at exactly, two thirty pm"

"Thank you sir" Sebastian stood and shook the Dentist's hand before helping Ciel up and off the chair leading him through the door and out of the dentist completely. "

"See? That wasnt bad was it?"

"I guess not" Ciel mumbled as he grabbed his Mp3 Player out of Sebastian's hoodie pocket and slipping one ear bud in. Flicking through the songs his mood brightened considerably at the song now playing.

"I'm born to run, down rocky cliffs, give me grace, burry my sins, shattered glass, and black holes, carn't hold me back from where i need to go" Sebastian smiled pulling Ciel close to him before kissing the boys lips muffling the boy's singing.

Ciel blushed and stopped in the middle of the steet. He pulled his head set out, turned off his Mp3 Player and put it in his own hoodie pocket nd grabbed Sebastian's tie pulling the older male down to his face.

Ciel harshly bit on the bottom of Sebastian's lip asking for entrance only to loose dominance when they toung battle, he and Sebastian moaned into the kiss, Sebastian pulling Ciel close sneeking his arms under the boys shirt.

"N-not here, or now. M-maby later. I love you~"

Nodding Ciel tried to cool himself off. "Hey Sebastian..."

"Hmm?"

"Can i get a skate board?"

"Maby on your way back, we don't have time right now, we have to go to court" Nodding Ciel just followed Sebastian.

Five minuetes turned to ten and ten turned to thirty and thirty turned to forty five before both males where standing out side of there exat court room.

Opening the doors all people stood up and looked in Ciel's direction, the boy nerviously stood still until he was incouraged to walk as he was pushed on his back. He was told to sit at the front booth on the right side and when he looked to his right, he gulped.

Mike and Angela Bloom, his ex foster parents. Where glaring at him.

 **Review and tell me what colour braces Ciel should get, prehaps one or two colours.**

-Ciel2031


	15. Chapter 15

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 15**

"Order! Order to the court room! We shall now begin the jury" The judge stated alout for all to hear. "Ciel Phantomhive goes against Mr and Mrs Angel and Mike Bloom against child abuse" Ciel flitched slightly at the reminder.

"Mr Phantomhive ould you please take the stand" Gulping said child rose to stand on his feet and slowly walked to the stand in white he was told to put his hand on the holy bible and say the words aloud. "I shall speak the truth and nothing but the truth, or so help me" After that was said his attention was drawn to his lawyer who walked upto him. Nodding his head at the judge as he passed.

His name was Mr Potter.

"Mr Phantomhive, you are against your ex foster parents as you have so claimed of been abused mentally and fisically is this true?"

"Yes your honour" Ciel trembled slightly nerous as he didn't know what to do with his hands.

"Would you care to share to the court in which they have a bused you so?"

Nodding Ciel looked down into his lap before only slightly raiseing his head looking at the croud of people in the court room. When he looked to Sebastian it gave him the courage to speak as everyone was waiting for his ansewr.

"Every time i was returned home after a good day with my baby sitter. I- i was- I was thrown into the wall or call down to one of the rooms i ran stright to my room once i returned home. A-angela would beat me up the most regually, using objects such as belts, wh-whip" He chocked on a sob remembering that fatal day. "And if she ever called me to the bathroom when she was brushing her teeth she would remove the blade from her razor and cut long strokes down my ba- b- back" He sobbed softly trying to hide it and not become embarrassed infront of the whole court room.

"What about Mike?" Mr Potter asks tilting his head to the side as he walked back and forth infront of the court room listening to the young ones story.

"M-mike would- he- sometimes he beats me like Angela does, sometimes j-joining-g-g i-in with h-her. He rapes me and abused m-me s-sex-sexualy a-and, it hurt" Ciel looked at his ex foster parents to see the two glares at him causeing him to fault and shut his trap before saying anything else"

"Mr Phantomhive? Is there something else you need to say?" The boy nodded "Care to share it with the court room?" The boy made no motion as if pondering the ansewr itself.

"I- i don-don't know if t-this helps b-but.. Mike and Angela a-are..." He was shut a glare and Angela mouthed 'Dont you fucking dare' He trembled.

"They are what Mr Phantomhive?"

"Brother and Sister"

The court was silent for a moment until a large chourus of chattering could be heard. "Silence! Silent in the court room!" The judge banged her hammer on a small wooden pallet, each loud sound made Ciel jump and looked down into his lap scared of what is to happen now the truth was out.

"That will be all Mr Phantomhive, please take a seat" Ciel stood and walked back to the front table on the right and sat down in the seat right next to Sebastian. He leaned on the males shoulder slowly sobbing in the males chest.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the younger male and kissed the boys forehead before whispering in the youngers ear. "Ciel, sit up now okay? You did really well, but you have to be breave now. Don't let those beasts see you like this"

Nodding the child sat up straighter but clung to Sebastians arm as if it where a plushie.

Mr Potter, Ciel's lawyer spoke up aloud to the judge and others to hear. "You honour i would like to call up Angela to the stand, if you please" He waited for the judges confermation and once confermed with a non and a hand geasture Angela stood up pand walked over to the stand.

Angela was made to do the same as Ciel. She was made to pt her hand on the bible and say the same words. Once done she looked at the lawyer with no guilt or remorce in her eyes at old, just a cold stare, slowly turning into a glare towards Ciel from the corner of her eyes.

"Mrs Bloom is it true as Mr Phantomhive has said you where abuseing him?"

"Of course not, i love my baby boy or else why would i adopt him?"

"Do you mean you love to beat him and he looked easy breakable thus why you adopted him?" The court went into a booming of questions and arguements flying back and forth until the judge silenced them and all once more when quite.

"Of course not, i love my boy. We have been close in the past years and i love my baby, i miss him" Then she turned to Ciel. "Come back home baby, please? Your mummy and daddy missed you dearly" She said forcing out fake tears.

Half the court awwed and the unknown fake care in her tone and expression. Ciel's eyes wided and he clung to Sebastian's arms tigher tears threatening to fall until Sebastian began to rub his back in a comforting mannor reminding the boy he is with Sebastian now.

"That will be all, Mr Bloom to the stand please your honour?"

Angela left the stand and in her place came her husband/brother and sat down at the stand looking stone cold. "Mr Bloom, is it true you and Angela are related?"

"Of course not, the boy is clearly confuzed about all this and trying to win this courts case by making up any funny story his little mind makes, he has very inventice imagination you know" Miek smiled at the comment to make it sound more realistic as if hes a caring farther.

"Right, so is it also true that you have countlessly abused Ciel Phantomhive sexually?"

Mike faultered a bit which the court took notice of after he composed himself. "No, though he has been blabbering about suck notions iin his nightmares if thats any indication, he must of muddled them up. You know how dreams can seem like a reality you know" Mike smiled soflt which was obiously fake in Ciel and Sebastian's eyes.

"Very well Mr Bloom, please take your seat" Then Mr Potter turned to the judge. "That will be all your honour"

Mike and Angela's layer stood and walked infront of the court. "I would like to call Mr Sebastian Michaelis to the stand" Sebastian stood trying to pull Ciel off of him. As Sebastian was at the stand and after the ritual like everyone else he awaited the questions to flow.

"Mr Michelis correct?"

"Just call me Sebastian" Sebastian said as he glared at the lawyer.

"Very well, Sebastian. It seems that the boy is very close to you, no? The way he clings to you and holds you. Are you prehaps threttening the boy as to not tell the truth and thus trying to keep the boy for yourself for your own" He coffed before saying. "Pleasures?"

Sebastian glared and the whole court gasps. Ciel rudely stood up hands slamming on the table. "Thats not true! Sebastian has cared for me! Loved me even! More than what those two-" He was cut off by the judges loud banging on the table.

"SILENCE IN THE COURT ROOM! Mr Phantomhive! Do please be quiet when a person is in testamony!"

"S-sorry your honour" Ciel sat back down hands in lap as he looked down in slight shame and embarrassment.

Sebastian ansewred Mr Crisp, the opoenent team's lawyer. "Of course not. Once i saw the damage my dear Ciel was in i gasp and wondered what person, no, people.. would do this to such a cute boy, hes smart, intellagent and he doesnt get enough recognition over it. And i called the hospital as soon as possable for the boy when he came to my door in a bleeding mess, it was horrable, i felt so sorry for the poor boy. And i asked him once he had awoken from surgery if he would rather live with me and have a better life then the abused one he was currently living"

"And what did he say?"

"He said yes, thus i adopted him as soon as possable"

"But it says here his nme is still Ciel Phantomhive. If you adopted him then wouldn't his name now be classed as Ciel Michaelis?"

"Yes, but we are still waiting the process and aceptance for his naame to be permanantly changed"

"So does this mean you are waiting for aceptance to adopt Mr Phantomhive? And thus you where lieing to the court that you had adopted the boy?"

"I did not lie, i have adopted the boy, i as his foster farther i will love him and care for him as a propper parent should" Sebastian glared at Mike and Angela Bloom while saying this. The courts feemles gushed and awwed at the fartherly figure, the females boyfriends of husbands just grunted in anoyyance at the man.

"Very well. I would like to call Mr Phantomhive to the stand" Sebastian got down and walked in Ciel's direction as the boy stood and hugged him on his way to the stand again. "Your honour" Ciel said, he ws slowly gaining more confidence"

Mr Chrisp walked upto the stand and looked at the files in his hand before leaning on the stands wood and saying. "Mr Phantomhive, you claim you have been beaten and abused is there any proof of this?"

Ciel nodded his head leaning foward again to the microphone and said a simple. "Yes"

"Care to show us the evidence?" Mr Chrisp pushed looking to Ciel for ansewrs.

Sebastian gulped. What if all of Ciel's scars have healed by the long time hes been gone! Sebastian turned to see Mike and Angela smirking knowing something he doesnt.

Standing up in the stand Ciel turned around and slowly lifted up his shirt.

Sebastian heard and saw Mike and Angela bloom gasp in shock, clearly they was hopeing there would be no evidence, but alas they where looky they they where still red and scabby.

The whole court room gasped, even the judge as she banged her hammer on the wood again. "Silence in the court room" That shut every quiet murmer in the room.

"Mr Phantomhive, i belive the evidance is strong enough for your side fo the case, though im not so sure for your side Mr and Mrs Bloom. Especially with the fact they you may be brother and sister. Please take a seat Mr Phantomhive" The judge said turning to Ciel.

Ciel pulled his shirt down, turned around and walked back to Sebastian. Sebastian pulled the younger male close giving him a hug "Your doing really well Ciel, its nearly over now we just need to wait for the court to deside if your ex foster parents are guilty with charge or not"

"Okay" Ciel sat back up as he heard people coming back into the room and sit back down, a male stood up with blond hair and anounced aloud. "Your honour. We, the court. Find Mr and Mrs Bloom..."

 **Where else do you want Ciel and Sebastian to go? P.s I thank you Promocat, you have done nothing but encouraged me to do thi story well and carry on, thank you for your rivews it really helps alot if not i would of given up a long time ago ^.^ Thank you xx**

-Ciel2031


	16. Chapter 16

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 16**

"Your honour. We, the court. Find Mr and Mrs Bloom...Guilty"

There was many cheers but also arguments for those who where on Angela's and Mike's side. Almost after the word 'Guilty was said two police men came into the room and cuffed both afults.

The judge stood up and banged her hammer before saying. "Case closed" And she then leeft the room.

Ciel started to cry and pushed his face into Sebastian's chest hugging him close. "Ciel..?" Said boy looked up. "Whats wrong? We won..."

"I-i i am just.. So happy t-that i get to stay with you.." Ciel trailed off. Sebastian smiled as he leaned down and kissed the younger boy on the forehead and picked up the younger male to his chest, carrying him bridal style.

"Where we going now?" Ciel mumbbled into the older males chest.

"How about we go to bed and get some rest you seem pretty tired"

"No"

"No?" Ciel nodded. "Hmm, then how about we go to the park and feed the ducks?" The boy nodded again. "Okay then, lets go feed quackers" Sebastian gave a like smirk before chuckling to himself still loud enough for Ciel to hear.

Mr Quackers is what Ciel called his toy duck that he takes into the shower with him. Ciel playfully hit Sebastian on the shoulder, flirtlously. Sebastian chuckled again at Ciel's childish acts.

Well i spose it looked right, he did looked round about ten when in all honesty he was only sixteen years of age soon to be seventeen, just thinking about it made it sound weird, he never wanted his percious kitten to grown up.

They soon arrived at the park but on there way Sebastian stoped off at a corner shop and bought some bread handing it to Ciel.

It was really peiceful, calm and breath taking, the trees had loads of blossom and ocasional white rabbits on the hills munching on the grass.

"So...Ciel. What do you fancy for dinner?" Ciel and Sebastian was currently on the bench throwing bread into the water or on the concreat for the greedy birds. Ciel's faviourite was the only little baby duckling that waddled upto his side.

"Hmm... i dunno, can we order pizza?"

"Sure, you deserve it" Ciel smiled at that comment and mused it over himself, he did fianally face his fear with his ex foster parents. "Hey Ciel, have you desided on what colour braces to get yet?"

Ciel groaned at the reminder and gave a blunt. "No" Making Sebstian chuckle. "Alright. So you ready to go? The sooner we get home the sooner we can snuggle up on the couch in nice warm pyjamas" Here Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel. "Or not" Ciel blushed. "I-" Ciel's mouth twitched unknowing on what to say. "S-sure i guess, we could er.. not wear- you know...pj's.." Sebastian chuckled at Ciel bluntness and cuteness and how he made everything sound so innocent.

"Of course my Ciel" Both males stood and started to head home.

Upon arrival Sebastian went straight to the kitchen cubard and pulled out a dominos menu.

When Ciel walked through the front door he went stright upstairs and grabbed some kitten pyjamas. He was wearing a baggy shirt with a yawning kitten on it, and his shorts where smaller versions of the kitten but in diffrent persisions like sleeping, eating, stretching and playing with a ball of yarn.

Ciel reached into the cubard draw and pulled out two cat ears and stuck them atop his head. He's allways had a thing for cat there so un readable and intresting, so without further ado he went to stairs to only see Sebastian in hi sboxers which made him blush.

Sebastian looked up from the sofa turning his head away from the Tv as he saw Ciel come and sif down in his lap. "C-ciel?" Sebastian then grabbed the boys waste and squeezed the boy. "You are soooo cute! Aww" Sebastian cooed as he petted the fake ears.

Ciel blushed at Sebastian's reaction but desided to humour him and began to make a purring sound putting his hands in fists to his chest and pawing white nudgeing his head under the older males chin. This is what cats do right? He wasnt to sure, hes never had a cat before.

Boths males came back to reality as there was three knocks one the door and one press on the door bell at Sebastian's front door. Standing up Ciel ansewred the door.

The was a male in a dominos outfit and pushed a pizza box and a bag into the boys hands before checking is pocket and reading aloud the price of the food. Sebastian stood up and paid the man as Ciel sat down on the sofa and already opening the box and taking a large slice of the yummy pizza. He hummed in conntent.

"You know when you said we where'nt going to wear Pj's? I think i like you better like this" Sebastian said as he came back in and gestured to Ciel's attire.

Ciel looked down at his attire then Sebastian spoke back up again as he sat down arm wrapping around the younger boys shoulder. "Or did you just want to see my body?" He whispered into the boys ear while kissing the rim.

Ciel violently blushed. "N-no..." Ciel put his hands on the hem on his shirt and lifted it off and over his head, leaving the cat ears on and then taking off his shorts leaving him in his baby blue boxers.

"There now wh-" He was cut off by Sebastian. "-I can look at your body now too" Sebastian smirked at Ciel's blush, so the whole comment sounded like 'There now i cn looka t your body now too' when Ciel tried to say "There now where even"

"Oh shut up and eat your food" Ciel murmured as he turned the Tv channel over and started to watch Bitter Rabbit, he jumped with joy. His favourite disney movie was playing. He gave a slight squeel of exitement making the older male in the room chuckle as he picked up his pizza and a couple of chips.

Ciel scooted closer to Sebastian slowly looseing intrest in the Tv and more on Sebastian's body. Wait? What? Yes, he just admitted to himself in his thoughts that Sebastian's body was the most intresting this to him right now. That ilky chest, it was so white, he just loved it.

After finishiing his food Ciel began to move closer and wanting to test something out, Ciel crawled onto Sebastian's lap and kissed Sebastian on the neck and then the chest before kissing Sebastians nipple.

Sebastian was completely shocked by Ciel's actions and wasnt weather to act or just see what the boy would do. And hes glad he let the boy act as Ciel started to move his hips in a circler motion.

 **Review and tell me what colour and picture patterns Ciel should get for a skate board, spoiler furure chapter**

-Ciel2031


	17. Chapter 17

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 17**

YAOI Chapter, for those not to much of liker for underaged BoyxBoy i suggest you skip this chapter and jump to the next one. (Hand jobs and Blow jobs) You have been warned.

As Ciel moved his hips in a circler motion on top of Sebastian's growing bulge, Sebastian gasped which made the younger male stop nd look down at the older man in convern. Had he hurt him?

Sebastian grabebd the boys hips and began to move his own hips in a circler motion upwards into the boys growing buldge. The boy gasp as he began to grind down needing that delicious friction that Sebastian provided for him.

"S-sebastian...It- it... It feels.."

"Good?" Ciel nodded instantly in a fast motion as he grunted trying to get more friction. Remembering how much it felt better in the shower with nothing off Ciel reached down and slid his boxers off of his hips shocking Sebastian to wide eyes.

The boy turned back and pulled Sebastian's off. As soon as the boxers where removed he amediantly put his hand on the other male and began to pump. When the older male didnt move only looking up at Ciel mezmorized, Ciel grabebd Sebastian's hand and put it on his own cock and began to move in an up and down motion.

He groaned in pleasure bucking up slightly as he felt Sebastian take control and push him down onto the bed. Sebastian began to kiss and lick up the boys neck suckling as he pinched one of the boys nipples causeing the boy to moan loud and buck up into Sebastian's body.

Ah, it felt so good. Was the most thought, thought.

Desiding to see how the boy would react Sebastian licked the boys slit and the boys member twitched in exitement making the younger boy remble greatly.

"Ngg...S-Sebastian. M-more, s-so goo-gooood~!" Ciels eyes closed in bliss and he rolled his up up into Sebastian's mouth. Bolting up slightly Ciel gave a loud whimpering moan mixed groan as he felt like he was going to come just from Sebastians toutches alone.

"Do you like this Ciel?" Sebastian said as he took his head off of the boys member taking a breath before jumping back in only to suck harder. Ciel squeezed his toes tight and brough his hand down and cupped Sebastian's balls fondaliing them.

Sebastian gave Ciel a slight spank to his bottom and tusked. The boy froze shocked at Sebastian's actions but looked up to see what the older male was going to do.

Leaning down Sebastian went to Ciel's ear and whispered. "Ciel's a naughty boy, acting so sinful like this? Naughty boys must... Be...Punished~" He purred causeing tingles to travel through the blue eyes boy.

"Mmm~ What you gonna do about it Mr Teacher Man~?"

Sebastian was shocked in his bind at how blunt Ciel had been tonight. Does this mean that his wishes are slowly coming true? Oh how he wished he could pound into that tight little arse. Or Ciel trying so hard but failing terrably to take Sebastian only making him look cute in an attempt to get his small member in Sebastian's hole. Sebastian chuckled at the thought.

"I belive some teasting is enough, no?" After that said Sebastian started to stroke around the base of the boys member making Ciel whimper and that made his smirk.

"S-Sebastian~ Please~"

"Please what?"

"Please Mr Teacher Man, Sir. C-can you er.. Can y- can you suck. Suck me down there, please?" Ciel ground his hips up into the air seeking the dire need for friction. "Of course my dear naughty student" Sebastian smirked at the way they choose the school topic for role playing.

I wonder how Ciel will act once he goes back to school and i am there teaching him? Will he remember this night and blush that cute face and ebarraess himself in public by getting a boner just thinking about it? He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Ciels balls tighten after sucking Ciel for so long. He too was near realease and helped Ciel stroke him as he licked and sucked Ciel.

A sudden gasp of shock fluttered through the air as Ciel became limp his come spurting into the air lie a founting before splashing on his and Sebastian's chest and belly areas.

Sebastian comeing soon after he pulled th eboy in his lap and lied down exausted.

They both closed there eyes without noticing and fell asleep cuddling each one another in bodily fluids.

 **Aww how sweet... But has Ciel been hiding something he isnt telling Sebastian, put your guesses in the reviews and let me know what you think! Thanks again guys!**

-Ciel2031


	18. Chapter 18

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 18**

Ciel's eyes slowly opend to find himself with a thumb in his mouth. When he looked down both of his hands was cuddling Sebastian's arm to his chest. As his eyes traveled up his eyes went wide when he noticed that it was Sebastians thumb in his mouth.

Sebastian opened his eyes from the short flinch the body above him made. He looked down to see Ciel had his thumb in his mouth and he chuckled causeing Ciel to blush, but the boy was to embarrassed to realize he still had the thumb in his mouth, thus, Sebastian bagan to move his thumb in and out as if to appear that the boy was sucking on his thumb probarly, this made him chuckled again softly as he wrapped his free hand around the boys waste and hugged him kissing the boy on the head.

"How cute. My baby sleeps while sucking a thumb" He chuckled again and Ciel spit the thumb out of hiss mouth after he realized Sebastian was making it seam as if he is sucking on it, which he wasnt.

Grabbing firmly on Sebastian's hand, Ciel pushed it way making a 'pop' sound with the thumb as it left his mouth, a bit of drool dripping down his chin. In an instant Sebstian leaned foward and licked away the drool. Ciel blushed.

"S-s-Sebastian?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. You just looked so sweet there blushing, it was rather cute" Sebastian gave a wide smile at the boy before moving to get up. "Anyways, it's time to get dressed"

"Why, where we going?"

"Where going to the dent-" Ciel was gone, just a poof of dust of where he once was. Sebastian sighed. "Ciel!" He shouted up at the ceiling where he was probibly hiding in the bedroom, cause they did fall asleep on the sofa after all.

"Ciel! If you don't get down here all dressed i swear we wonte make that devils food cake like i promised" That the boy defanantly heard as there was a loud thump above Sebastian.

Said male fell out of the clauset and onto the floor when he heard Sebastian's thret, he would do anything. And i mean ANYTHING, just for some cake. His cake, all cakes where Ciel's apparently.

So grumbling under his breath Ciel went back to his hiding place and grabebd some clothes for himself. He just wore a sailors outfit today, and for his arms, they where healing perfectly and you didn't even know they where there anymore, which he was glad. Now he can live a normal life like everyone else. That is, cause he never considered himself normal when he cut himself, he allways had to hide in a hoodie.

Making his way down stairs Ciel found Sebastian whereing his previous clothes, cause you see, Sebastian beleves you can where the same set of clothes for two days at least.

"Ciel..." Sebastian gasped as he saw the younger male. He looked beautiful, flawless even. The older male approached Ciel and he wrapped his arms around his chest and gives him a kiss. "Your not wearing a hoodie"

"I- yea, i know"

"Why?"

"I- well. Do you want me to wear a hoodie?" Am i to gross to look at? Do i look hedious? He added as an after thought so that Sebastian couldn't hear.

"No no no no no. It's just that, you are allways wearing a hoodie. But don't wear a hodie i love you like this. Though on the other side i want you to wear a hoodie"

I know it, Ciel thought.

"Cause i dont want anybody else looking at your body"

Ciel blushed as Sebastian came closer and whisped the last words in his ear. "...But me" Ciel gasped as he was spun around and was given a passionete kiss on the lips.

"S-sebas.. where gonna be late"

"Hmm? Oh, Oh! Right, lets get going. You desided on what colour braces your gonna get?" Sebastian asked as he helped the younger male into the car. "I didn't know you could get colours"

"Yea, they have the most simple colours, red, blue, orange, yellow, green, purple, pink, white, black and grey exetra exetra.."

"Hmm, what colour do, you, think i would look go wearing?" Ciel tilted his head back, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest from knowing he is going to the dentist and no one can stop him from not going.

"Well, its up to you, but on my own opinion, i think you would look cute with purple and blue"

"Purple and blue? Hmm, sounds like nice colours to go together, i like it" Ciel smiled.

"Glad you hurried and made a choice" Ciel looked at the older male, waiting for him to finish. "Cause where here" Ciel looked out the window and saw he was right, and gulped.

"Ciel"

"Hmm?"

"If your good, we will not only make the devils food cake when we get back, but i will also get you a skate board like you asked"

Nodding, Ciel went into silent moode again as they walked through the front automatic doors. Ciel clinging to Sebastian's arms all the way.

 **Thank you** **Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen** **for reviewing a colour for Ciel's braces, im glad you where pacient enough to wait until its time for Ciel to go back to the dentist... But how is Ciel gonna act? Hmm, see if you can guess in the comments guys! Until next time..Bu-bye! xx**

-Ciel2031


	19. Chapter 19

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 19**

"Welcome back Ciel, i hope your looking foward to being back here, yes?" Mr Simons greeted the younger male as he took a seat in the awkward dentist chair.

"No" Said male said bluntly s he slumped stifly into the dentist chair, arms crossed.

"Ciel, be a little more polite" Sebastian said as he too sat down, but in the chair at the corner of the room.

"No sir" Ciel said hopefing it sounded better.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the younger male.

"It's perfectly alright Mr Michaelis, those who are scared do tend to be a, how do i say this..A little grumpy?"

"Im not grumpy!" Ciel turned around and it made both males chuckle and the younger to go back to grumbling nasty words under his breath.

"Anyways, lets begin. Have you desided on colours yet?"

Nodding Ciel ansewred. "Yes, blue and purple.." He looked up and saw Sebastian glare at him and the boy rolled his eyes before finishing. "..Please"

"Of course. I will be right back"

Sebastian stood after Mr Simons left and aproched Ciel. "Ciel, if you don't start being nice, i wonte talk to you for the rest of the day, and you will be sent to your room without any of the items i promised you today" Sebastian said sternly looking into the younger males eyes.

Ciel slumped in his seat, tears coming to his eyes as he looked down into his lap looseing eye contact with Sebastian. No, his foster farther. If thats how Sebastian was going to treat him... like farther and child, then he was no more to Ciel than a farther.

"Yes. Dad" He spat out looking away. He heard Sebastian sigh before the door opened to reveal Mr Simons with a plastic box in his hand, and in that box ws small little bead like things in the colour of his choice. Purple and blue.

"Okay Ciel, im gonna havev to ask you to put these glasses on so the light doesnt hurt your eyes" The boy nodded and took the glasses before putting them on and lifting his head back up. Glad that Sebastian couldn't see his eyes though the sun glasses.

But what the older male did see was a tear slip down the boys cheek and a small quivering bottom lip. Had he really hurt the boys feelings that much? Sebastian stood up and walked over to Mr Simons and whispered into his ear.

"Can you give us a moment please? Somethings up with him and hes rather upset, give us five minuets tops"

The dentist nodded in understanding and left the room to check on some more files. Sebastian turned his head down to Ciel and sat on the dentist chair with the boy and slowly removed the glasses to see puffy red eyes with tears ready to slide down to his cheeks.

He lifted his hand and put it on the boys cheek and brushed his thumb under the boys eye. "Ciel.." He whispered before pulling the boy into a hug. "I love you Ciel, don't forget that okay? I'm sorry, i didn't mean to upset you like that, i know its scary for you being here. Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry. Please forgive me. I love you Ciel. My Ciel" Sebastian let a tear slip making the boy gasp a bit before he himself reached up and hugged the male back, pulling on his tshirt with his fist burrying his face in the mans shoulder.

"I love you too...Sebastian"

Said male smiled before moving away and wipeing the boys tears away and placeing the glasses back on the boy.

"Now. Who's gonna be my big brave boy?"

Ciel sniffled a bit before whispering quietly into the room. "I am.."

"Thats my boy" Sebastian said pulling Ciel into his chest giving him a cuddle one last time befor eplacing a kiss upon the boys forehead and then pulling away completely.

"I'll go get Mr Simons, you be a good boy and be brave okay?" And with that Sebastian opend the door to see Mr Simons on the wall outside, said male turned around to see Sebastian open the door aand say. "You can come back in now"

Nodding the dentist came back and slipped some gloves on. "Okay, elts get this over with" He lowered the dentist chair and turned on the over head lamp above the boy and started to glue the small purple and blue beads to the boys teeth.

Blue then purple, blue, purple, blue, purple, blue and then purple over and over until he added a silver wire and announced he was finished.

Ciel rubbed his bottom jaw in slight pain as his jaw aked. "Thank you" the boy mumbled.

"Not a problem, now your gonna have to come back in six months time to get them tightend" The boy nodded before standing up and Sebastian wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders. "Thank you" He said to the dentist before leaving.

"You did really well Ciel"

"Yea?"

"Yea. Now.. How about we go get that skate board i promised you, hmm?" The younger nodded as they got into Sebastian's car. Next stop, 'Wheels' the shop that owned bikes, skate boards, scooters and loads more.

-Ciel2031


	20. Chapter 20

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 20**

"Sebastian? Can i get this one?" Sebastian turned around to see that Ciel was holding a dark grey skate board with a dark blue and rim and electric blue wheels, with its top right white white. On the bottom of the skate boared was electric blue writeing in japazeeze.

Ciel looked at the plate beside where he grabebd the skate board and had a look at the translation of what the board said 'Black Butler' with black and white feathers around the symbols on the board.

"Sure, do you want anything else?" Ciel looked up in the air in throught as his eyes roamed the store and he jumped with an idea. "Yea, i need protection"

Sebastian choked on his spit as he amediantly thought of something diffrent. Ciel ran upto him. "Sebastian, are you okay?" Said male nodded. "Im fine. What was you saying?"

"I need protection. You know, like knee pads and a helmet exetra"

"Okay, go choose which ones you like"

"Okay" Ciel went off in the other direction and looked up at the protection gear. He looked up and saw a plane dark grey helmet and pads and on the pads where little pentagram thing in electric blue. He grabbed them and went back to Sebastian and handed them over.

"These please"

"Okay, let go pay for these"

The both headed to the check out and once everything was scanned the female at the till said. "That will be forty five pounds and nighty nine please"

Sebastian reached to get his card out while Ciel gasped. "Sebastian, i carn't let you get those for me, its to much" Ciel said as he pushed his body upto Sebastians, resting his hands on Sebastians he looked up at the male with pleeding eyes.

Did he even know what he was doing?

Sebastian put his card in the slot and entered his pin while talking. "Im buying them for you, i dont mind, really, i wanna buy them for your if it makes you happy" Sebastian smiled.

"I doesnt make me happy when you spend so much money on me"

"You wasnt complaining when i bought loads of ingreadients so we can make you devils food cake for tonight"

Ciel mumbled under his breath. "Yea, but we can both enjoy it"

Sebastian removed his card from the slot. "Yea but once its eaten its gone, whear as your skate board will be there for how ever long you keep it" Ciel looked down sad. "It's okay Ciel, I wanted to buy these for you"

Ciel stayed silent as Sebastian and himself walked out of the shop. Then out of no where Ciel jumped out of his skin a tad when he felt something being put on his head, he turned around and found that Sebastian had put his helmet on Ciel.

Out of no wear Ciel hugged Sebastian and started crying. Why was he crying?

Sebastian became very concered ad took teh helmet off and leaning down to eye level with Ciel. "Ciel..are you oka-" He was cut off by Ciel.

"I-i- i just love you S-s-Sebastian..y-your so k-kind to me-e. A-and i-i love you for that. I-if you weren't here with me in my life i-i i wouldn't make it a-a-and i- i wouldn't be here a-any m-m-more.." The boy sobbed louder into Sebastians chest.

"It's okay Ciel-" He was cut off by Ciel.

"No! It's not okay! Sebastian, if you wasnt here! I would be dead by now! I- if you wernt here at all to help and comfort me i-i i would- i would... That night when i came to you after Mike and Angela did this" He pointed to his his grey looking eye. "I was planning o-on-n-n committing s-suiside, i-i couldn't take it anymore...B-but, i-if i didn't see that picture of y-you and m-me on the desk in my r-room, both us ha-h-happy- i- i wouldn't be here, you Sebastian, was the reason i desided to live. And you are the reason of me here now and i-i- i love you"

By now both males where on the concrete floor outside of their car. Sebastian had uncontrolable tears as did Ciel. He carnt imagine a life without Ciel or the other way around.

Sebastian tilted Ciel's head upwards to looked in the younger males eyes and slowly poved foward while whipeing away the younger males tears with his thumb. He hesitently leaned foward, knowing full well that he was in the public eye this time and put his lips onto the youngers much smaller ones.

They both closed there eyes in bliss as they shared their passionete kiss. Ciel was still crying while hugging Sebastian and Sebastian as hugged the younger male as close to his body as possible.

"I love you Ciel" Sebastian whispered.

"I-i love you t-too, Sebas-Sebas- Sebastian-n-n.." Ciel's head slightly bounced as he forced the end of Sebastians name out sobbing while clutching the older males shirt.

He leaned up and kissed Sebastian again. This time sitting on the males lap and burrying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck sobbing quietly.

Both males stayed that way, some passerbys took photos and awwed before moving on.

"I love you" They both said in unsion before kissing each other again.

-Ciel2031


	21. Chapter 21

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 21**

Warning Lemon (Masterbation) No like skip to next chapter..Lemon more at the end of the chapter!

"No..." Sebastian sighed. "Ciel, you just spilt it all over"

Ciel looked down to see he had just spilt the cake mix all over the counter top. "Sorry Sebastian.."

"It's okay, we will just have to make more" Sebastian began to clean the side off with kitchen roll and when he went back to wipe the last bit off, Ciel was licking it.

"Ciel! Stop it, you'll get sick, theres raw egg in there"

Ciel glared with a pet lip. "But its nice"

"Maby.. but you wonte be saying its nice when u say how mean it was for making you i'll and bed ridden"

"Fine..." Ciel sighed as he watched Sebastian clean away the rest of the chocolte cake mix.

"Okay, time to start again"

After they finally reached the part just before Ciel spilt all the mix, Sebastian took over and began to stir and then handed it back over to the younger male. "Okay, now carefully pour it into the cake bowl"

Ciel lifted and poured and it looked so yummy in its tin. He watched hungraly, mouth dribling spit as it was pushed into the hot oven.

"God i carnt wait!"

Sebastian chuckled a bit at the sighed of Ciel crouching on the floor looking into the oven as if stareing at it long enough is gonna make it cook faster.

"Come on Ciel, go get changed, your covered in cake mix"

"Actually i think i might take a little rest" Ciel yawned. "Im nackerd"

"Oh, alright. Mind if i join you?"

"Actually i prefer it if i was alone tonight" Ciel stood awkwardly looking at Sebastian in the apron, he looked just so cute. And everytime Sebastian turned around he could'nt help but look at his butt. Ciel blushed at the thought.

"Oh?" Ciel nodded. "And why is that?"

"I just thought.. cause its gonna be warm tonight..anyways its just a nap, i might change my mind later on, no need to check on me. I just wanna be alone for now.." Ciel trailed off.

Sebastian nodded his head. "I understand. You get your nap then and i'll wake you when the cakes done?"

"Please do, and dont eat that cake until i do. I wanna be the first to try it"

"Alright"

Ciel started to head upstairs after he took his own apron off. Just before he went up the actual stairs he turned around to see Sebastian cleaning away.

Once he made it upstairs he closed his door to his own bedroom and took his shirt and shorts off. He threw them just on the floor not caring in the slightest.

Turning arround Ciel sat on the side of his bed and begant to paw at his half errection. The boy moaned as he cranend his neck to look up into the ceiling. Ah it felt so good, slowly rubbing up and down, repete.

The boy layed down on his bed face down trying to muffle his moans into his pillow as he palmed his member through his boxers.

Getting annoyed at the fabric blocking direct contact, he shook them off before he grabebd his member and began to stroke it up and down, on ocassioans rubbing his thumb and fingers on the tip of his member in complete bliss.

He groaned at the feeling as he began to imagine it was Sebastian doing this to him. He moved his free hand to his arse cheeks and began to massarge them. While doing so he began to buck into his hand.

"S-s-Sebastian-n-n..." He moaned out as he bit his pillow trying to muffle any sounds what so ever. After all he, was, supposed to be asleep.

He brought his hand that was on his cheeks to his mouth and began to suck and slither them up in slava before moving them back down to his arse and he glided his middle finger down the crack of his arse before slipping the finger into the tight rim of muscles.

"Ah! Se-se-Sebastia!...Ahh...y-yea..r-r-right there! Ahh oh s-sooo g-goooddd..." Ciel moaned out as he moved backwards into the finger in his arse as he then added another. His grip on his hard member tightend as he bucked foward into the grip then bucked backwards into the fingers. All of this tension was getting to him until he couldnt hold it no more.

Ciel came with a cry of Sebastian's name. "Ahh, S-s Sebastian!...Fwhah" He started panting as he removed his fingers and layed flat on his stomach on the bed.

Ciel didnt want to move, though if he didn't Sebastian could walk in any moment to 'wake' him up to tell him, his cake is done. So without urther ado he got some new clothes and dabed himself down with a cloth before going to open his bedroom door.

He froze as he saw Sebastian's hand as if it was ready to grab the door handle.

"Ciel? Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Sebastian's worried voice asked. Ciel was confuzed until he remembered he said he was going to go to sleep.

"Hmm? Oh, ya. I had a nightmare, nothing to worry about"

"You sure? Cause i heard u screaming out my name"

Ciel blushed before stuttering in his ansew. "I-i i'm s-sure" Ciel smield weekly. The younger male walked past Sebastian and down stairs to see a sut peice of devils food cake on the counter top.

Upstairs Sebastian still stands looking into the younger males room. On his bed was a white substance. He got closer, swiped his fingers in it and brought it to his nose to sniff it. His eyes widend as he looked back to where Ciel had left.

Meanwhile as Ciel was eating his cake down stairs his eyes widend as he remembered, he cleaned himself. But not the bed! So he ran up stairs hoping Sebastian only went to the toilet and didn't go in his room yet.

But, when he went into his room, he found that his bed covers are no longer the same as before but they where new, clean ones. They where now satin red. He gulped. Sebastian must have seen his come on the sheets, hes gotta have!

Turning to his right Ciel bumped into someones chest, not just anyones chest. Sebastians chest and he was holding Ciel's sheets and his own sheets and a few clothes and towels. He must of been getting the laoundry ready to clean.

"S-sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Y-you didn't see..erm..."

"That you must of been eating ice cream cause it was all over the bed?" Sebastian wanted to see if Ciel would lie about what he was actually doing.

"Y- wha? Er..Y-yes! I-i i'm sorry, i didn't mean to er.. get. Ice cream, on the bed"

Sebastian sighed. "I told you not to eat upstairs"

"I know im sorry"

"Okay, anyways its time for home school"

"Nooo!"

"Yesss" Sebastian asnewred back as he walked down stairs and put the washing in the washer. Why did Ciel lie to him? He heard Ciel screaming his name while he was doing, inaproriate things up stairs alone. It was obious what the boy was doing. But why is he- He was cut off his train of thoughts as Ciel slammed some books down on the coffee table in the room.

"Hurry up before i run away"

Sebastian sighed. He couldnt wait till Ciel could go back to school so he wouldnt have to do, all, the teaching to this kid, though he admits he likes spending time with him.

Coming back to the real world, Sebastian put on his glasses and sat on the sofa. He looked up grabbed a text book and looked to see that Ciel was slouching on the carpet, his arms on the coffee table with his head in the crook of his elbow.

"Okay, sit upstraight, i am gonna give you ten questions and you are gonna ansewr them. For each wrong question you get a smack on the hand, and for each right question.." He thought for a minuet and then got an idea. "..I will give you a kiss" He chuckled inside as Ciel instantly sat up pen in the read. Thgouh he also saw that he tried to act as though he didnt care that he would get a kiss if he got the question right.

"Okay here we g-"

"Carnt i do questions on geography and not history?"

"No because you know your geography and you need help on history" Ciel pouted. Sounded like he really wanted those kisses, and when Ciel thought about it he couldn't help but to blush at the thought.

"Okay. Begin"

-Ciel2031


	22. Chapter 22

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 22**

Ciel's lessons have been going good, but bad aswell. As much as he loved being kissed he also loved being hit on the hand, it was sort of turning him on, if he dare say so himself. Just imagine it.

A hot guy with glasses, black hair with a ruller and a loving evil glare, looking at you, how could you not love the man? And a name like Sebastian, it jus made Ciel's legs wobble.

"Okay, one more question.." Sebastian sighed, he wanted to give Ciel another kiss and not a whack, so without further adoo he read a very old question int the book that Ciel didnt know the ansew of last time.

"What happend t the jewish people in the jew camps?"

Ciel bit his lip, he remembered being asked this question before when he was trapped in the carboard box.

"Erm.. weak jews went to the left, hard working on the right" Sebastian nodded, and Ciel carried on. "The weak where gassed out in the chambers" Tis next part her whispered "By Sebastian michaelis farts" He coffed as if he didnt saying anything at all before carrying on. "And the strong ones lived and worked to death"

"Correct" Sebastian stood and walked round the table to kiss Ciel.

"Now..I think its about time tha-" Ciel was cut off by Ciel's pained moan. "Ciel are you okay?"

"N-no.." Said boy whined as he held his cheek. "My teeth hurt"

Nodding in understanding, Sebastian helped the boy up and carried him to the kitchen putting himo n the counter top where he and Ciel baked earlier he pulled out some medication.

"It will be from your braces, don't worry i'll just give you some off this and it will make you nice and tired" Sebastian put some medicen on a spoon and held it infron of the younger boy.

"Open wide now, say ahh"

"Ahh-" Ciel coffed. "Yack! Thats descusting!" Sebastian chuckled.

"There. Now, how about i make you a nice hot chocolate and we can get to bed? Hmm?" Ciel nodded his head as he watched the older male boil the kettle and made them both a hot choolate.

Ciel jumped down from the counter and grabbed his cup off of Sebastian and they both headed upstairs. Sebastian was upstairs first and turned around and kissed Ciel''s forhead making said boy squint his eyes shut.

"Good night Ciel"

"Eh?"

"You wanted to sleep in your room remember?"

"I- er..."

"I'm only joking, come on" Sebastian pulled the younger male into this own room before closing the door. Ont he bed was soot the cat.

"Go on, get of you" Sebastian said waving a hand at the cat.

Ciel put his cup down on the bed side cabanet before going to pick the cat up, his alergys long gone. "Aww, dont be mean Sebby. Maby soot here wants my time to you know" Ciel smirked at the older man glareing at the cat in Ciel's arms.

Its obious what Sebastian was thinking. I wanna be in those arms. But alas the older male sighed and he to put his cup on the otehr side of the bed on the bed side cabanet.

Ciel put the cat on the floor and hugged Sebastians waste. "Its okay Sebby, i prefer to hug you more than that attention seeking cat, though the same can be said for you"

Sebastian glare a little. "Meaning?"

"You like to seek attention from me Sebby-kins. Aint i right?" Sebastian mumbled un his breath. "Sorry what was that?"

"Nothing, now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold" He said and both males drank there chocolate.

"Sebastian"

"Hmm?"

"You love you, you know that, right?"

"No"

Ciel's head shot up before he huffed and layed back down. "Liar, you do know"

Sebastian chuckled some. "I love you too"

"So... can we go skating tomorrow?"

-Ciel2031


	23. Chapter 23

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 23**

"Ouch" Ciel said as he rubbed his cheek. He had just fallen off of his skate board. Sebastian sighed again as he got off of his own skate board. Yes he had a skate board in bedroom, thus is the reason why Ciel asked if Sebastian could also get him one.

"Ciel, you alright?" Said boy nodded as he took Sebastian's hand and got helped up off of the ground. "You need to be more careful" Sebastian said causeing Ciel to glare at the older male.

Sebastian was wearing red helmet, kneepads and the rim of is skate board was read, the top was dark grey like Ciel's and the picture under neath was black feathers with dripping blood on it.

They where both at an abondoned skate park practacing how to skate. Ciel grumbled under his breath as he grabbed his board again and put his left foot on it before pushing off with his right.

"How do i not fall off?"

"You need to be more confident in your movements, that way you have a less a chance of falling off. Like this, watch" Sebastian said as he made his way up a large quarter pipe and road down it only to travel across the parks concreate before giong up a mini ramp and jumping upon a sideways pole and landing back on the concreate.

Ciel's mouth was agape as he watched the male skate before glareing at the older male. "Show off" Sebastian smirked as he skated to Ciel and wrapped his arms around the younger male still riding on his skate board, carrying Ciel bridal style.

"S-sebastian!"

"Yes?"

Ciel glared. "Y-you bastard!" Sebastian stopped skateing after he made it back to Ciel's own skate board and he put the younger boy down and hit him upside the heaad. "No cussing" Sebastian glared at the younger male.

"Whatever"

Sebastian sighed. "Ciel juust cause you carnt do it doesnt mean you have to go into a sour mood"

"Sour mood? Sour mood!? I'll show you a sour mood!" Ciel grabbed his skate board and threw it onto the floor, snapping the board in half. It all seamed as if it all went in slow motion. Ciel's face was inraged and angry.

Sebastians face was in pure shock and disopointment with the child behavour. The older males face glared at the younger for his bad attitude.

Once out of his rage Ciel looked around to see what he had done and he gasped on the inside as tears came to the sides of his eyes. His hands shook as if he was about to pick the board up but didn't. Instead, he looked up at Sebastians upset exression and his heart clenched.

"I-" He began but was cut off when Sebastian just turned around with his board and went back to his car, on the way taking his helmet off. Ciel stood there dumb struck not sure what to do or say.

"Sebastian! I- i'm sorry!" Ciel broke down and went to his knees on the floor, tears running down his face. What had he done? Why did he do that? "Sebastian.." He whispered as he saw Sebastian heading back towards him.

Sebastian looked down at the boy on the floor and helped him onto his feet. Once the boy was on his feet, the older male brushed dirt off of the boys knees with his hand before taking Ciel's hand and walking him to the car.

Ciel climbed into the passenger seat and stayed quiet while Sebastian got in and started the car. Ciel's bottom lip was constantly on the verge of wobbling as tears threttend to fall down from his face onto his cheeks.

"S-sebastian...?"

"Hmm?"

"Y-your mad arn't you?"

"Damn right im mad. Pulling a tantrum and destroying your skate board that cost alot of money. So as soon as we get home you going to, your, room and you may only come out to go to the bathroom or come and collect your dinner" Ciel's head went down cast as he looked away from Sebastian. "Is that understood?" Sebastian asked to clarifiy that the boy knew what was going to happen. When Ciel didn't ansew Sebastian said it again but with a more sterner voice. "Is that understood!?"

Ciel nodded his head. "I- yes.." He sighed as he puleld his hoodie over his head and tightening the strings.

"Good. Where here, now go to your room" Ciel didn't ave to be told twise as he got out of the car, the older male following in foot and walking into the house. Ciel went stright to his room closing the door softly as to not piss Sebastian ff any further.

Once the door was closed he took his hoodie off nd changed into a large baggy tshirt and just sat in his boxers. He stood and walked to his bed, he flopped down onto it and crawled under the covers sobbing softly so that the older male couldn't hear him.

Sebastian on the other hand had put his own skate board away in his room before going back down stairs to collect Ciel's broken skate board from the car, once done he went to the living room and placed all the peiced on the coffee table.

He was pissed off, yes, cause he just paid alot of money for a skate board only for it to get only an hours use out of it. But was e to harsh on the young boy? After all he was abused and shouted at by his ex foster prents Mike and Angela Bloom so he had to be careful about what he said to the boy as to not bring up any memorys that could send the boy into a panic attack.

Sebastian stood and when to his kitchen cubard uner the sink and pulled out some glue and nails. This should work nicely. But before he can do anything he had to get dinner prepared, so without further adoo he stood once more and began to make a simple jacket potato.

Once it was done he added butter and went to the bottom of the stirs and shouted up. "Ciel! Dinner!" After that he went to the coffee table and began to fix the boys skate board.

Sebastian grabbed the strong glue and began to stick together the small splinters in the board as well as stick the gravel paper down onto the top serface of the board. Footsteps could be slowly heard as he heard Ciel come down the stairs.

Said boy peeked around the banester on the stairs, his eyes red and puffy, you could tell hes been crying for some time. Ciel took the last step down and grabbed his dinner that was in the doorway from the hallway and the living room.

Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian working on something on the table. As he was about to get a step closer to hae a look at what he was doing Sebastians voice was heard in the room. "Why you still down here? Go back to your room" The boy flinched at the tone.

Yep, he was still mad. Just as the boy was about to speek the sae voice was heard. "Now" He ran back up the stairs and closed his door, sat on bed and began to eat his dinner.

Sebastian sighed. If he didn't do this to the boy, Ciel would never learn.

He hissed as he accedently hammered his hand. Sebastian had moved onto hammering small nails sideways into the board to keep the wood together. It was coming much better than he would of hoped.

It looked like it hadn't even been broken in the first place. Maby he can try take Ciel skateing again tomorrow, minus the temper tantrum.

He was finally done and he sighed in exaustion. He picked up the board and shut the lights off before going upstairs. Outside of Ciel's room was an empty bowl with potato skin. He sighed yet again for the hundreth time that night as he went to grab the handle to Ciel's bedroom door.

When he opend the door however he got the most shocked expression of his life.

"S-Sebastian!"

 **Can you guess what Sebastian saw when he walked through? Shout out to those who guess it!**

-Ciel2031


	24. Chapter 24

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 24**

"S-sebastian!" Ciel shouted in suprize as said male walked into his room.

Ciel was on the floor crouched against the bed, his arm dripping blood. The boy was self harming.

"Ciel!" Sebastian ran to Ciel's side and shook the blade out of Ciel's hand before wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Said boy had tears running down his face.

This is the first time Ciel had cut since the last time he lived with his foster parents which was three weeks ago.

"Ciel! What do you think your doing!?" Sebastian said in a very worried tone as he quickly rushed the boy over to the sink in the bathroom and put his arm under the cold water.

"I-" He was cut short as Sebastian embraced him once more. "Please Ciel..I'm so so so so sorry for yelling at you...I wonte do it again. I promise. I'm just so so sorry. Please forgive me Ciel, please. Im sorry" Sebastian said as he gathered tears in his eyes.

It was his fault Ciel desided to cut again, he treated him just like Mike and Angela treated him, hes such a bastard! Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian reached up in the cabanet and pulled out some cream and some bandages, once the cream was applied to Ciel's cuts he badages them up and then pulled the boy close. "Ciel im so sorry. Please don't do it again. Please. I love you.."

Ciel lifted his weak arms up and hugged Sebastian back. "I love you too.."

Sebastian picked Ciel up and walked to his own bedroom and put Ciel in his bed before tucking him in and climbing in next to the boy only to then pull him close. "Pleease Ciel. I love you.."

"I love you too Sebastian.."

"Forgive me.."

"No..forgive me, please. I-i i- i'm sorry for breaking that board i- I knew it was expensive and i broke it. I might as well of just ripped up all of your money..Im so sorry Sebastian..I love you.."

"It's okay Ciel.." Sebastian stood up anad Ciel sat up in bed. Confuzed on why Sebastian left the room his eyes widend to see that Sebastian was holding his skate board as if nothing ever happend to it.

"H-how..?"

"I love you Ciel. Noting glue and nails carn't fix..I'm just sorry i yelled at you. Its what Mike and Angela used to do to you..I'm just like them! I'm so sorry Ciel!"

"NO!" Sebastian was shocked at the loud tone Ciel used until he was pulled down by his shirt collar. "No! You are not like them! Dont you dare! Ever say your like them! Cause your not! Okay!? Your Sebastian! And i love you!" Ciel leaned up and kissed Sebastian harshly to get his point across that he loved the man more than family.

Sebastian kissed back wrapping his arms round the younger male.

"Ciel..How would you like to go skate boarding tomorrow? Minuss the temper tantrum?"

"I'd like that.." Ciel kissed Sebastian again both of them falling onto the bed. Sebastian began to roam his hands up on Ciel's sides rubbing circles with his thumbs before giving him one last kiss and pulling away.

"Ciel...why di dyou cut yourself?"

"I- i feel as though Mike and Angela are planning something. Something bad and there not in prison, but i know there in prison i just- I wan-i wanna be sure. You know..?"

"I understand the feeling" Seabstian wrapped his arms tighter aroun dthe younger male kissing the top of the boys head.

"Sebastian..J-just to be sure that they are still in prison- c-can i see my ex foster parents?"

Sebastian was rather startled by the question even though he knew it was coming, he wasnt prepared to ansewr the question its self. "Ciel..i dont think-" He was cut off by Ciel.

"Please Sebastian, i wanna know that they are locked away and carnt hurt me anymore...Please Sebastian. Please.." Ciel slumped onto the matress of the bed. He was exausted. He needed to see that Mike and Angela where locked away for good.

"I-" Sebastian began but lost his words, he didn't want to see Ciel harm himself again. "Okay Ciel, we can go and visit your ex foster parents. i just want you to stop cutting yourself. For me? Please?"

"Alright Sebastian" Ciel mumbled as he fell in Sebastian's chest already on the verge of sleep.

"Go to sleep now Ciel. And then tomorrow we can go skate boarding and then go and visit your ex foster parents in prison. I just want you to feel safe with me, okay Ciel?"

"I do feel save with you Sebastian..I love you.." Ciel closed his eyes and tiny little babys snores escaped his mouth. Sebastian sighed as he put the boy under the covers and layed under himself with the boy.

Minuets passed before both males where sleeping soudlessly. Sam carnt be said for soot the black cat as she jumped onto the bed and snuggled above Sebastians pillow.

-Ciel2031


	25. Chapter 25

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 25**

Today was going to be the most embarrassing day of Ciel's life, or close to it.

Currently the younger male stirred in his sleep trying to get comfortable, when he became cold he wrapped his arms, and, his legs around Sebastian in needs of getting closer and to share heat in cuddling.

What he didn't expect was for said male to stir from sleep and push him away. "Ciel, your wet, get off"

"Huh?" Ciel looked down and blushed and scooted away as far as possible from Sebastian, curling into a ball, his knees drawn to his chest. He had peed the bed. Oh god this was s embarrasing for him.

Sebastian sat up in bed unable to go back to sleep. When, however, he put his hand on the matress to sit himself upright he felt a wet patch on the sheets. He lifted up the covers to see a big patch filling the bed, and Ciel's shorts also had a wet patch.

"Ciel? It's okay to have accidents.." He trailed off not knowing how to cofort one who has just peed the bed.

"But it's embarrasseing" Ciel whispered.

Standing to his feet the older male helped Ciel to his feet also. "Come now, lets get you washed aand i'll make the bed alright?" The younger male nodded as he grabbed some clean clothes and rushed into the shower.

God, how embarrassing. Does Sebastian find it descusting that he peed the bed? It's rare for him to do that but he did always hve a problem when he was younger..

"Ciel, you are not coming off that potty until i hear or see that you have had a wee" The six year old Ciel pouted as he just stayed sat there on the potty.

"But i don't need a wee!" He yelled fustrighted with himself. Just as he stood, his farther stood into the room and pushed him back onto the potty.

"Now son, you wonte be able to be a big boy like me if you dont have a wee"

Ciel grumbled under his breath about how things are so unfair. Without even knowing it the boy heard a trinkle in the potty, he did indeed need to have a wee.

Said boy looked up at his two parents in the door was with a shocked expresson looking back at smug expressions. "What did i tell you?" Rachel said.

"I didn't know i needed the potty..."

"Yes, now theres less chance of you peeing the bed now" Ciel flinched slightly, it was embarrasing when he peed the bed, after all he was six years of age.

Coming back to reality Ciel was dressed in brown shorts that went upto his knees, a dark blue shirt and he wrapped a white hoodie around his waist, just incase he ever needed it.

When Ciel went back into his and Sebastian's bedroom he saw that the red sheets where now a blue with some black Zzz's iprinted on the covers and pillows. He held his head down in shame.

Big arms wrapped around Ciel's torso from behind startaling the younger male. Ciel looked up to see the older hugging him and he leaned back into the embrase, even going as far as to lean up and kiss the older male before shying away.

"Come on, its time for breakfast" Sebastian then leaned down to Ciel's ear. "I made chocolate pankakes" Ciel eyes widend as he rushed down the stairs. "Ciel! Watch your step! You might fall!" Sebastian yelled.

Ciel turned around to adress Sebastian while he was talking but miss judged a step and fell down the last three steps. "CIEL!"

Ciel grunted as he hit the bottom of the floor, hard. "S-sebastian.." Said male appeared at his side nd lifted Ciel up, Ciel hissed at the contct. "Ciel?"

"It hurts"

"Where? Show me where Ciel"

"Here" Ciel pointed to his wrist on his right hand. Sebastian jently held Ciel's right elbow and rested the boys hand in his lifted it up to his face to try and get a closer look at it. "It appears that you have sprained it. But just to be sure it's not broken we will take you to the hospital"

Nodding Ciel stood to is feet and was lead to Sebastian's car and buckled in, of course with Sebastians help. Ciel hissed again as he banged his wrist to his chest. "Ah..ouch..." Sebastian looked over concern in his eyes.

"It's okay Ciel where nearly there" That said Sebastian was parked into the parking lot of the hospital and took the younger male to the desk where he was led to wait inside a doctors office.

"Hello there..Ciel is it? I'm gonna be your doctor this morning, i am Dr. Midford, alow me to check your wrist, is that okay?" Ciel nodded and held his arm in the air for the doctor to look over his wrist.

"Hmm" The doctor thought as he checked the wrist over, Ciel ocasionally hissing. "I see, your lucky, its just a fracture, nothing broken" Ciel heard Sebastian sigh in releaf. "I'm just gonna badage this up for you okay? It's gonna hurt for a bit while i wrap it" Ciel nodded his head bracing himself for the pain.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel other hand holding it tightly for comfort which Ciel squeezed back in return. "Ah..grr...rmffff..." Ciel groaned in pain, it hurt like shit. After it was wrapped up nice and tightly he was shooed out of the room into waiting room in need of pain medication.

"So how is it?" Sebstian questioned as he helt Ciel's left hand. "It hurts, badly. But, i guess i...deserve it" Ciel whispered the last words.

"Pardon?"

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing.." Ciel smiled reassureingly as he was called up nd he took his medication from the nurse, putting it in Sebastian's cafe right away.

"So..I guess we carn't skate today, hmm?"

"Im afraid so" Sebastian smiled sympethically, sad for the boy.

"Hmm...Well it only brings the fact closer that we have to go see y ex foster parents sooner then planned"

"Ciel...You know, you dont have to go if you dont want to.."

"No... I need to go...i need to- i need to know they carnt harm me anymore, i just- i need to, you know?" Ciel said as both males climbed and bukcled themselfs up in the older males car.

"I understand" Sebastian said as he caressed Ciel's cheek before leaning in and giving a quick peck before starting his car engine. "So are we going there now or...?"

"I would prefer it if we went sooner or later"

"I understand" The older male in the car said as he made a U turn and headed to the prison in which Mike and Angela are staying at. "I'm gonna be by your side okay? I wanna make sure they don't hurt you"

"No"

"No?-" Sebastian was cut off.

"No. I wanna know if they will hurt me if your there or not, and they wonte attemptanything while your there"

"But the police are there"

"Sebastian- Just... its hard to explane okay? Just...do as i ask"

"Alright Ciel..My dear Ciel" Sebastian said as he kissed the younger males hand driving through the prison gates.

-Ciel2031


	26. Chapter 26

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 26**

"Mike...Angela..." Ciel greated as he sat down across from both adults.

"Ciel.." Both, Mike and Angela, said at the same time glareing towards Ciel. "So Ciel..." Mike started to talk first. "Why are you here? To gloat at your freedom?"

"No i-"

"Well guess what Ciel, your not free" Mike whispered.

"W-what?-"

"You know Ciel, for a smart person like yourself, your rather stupid to not realize that you arnt free, we still hold you down you know Ciel. Where just waiting for the right moment before we attack.." Ciel was there mouth half agape unsure on what to say.

"What do you mean?"

Both adults just ignored him and just carried on to talk. "You know your boyfriend Sebastian? The black haired dude? Well, just imagine him crying over you when he finally realizes the truth"

"The truth?-"

"That once your gone, hes gonna be bawling like a baby. I'm sure you'll miss him right? How many times have you two done it, hmm? You know..We could get him put in here with us, ither way bot of you are gonna end up on the ground kissing our feet"

"What do-"

"All we have to do is say that Sebastian was intimate with you to one of these guards and you both go down...You in an orphanage, but yet your too old and everyone knows they like little kids so they can raise them better, you will be in there for a very long time and when we get out, we shall be allowed to adopt you again..."

"N-no.."

Mike and Angela smirked before Angela started to talk. "Oh but dont worry about Sebastian..We will make sure that when he is caught and in here we will give him the time of his life. Of course its only natural that we teach him boxing..."

Ciel gulped a tad clutching his shorts with his hand. "Just you wait Ciel, weather Sebastians in here out of your life or your out of Sebastian's, you will be missarable and will end up in torture, trust me, i have good people behind my back that owe me a few favours. And the best part of it all...you dont have to go to the party, the party will come to you" Angela cheered chearfully as if shes being really nice to the boy.

Ciel clutched his shirt. "No"

"No?" Both Mike and Angela said.

"Thats right. No. Nothing will happen to me or Sebastian, you know why? Because i love Sebastian and Sebastian loves me, he will protect me the same why i will protect him. And im sorry to imform you, your little party wonte be happening"

"Oh? Trust me little boy it shall be happening, just not, when... And you really think you can protect Sebastian or yourself? Ha! Don't make me laugh.. You couldn't even protect yourself from us when the time arose..So what makes you think you can protect not just Sebastian but yourself?" Angela glared at the boy with a smirk.

"I-" Mike cut in.

"Thats right, follow in the pitty of not knowing when your going to be taken away from Sebby~ Oh! And such a shame if it where to happen tonight too~ And you probable havent even had sex with him right? Oh dear, Sebastian's gonna be most disopointed"

Ciel stood up and pointed a finger at both of his ex foster parents. "Dont you dare! Dont you dare! Say stuff like that! Nothing will happen, your just trying to scare me cause you know you carnt get out of here!" A guard looked at Ciel unsure, said boy noticed and sat back down carmly.

Angela smirked before speeking again. "Really now? How can you be so sure? Come Mike, we should start to get a little 'present' for our darling ex foster child, hmm?"

"Of course honey" Mike said as they left the room leaving a dum struck Ciel. Was what they said true? Oh god what does he do if it does happen? He carnt let it happen, but how can he stop it? He carnt! Hes so weak, and Sebastian will get hurt if he knows whats happend. There after him right? So..he will just run away from Sebastian and keep him safe, thats right..Run away.

But he will need to plan this out he carnt just up and leave, Sebastian will know somethings up. So without further or do Ciel stood back up and headed outside where Sebastian was leaning on the side of the door with a lolly pop hanging out of his mouth.

Sebastian was startled when Ciel pulled the lolly pop from his mouth and put it in his own. "So...How did it go? They din't hurt you, did they?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yes, can we just go? Please?"

Nodding Sebastian got into the car and started the engine. Something was defanfntly up with Ciel...

-Ciel2031


	27. Chapter 27

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 27**

"Ciel you alright? You've been acting weird since the visit with your ex foster parents-"

"Im fine!" Ciel cut Sebastian off. "I- i'm sorry, im just- a little shaken up is all.."

"Why is that?" Sebastian embraced the younger male from behind. "Oh, its nothing to worry aabout" Ciel said giving a reasureing smile.

"Hey..Why don't we go have some fun and take your mind off of things for a while, hmm? I heard theres a theme park up not far from here much bigger than the other one we went to, but this one has roller coasters and ghost houses"

Now, Ciel was curious. "Really!?" Sebastian nodded his head. Ciel then had a sad look on his face concerning the older male deeply. "Ciel? Whats wrong?"

"W-what if i have another episode like i did last time?"

"Then i will make sure i take you some where, where no one will see you. Cause your mine and no one should see you like that" Ciel blushed as he climbed into Sebastian's lap. They where both on the sofa in the living room watching the news.

"O-oh o-okay...I- i trust you..." But what if what Mike and Angela said was true!? What if the people that owed them favours where already looking to get him when hes alone! Thats what they said right!?

"I- wait, Sebastian..I don't know actually if i should leave the house at all really i just, i-"

Sebastian embraced the younger male in his arms giving him a passonette kisss shutting the younger male up from his words. "You will be fine, im with you" Sebastian gave a warm hearted smile, his rarest smiles that only Ciel can have.

"O-okay then.." Ciel slightly smiled up at the older male.

That being said they both headed out of their house and climbed into Sebastian's car. Not long later they was at the theme park. Ciel's eyes widend slightly as he grabbed the hoodie from the back seats, put it on and then pulled up the hoodie as far as it can go.

That being said, he needed to hide Sebastian to. So, he pulled Sebastians jacket hoodie overs his head. "Ciel?" Sebastian said s he took the hoodie down only for Ciel to put it back over him again.

"Keep it up"

"Why?"

"Cause i dont want anyone but me to see you of course~" Ciel purred, he was glad he had great acting skills.

"Allright babe" Sebastian leaned over and kissed the younger male which is now blushing read cherry as hey both got out of the older males car and headed to the park and bought tickets at the entrance.

"So where to first?" Ciel pondered the older males question for a minuet.

"How about a roller coaster?"

"But what about the heights"

"The 'small' roller coasters" Sebastian grumbled over his breath before agreeing and they headed to a ride called 'The chuncky money' and payed the ride owner the fair grounds tickets.

"Exited?"

"Mhm" Ciel smiled while nervously looking around the fair ground for anyone who might be on the look out for ither him or his Sebby-kins.

"Ciel?" Sebastian noticed this and turned the younger males face around until they where both face to face with each one another. "Whats wrong? And don't say 'nothing' because you've been acting weird after your visit with Mike and Angela at the prison.."

Ciel sighed. "It's just some things they said, it really got to me, you know?" Sebastian nodded at Ciel's comment and kissed the younger male on the lips as the ride started to go up a ramp.

"Ready?"

"Mhm" Ciel's eyes sparled with exitement.

The ride dropped and went in curves around half of the theme park before stopping. "That was fun!" Ciel explained as he got off of the ride with Sebastian.

"Indeed it was, but if you wasnt there it would be a very boring ride indeed" Ciel blushed.

"T-thanks" Ciel blushed while smiling again at the compliment as he was pulled into a hug. Both males held hands as they headed to the small stnds in which they have little pries. "Can i play this?"

"Sure" Sebastian said as he walked over to the man running the store. "Once please" He said as he paid for Ciel to play. Once paid the man inside to stall said. "What you gotta do it throw the dart and hit one of the balls on the wall. The smaller the ball, the bigger the prize"

"Got it" Ciel said as he shuffled his feet. His toung stuck out the side of his mouth and he closed his left eye, right foot foward. He was gonna throw when he remembered his fractured wrist, so he switched foot and switched eyes. Good job he knows how to throw a dart from both angles.

Sebastian watched in amusement at how cute Ciel looked right now.

Without further or do, Ciel threw the dart and on his first shot hit a ping pong ball. The smallest ball.

The ban in the stall was shocked to say the least. "No one has ever hit it on there first try"

"Guess todays my lucky day" Ciel smirked. The man behind the stall took the dart out of the ping pong ball and took the two remaining darts from the boy and put them back, looked like he didn't need the two extra shots to win.

"So lad. Which prize do ya want?"

"Hmm. That one" Ciel pointed to a large grey tabby cat with a blue satin rubbin tied around its neck.

"Cat lover much?" Sebastian teast and Ciel just elboed him but could help a small chuckle.

"Hey Sebastian? Can we go in the haunted house?"

"Sure. Anything for you.." Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's ear before whispering. "..Babe"

Ciel blushed and quickly turned his head to peck Sebastian on the lips making the older males face turn a thin pale shade of pink. Shaking his head Sebastian and Ciel walked to the hunted house owner and paid there token few.

When they got inside they saw a few other people visiting. Out of nowhere he screamed as a green bony witch popped out of the wall, his hood falling down as he ran in a random direction with his eyes closed in fear.

Sebastian looked to see screaming but no Ciel, he looked around but couldnt find the boy. Probibly going to try and scare him. The older male thought as he walked around the maze like walls in search of his charge.

"Ciel?"

It was quiet where Ciel was, but was surrounded by mirrors, he clutched the tabby plush to his chest as tightly as possible as he franticly looked left then right.

"Sebastian?"

A tall male passed and Ciel took off after the male. Just before he reached Sebastian, said male turned around and grabbed the boy. Ciel panicked as another male came from behind a mirror and aproached him with a white cloth and coverd the boys mouth.

On the cloth was cloraphorm making the boy pass out. His clutch on the tabby plush fell to the floor as he was dragged away by the two men through a secret doorway.

One thing was for sure, he knew that it wasnt Sebastian.

-Ciel2031


	28. Chapter 28

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 28**

Unable to find Ciel in the house he went back around it one more time, only this time he found the tabby plush on the floor discarded, and from that moment on. He knew Ciel knew something like this was going to happen, but he didn't want to belive it was true.

Currently with Ciel, the younger male was thrown into a cage passed out. The other kids in the cage gathered around the newer male and sniffed him as if they where a dog. Pokes became frequent to the other children in the cage as they poked Ciel to try and get a reaction out of him.

A male with blond hair and dirty blue eyes waas constantly poking the blue haired male as well as a grey haired male with scarlet red eyes much like Sebastians.

As both sat and tried to wake the other up the boy under them stirred as he got a shock of his life as he came to realize he was kidnapped and instantly crawled backwards and pressed himself up against the wall.

A wall? No. When he looked around it was the cage bars he was in. The room the cage was in was rather large and as well as his cage, his was only in the middle of the line that went around the room as if it where a dog pound.

Ciel's chest heavily went up and down as he tried to control his breathing, this isnt going to end well. This isnt going to end well. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a grey head and a blond head as they sat criss cross on their legs infront of him.

"W-where am i?"

"Shh.. Be quiet. If they hear you, they will take you away quicker than what your scedualed for"

"Scedual? What scedual?" Ciel harshy whispered to the grey haired boy who was talking.

"I don't know exactly. All i know is, that board up there" The grey head pointed up to a large chalk board with pined pictures of boys and girls on it, some with crosses over there face made with a marker pen. "Lets you know when its your turn to leave. You see the ones with the crosses?"

Ciel nodded. "There the ones that are taken away" Ciel visibly paled and asked. "What for?"

"We don't know. All we know is when its our turn to leave" The grey haired boy whispered back.

Ciel turned and looked at the board again. There was nighty two crossed oout with numbers next to them and his picture was of him leaned from the side of a door way smiling. But what made him shake was the fact that he was number nighty seven. So close!

He also saw that the males infront of him where just infront of him. The blond was at nighty four and the grey head was at nighty six. Turning back to said males he asked. "Whats your names?"

"Im oscar, and this here is Callum, hes a mute" Ciel nodded in understanding.

Ciel slightly jumped and sat up strighter and turned around, his hands gripping the cages bars as he watched a brown head get thrown into the cage oposite him on his left side. Ciel shrunk down, he didn't fancy getting to know what its like to get on these peoples bad side.

"So?" Oscar drawled out looking for an ansewr. "What your name?" How can he be so silly as to not tell them his name?

"I'm Ciel"

Oscar smiled. "Cute name" Ciel visably blushed at the comment and looked away shyly making Oscar chuckle, soon shutting up as a scruff man opend the door to the room and looked around as if trying to find the person that was talking, though everyone in Ciel's cage just pretended to yawn or ither day dream as did some of the other kids in the cages around them.

"Fine him!" Sebastian shouted as he and a few coppers where looking all over the theme park for any traces of struggle or evidence of someone kidnapping Ciel, but it was so slim due to the fact some many people where in the haunted house and running around in it and could of accadently dropped evidence of them being there but it wasnt the correct needed evidence the cops and Sebastian where looking for.

"Oh god...Ciel..." Sebastian slowly breathed with shaky breaths as he sat down and watched the cops work. "..Be alright...for my sake, please...be alright..." Sebastian muttered slowly rocking himself and banging his foot on the ground in nerves.

A woman; Hannah the police forces leader aproached Sebastian and sat down with him putting a hand on his shoulder she said. "You know..I heard about all the things said at court when you was acused of abuse and sexual acts between you and Ciel" Wow. What a conversation to bring up, Sebastian gave a blank stare ahead waiting for Hannah to continue.

"..And...Its try what you say. You arnt, but even if you are..not that im saying you are or anything..but...your a great foster farther to the kid. Did Ciel ever tell you that once he was kidnapped when he was in Mike and Angelas care and they both faked the fact that they missed him?" Sebastian snorted at that.

"Lucky the man had a heart attack and Ciel managed to get away, the man lived of course but hes still in prison now...The thing im trying to say is, you really do care for Ciel. Like alot and im just asking you not to betray him, its clear he loves you very much.." Hannah stood. "Take care off yourself. Go home get some rest, we police will do our job and try to find your son" Sebastian gave a weak nod as he stood and slowly walked to his car picking up the tabby from the seat he was on, on the way.

Looking down at the tabby cat plushy he squeezed it to his chest and allowed a few tears to roll down his face. "Ciel..." He whispered and climbed into his car.

-Ciel2031


	29. Chapter 29

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 30**

Ciel awake suddenly to hear loud banging on his cage before the sound moved onto the other cages. Ciel blushed when he looked around himself. Ciel and Oscar were practacly ontop of each one another.

Both males had there ars wraped around the other, their legs intangled and there faces inches from one another. There was another banging on his cage before a man yelled out saying how its breakfast time.

Slowly sitting up, Oscar awoke from Ciel's movements and sat up to making a cute yawn tilting his head sideways. Ciel couldn't help but to yawn himself copying the grey haired boy's actions.

"What's going on?" Ciel whispered to the grey head.

"Breakfast time.." Oscar trailed of, Ciel saw how shucken up Oscar was when he said those words.

"Alright brats! We ain't got them fancy arse bowls, so open up!" A brown skinny guy with muscles came round with a funnel with what looked to be sloppy porrge in a bucket he was pulling along on wheels.

Ciel saw Oscar suddenly pulled to the cage by the face and the funnel put into his mouth before the handler grabbed a scoop and scooped up some of the sloppy porrage before poreing it down and into the funnel which went into the young boys mouth.

Oscar ate it as quickly as possable, even trying to get more by the looks of it. All of a sudden Oscar was thrown back until Ciel was pulled foward by his shirt before being grabbed by the fave just like Oscar only to have the same treatment done to him.

He began to gag until the male holding him began to rub his throught making him swollow the all of the filling, yet to only be thrown backwards and the man to travel along the cages to everyone else.

Ciel silently gagged at the god awful taste until Oscar came up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder making him slightly jump. "Sorry..you'll get used to the taste soon and you'll come to love it, dont worry.." Oscar whispered.

Ciel just turned away silently crying into his knees that where pushed against his chest in slight comfort. "I miss Sebastian.." Ciel whimpered crying.

Oscar came and wrapped his arms around the bluenette only for said bluenette to hug back. "I know you do, but we'll be fine, i promise, its just that feeling...you know?" Ciel looked to the other boy in hope.

...

"Sebastian, you need to get some rest, all you've been doing is looking for Ciel, thats the police's job. Yet, at the pace your at, you might as well be the police. Look at ya, your sick, your tired you need some rest-" He was cut off.

"Shut it Ronald! I need to find Ciel! I will find him! Bring me another coffee please Ronald, i need to stay awake" Said male sighed before he went into Sebastian's kitchen and began to make two coffes, one for Sebastian and one for himself.

Once the kettle popped he poured the water into the cups before adding milk and one sugar for him and Sebastian. But also droping a pill into Sebastian's cup and he picked the cups upp, placing Sebastian's on the coffee table while Sebastian was on the phone, who had been on the phone all day ringing random numbers near the blocks and giving a detaled discription if they have seen the boy at anytime.

"Alright. Thank you.." Sebastian hung up the phone sighing before he grabebd his cup of coffee and took a sip as well as Ronald who put the Tv on and flipped it to the news.

"Any luck?" Ronald asked to the raven haired man who gave a shake of the head in a 'no' geasture.

Sebastian yawned causeing Ronald to smirk behiind his cup and give a slight chuckle. Sebastian instantly heard the chuckleing and turned to said noise before glareing at the green eyed male in the room.

"W-what did you d-do?" Sebastian slired as he yawned yet again, eye lids feeling heavier.

"Aww, nothing. I just might of accedntly put some sleeping drug in your coffee instead of sugar i suppose"

"You twat! You know what you did!" Sebastian yawned yet again covering his mouth with his hand yawning into it. "I need to stay awake" Sebastian fell onto the sofa after he placed his coffee cup onto the coffee table.

Soft snores could be heard as he fell into a deep slumber but not before saying. "You..Bastard.."

"Sorry" Ronald whispered as he watched the older male. He began to feel guilty but he knew Sebastian needed sleep right now. So without further a-doo Ronald picked up his phone and began to talk into it exitedly.

"Hey Simon!"

"Its Undertaker!" Said on the other side of the cell phone.

"Right right. Whatever. Come round to Sebastians house, we gonna play some games and have great time!"

"Why, wheres Sebastian now? I thought he was working on finding Ciel?"

"Hes sleep"

"Okay! Meet you there!" Ronald hung up and without warning said male bursed through Sebastians door dressed in a black cloak. "Yo Ronald, i'm glad i only live in the back of your van with ya or it would of taken ages to get here" Simon/Undertaker said.

"I know right! Here! Look lets draw on Sebastian.." Ronald said holding a green, blue, black and red marker pen in hand.

"Alright Ronnie!" Undertaker chuckled as he made his way to the younger male and grabbed marker pen making his way to Sebastian's face.

Both sniggered as they wrote on Sebastian's face. There was a picture of two stick figures humping one another with a big heart around them, there where small writeing like love drunk or Ciel X Sebastian and other things on his face, legs and arms, even his neck had at least a drawing or two with a bunch of writeing.

"Oh..My..God! Undertaker! We can put makeup on him!"

"Omg yes! Go get some! Now!"

"Right! I think Ciel has a few makeup in his room" Ronald said before he went up then down the stairs only coming back with some miskara, black eye liner and some pink lipstick. "Alrighty then! Lets get this show on the road!"

"Come on ya brat!" One of the scruffy men Ciel and Oscar saw earlier dragged a blng boy out of there cage and pulled him through the double doors before they slammed closed.

"O-oscar..I'm scared"

"I know..Ciel...Ciel looked at me.." Ciel looked at the grey haired male and the boy cupped his face looking with concern in his eyes.

All of a sudden Ciel's eyes widend as he was pushed to the ground.

Oscar was kissing him.

-Ciel2031


	30. Chapter 30

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 30**

Oscar was kissing Ciel on the lips. And for some reason Ciel enjoyed the kiss and kissed back wrapping his arms around the greynette. Both fort for dominance before they took turns in leading the kiss.

What they didn't expect was to hear a loud chuckle. one of the men had seen them. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got our selfs some entertainment" He chuckled, but there was also another chuckle. The was one man, there where two that had seen them!

"Dan, help me get these two entertainers some better room" He chuckled and dan nodded.

Soon there was screeming and whimpering as Oscar and Ciel where dragged and pulled out through the double doors. Was this the end? Shock went through the both boys as they saw another room exactly like the one they where in before, only this one had two stone tables infront of one another.

There where cages all around them, but what shocked them the most is, the people within the cages had ears, and not only that, but they had tails.

A blond man with a cap came through another set of double doors with a collar and leash and went to one of the cages and pulled a dark brown head boy with ears out clipping him up before he went to get two more boys and then a girl.

"You guys are gonna cost a pretty penny indeed" The man mumbled as he lead the kids out of the room and down into a larger hallway.

Oscar and Ciel gulped at the sighed until they gasped as they where shoved onto the stone tables and strapped down.

Oscar whimpered as he looked around frantacly. Ciel saw the pittied looked of the other children in the cages around them before he began to whimper and tried to shrink in on himself.

To the boys side was a man who wheeled a metal cart around and then near one of the stone tables, on the metal cart where verious needles with diffrent colourd liquids from green to pinks to oranges and to blue.

The man above Oscar chuckled making the boy shake and try to back away until a needle was stuck into his neck making him droopy, then two on his head before he was turned around and one was pushed into his lower back bone. He screamed which unearved Ciel to the point he began to pannic.

What made the bluenette wanna panick more was the fact that the man that was previously with Oscar was now next to him. "Alright, you two are gonna make great entertainment for us" He said before giving the bluenette the same treatment as the greynette.

Screams could be heard before all was silent. Both boys had passed out.

Sebastian awake sitting up as quickly as possable. Ronald turned to said male who awoke. "You alright?" He questioned.

"I- i though i heard Ciel scream.."

"It's okay, you must of been dreaming"

"Yea.." Sebastian mumbled as he rubebd his forehead in anoyyance, when he moved his hand he saw load of in on it. In an instant he looked up to see a nervous looking Ronald. Undertaker left long ago.

"Haha..ha..hmm...haha?" He was punched in the face.

"You prick!"

"S-sorry Sebastian! H-here!" Ronald said as he handed a peice of paper to Sebastian.

"Whats this?" Sebastian took the paper.

"It says theres a cat auction coming on soon, not far from here prehaps two to three miles at the most, you should go, i know how much you like cats!" Ronald cheered chearfully.

"Yea, but i have soot"

"Yea but..come on Sebastian, you hardly ever see her, shes probs mateing all the time outside"

"Thats true" Sebastian sighed "Alright..When is it?"

"The fifteenth. Next week"

"Alrght..i'll go...one one condition.." Ronald leaned close to listen. "You will do my jo and ask others if they have seen Ciel anywhere or me okay?"

"Sure thing Sebby, i will even ask Undertaker if he will help me"

"Undertaker?"

"Simon"

"Oh. Okay.."

 **I thank everyone for there support in me writeing this story and i hope you continue to enjoy it, allways feel free to make requests on what you would like to happen and i will write something similar to it, thank you: Promocat,** **Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen** **,** **Angel-the-hedge** **,** **Rikku209** **, Miichan,** **, and** **GhoulEater13** **But mostly thanks to those who have been there when i first began to write this story, i never thoughts i would come this far and hopefully this story is gonna be great! Anyway see yah later potatos X3 lol, what do i call u guys?**

 **Potatos**

 **Boxes**

 **Minxes**

 **Twinkies**

 **Ghostl kittens**

 **You deside...anyways bye guys! (Wrote on the 19/08/16)**

-Ciel2031


	31. Chapter 31

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 32**

It was a nice night out, lamp lights lit, couples walking the street hand in hand. But that wasnt the case for Ciel. When he awoke he hoped and prayed yesterday was a dream, alas he awoke to find he was in the same room he last saw.

As he moved to stretch, he stretched ina cat like way which cut him off guard and wondered why he did that. But before he could question himself he froze his head beating rapidly and his eyes wide.

Oscar sat up and stretched and saw the looked on Ciel's face be he to adopted the same expression when he looked at Ciel.

"Y-y-you, ears..." Ciel trailed of not knowing what to say.

Oscar nodded and pointed to the bluenettes own set of ears above his head, when said male placed his hands on his head he felt the furry apendages, what freeked him out the most was that they twitched under his toutch.

Oscar also took in his new appearance and when he looked behind himself he saw a tail and he gasped a tad but wasnt as shock knowing if he had ears hes most certainly likely to have a tail.

"Ciel?" Said boy looked up at the grey haired male. They both looked at each one another not knowing what to say or what to do until they where startled by one set of the double doors to open in the room they where in.

"Ah..so your finally awake huh?" The male from before said as he aproached the two nekos. Yes, they are now nekos, neko is a term for half cat half human.

The two boys looekd down in the taller males hands to see two collars, one royal blue the other red satin, and what made them question it the most was the fact that they looked brand new and they had baby silver stones around them.

"Come on!" He said loudly which startled the two boys in which they back further into the cage and whimpering holding one another. "Come on now, lets not let you pretty little things have punishment this early into your rebirth"

Rebirth? That sounded weird, but i suppose the man was right, fter all they are now nekos since they woke up so basically, yea, they did have a rebirth.

When both nekos just stayed where they where the male grabbed Ciel by the collar on his shirt before clipping the blue satin collar on his before grabbing Oscar and putting the red one on him.

Oscar gained slight confidence and asked. "What you gonna do with us"

"It's not what im gonna do with you, its what there gonna do with ya" The male said as he threw the two boys in a small room in which four females ran towards them, grabbing there leashes and tieing them in a chair side by side.

Before one can say a word they re silenced by duck tape other their mouths. Without further adoo the wimin began to wash and then brush the neko's hair. They cut the dead ends and gave Oscar the same style as Ciel just a tad shorter before then grabbed a hair dryer and turned it on.

Both nekos jumped slightly in their restraints at the loud sound so close to their ears. Once dry the wimin strightend there hair and gave it one final brush. A curly blond nd a ginger haired woman where given small silver scissors.

The two aproached each neko and held there ears, both began to squirm in slight panic they they where gonna cut there new appendages off. Now dont get me wrong they want them off, but it was clear that it would be very painful for them as they are real.

But to both neko's luck they where just trimming the hair in the neko's ears to a shorter length.

"Okay you brats, now i want you to go put these on" He said handling the two nekos clothes. "And after that we are gonna work on your neko training before anything happens, now we only have a few days to get you trained, the more trained the better and we get more money. So chop chop kiddies, get fucking changed!" he man yelled as he pushed the nekos in the corner of the room in which they where to get dressed and so the man could keep and eye on both of the two neko boys in sure they dont run away anytime soon.

Oscar and Ciel where done and dressed. Ciel wore a long sleeved shirt with a black waste coat with a few patterns on it and only a few buttons. On the back of the waste coat where long drapes of frills that went upto his behind.

Oscar on the other hand was wearing more or less the same outfit but opposit colours.

"Okay, looking great. Now im gnna take you to the boss and he will deside who you are given to be trained to"

"Why us?"

"I beg your pardon" The man glared at Oscar.

"Why choose us two instead of the lot?"

"Why? Because your nobles"

Ciel gasped and added into the two others convasation. "N-no im not.." He wasnt sure. Did his parents not tell him something or carnt he remember? So if this is true, does this mean that when Mike and Angela adopted Ciel they gained all of the boys parents wealth? It would explane why they wanted him so desprately and tried to bully him into making so he wouldnt dare try to escape or run away. But, why?

"Enough.. Now come" The man harshly grabbed the leashed on the boys collars and dragged them through another large pair of double doors. Seriously how many large double doors are there in this damn building anyways? And is this even a building or like some underground thing?

Ciel leaned over to Oscar and whispered. "Oscar? Is it true? Are we nobles?"

"I'm not so sure about you but i remember being a noble.." Oscar trailed the whisper off.

"Shut your traps you brats!" The man said tugging them harshly infront of a small single door. Finally! A single small door! Three knocks where heard before the door opend and the two boys where pushed inside who fell to the floor on hands an knees, the male that led them there kicking them once.

"Pfft. You even act animalistic, looks like training sharnt be needed if you keep this up" The man smirked as the two got back up before kicked down again. "Stay down you brats!" They stayed down in fear of something bad where to happen if they refuzed to listen to the male.

A big fat man with black hair stood up and aproached the two boys. "Mr Nickle" The man the brought the nekos in said. Mr Nickle grunted to let the man know he heard. Mr Nickle as he was called rotated around the two neko boys to get a good look at them.

"Honestly, i dont see what Mike and Angela saw in this one here" The fat man said as he flicked Ciel on the ear causeing him to give a hiss to his own suprize. Mr Nickle looked down in anger before kicking the neko who in which fell to the ground panting out of breath. He had the wind knocked out of him.

"You" Mr Nickle pointed to the other taller male in the room standing straight. "I would like you to take these two to jim and terry to train, im sure they are capable of such tasks"

"Yes Sir" The man said as he quickly grabbed both nekos and dragegd them out of the bosses office. "Okay you brats, if you co-oporate with us you get to leave quicker. Got it?" He turned around saying this.

Both boys nodded eagerly as they where lead to a rater large room, but in the room was grass. It was weird to see grass indoors. There where plants from roses to tulip and lillys to lavinder. And in the distance, was that? I think it was. It was a catnip plant.

 **Thank you Randomgurl14 for your review! And i hope everyone else is enjoying the fanfic so far? Bye Ghostly Kittens!**

-Ciel2031


	32. Chapter 32

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 32**

The room was beautiful compaired to the rest of the places they've been. Was this where they where to be trained? They hoped so, it was lovely. From the corner of Oscar's eye he saw Ciel lean right and sniffed a lavinder flower. That is, until he was harshly pulled back by the leash and they was led across the grass in which they only just noticed a single door with a window on the top half as if its an office door.

The man lead the boys inside to be greated with two gingers with spikey hair. Twins? Oscar and Ciel looked at each one another before looking back at the twins infront of them as they where pushed foward.

One said. "I'll take the blue you take the red" They nodded there heads and one ginger with spikey hair on the left took Ciel and the ginger with spikey hair on the right took Oscar's leash.

"Right you brats, where here to train you and you better listen" They said in sinc which was really weird. "Im Jim and this is Terry" Jim, the one with Oscar announced.

"Okay, time to start training" Terry announced. Ciel and Oscar visiabble gulped as they looked between each one another before waiting their fate.

"Hey Sebastian..Theres this brown haired woman saying shes heard tell of Ciel" In an instant said male ran to Ronlds side shaking him saying over and over again. "Tell me! Tell me! Does she know where Ciel is? Well? Does she!?" He yelled. He had bags under his eyes and he was really tired. He felt like giving up, but on the inside he knew Ciel was still out there, somewhere.

"She doesnt, though she said she saw him at the fair in a white van not long before the shut down time at the fair"

"Oh god.." Sebastian mumbled.

"It's okay Sebastian" Ronald rubbed the raven haired males back in round circles. "He'll be found, trust me"

"Mike..Angela.." Sebastian whispered.

"What?" Ronald asked stopping his comforting circles.

"Ciel knew about this! He knew this was going to happen! He's been strange ever since his visit with his ex foster parents, he was allways jumpy saying that they told him something and he just shrugged it off as if its nothing. He wasnt sure on going out much eather insisting to stay inside. He hid himself and me with our hoodies..Ronald..Ciel knew this was gonna happen and i let it!" Sebastian yelled fustraighted with himself at the moment.

"Sebastian? What are you saying?"

"Im saying i think it best we try and find out what exactly Mike and Angela said to Ciel. Its time for a long lost family visit...To the Blooms.."

Currently Ciel and Oscar, the two new nekos in the world where currently sat side by side down on the grass in the special room. They where just told to sit there and not to move from where theys at.

It's clear to see if they stay when there told, but it was getting hard to stay put when there pankakes and cakes and sweet goodies right infront of them! God how much he missed something sweet.

Jim and Terry where currently sat on white chairs near a white patterned garden table in the corner near a fake tree. They watched the nekos closely as they talked about the foot ball game that was on Tv last week and video games and such nonsense such as what men usually talk about there age.

Meanwhile through all of this Ciel was getting tired and glared at the two twins his tail whipping back and forth. He carnt take it anymore! He needs to eat something sweet appart from that sloppy porrage he was forced to eat for two days.

Two days didn't sound enough, but when you had a rich stomach you needed someting nice or close to it. So without further or do, when the twins werent watching the two nekos he shuffled foward on his crossed legs.

Oscar harshly whispered to said boy. "What do you think your doing!?"

"I need something dam nice to eat, thats what!" Ciel hissed as he whispered. Luckly the two twins didnt hear him. They looked his way and he froze until they turned back to each one another again and he shuffled to the food again.

So close! Just reach out a hand and- "Oi!" Jim yelled as he stood and aproached a backing away Ciel.

So if your tad confuzed let me tell you something that may come in handy. Jim was looking after Ciel and Terry was looking after Oscar. There, did i clear things up a bit? Good.

-Ciel2031


	33. Chapter 33

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 33**

"Na-ah-ah. Come here" Jim said as he crooked his finger at Ciel who was currently sat on the flower patch trying to back away until his back hit the rooms walls. Ciel shook his head in a 'no' geasture until he was harshly pulled to his feet by his blue satin collar and made to sit back down where he was once sat, which is next to Oscar.

Ciel saw Jim sit back down at the table with Terry. Wait? Theres no punishment? So if he grabbed and ate a peice of the sweets infront of him would the same happen?

Reaching foward heasatantly Ciel grabbed a handful of strawberry shortcake and stuffed it into his mouth quickly licking his fingers before the two twins turned around to see.

Terry turned to face the two nekos and grinned causeing Jim to turn to the two nekos. Terry spoke up first. "I win, you owe me twennie" He said as he watched Jim huff and stand to his feet.

Jim bent down to Ciel's height with stern eyes. "Look here kid, where being nice here, and if you don't obey we will be forced to be a little, mean" Jim smirked. "Now, i gave you a nice warning off, and because you ate the sweet treat infront of you, im affraid.." Jim trailed off as he grabebd Ciel's collar and lifted him to his feet.

"W-where are we going?"

"As a punishment, i am going to treat you as a hungry cat...Now" Jim began as he sat on the white chair near his twin brother and grabbed a can of kitten food chunks and opend the pull can before grabbing a pink bowl and pouring the confection inside the bowl. "..You are going to eat this, just like the cat you are"

Ciel pailed and felt sick all of a sudden. The smell was so intence, but there was something in there that smelt nice. Addicting almost. Jim placed the bowl on the ground near the fake tree and chained Ciel's collar to the trunch of the tree with a short chain.

Terry stood and walked to his own neko picking up the sweet plates and feeding the grey haired neko a bon bon in which the nekos tail swished in exitement.

"You can look around now" Terry said and Oscar slowly nodded his head chewing on his bon bon. Terry headed back to his seat and placed the plate atop of the table.

Ciel turned to his right and saw Oscar walking around. Oscar leaned down and sniffed some of the flowers even picking on and carrying it around with him, it was a pretty pink, white and purple flower with a hint of lemon colour in there prehaps.

Jim and Terry knew exactly what they where doing. They let Oscar around to make Ciel feel jealous and angered that he carnt have the same freedom.

"Come on now. Eat up" Jim said moving the bowl closer to Ciel. Said boy looked up and glared at the taller male near him. He gulped as he leaned down and had a experamental lick at the small meaty chunks in the bowl.

As soon as his tastebuds had a taste he dove in. Why was he eating this? It's descusting. Though people do say, dont feed your pet what you wouldnt eat yourself. So does that mean people eat this to or is it due to the fact that hes a neko now?

Before he could finish his thoughts he gave a cute and tiny burp as he finished eating. Sitting back up on his behind Ciel looked expectantly at Jim waiting to be free, that is, if hes allowed.

Jim noticed the figure from the right side of his eye and turned towards to see the bluenette sitting crossed legs awaiting aprovingly. Jim looked to see and empty bowl and smirked before he arose to his feet and aproached Ciel.

Ciel flinched slightly as a hand was heading his was but opend his eyes to see his is ownly being petted on the head. "God boy" Jim smiled and picked up the bowl while un clipping the neko boy from the fake tree.

Ciel stayed there unsure if he can leave. After all Terry said Oscar could now walk around, and yet, he wasnt tied to anything so he waited.

Jim hummed in aproval as he sat back down. "I see your learning" Jim smirked. "Okay, you can go look around now" Ciel nodded his head in a 'yes' geasture before turning his head right and saw Oscar was laying in a bunch of flowers ocasionally chewing on the grass.

Walking to the left side of the room Ciel then went on his hands and knees before he pressed his body to the grass and crawled closer and closer to Oscar. Said neko's ear twitched and he stopped chewing on grass to look around, when he saw nothing he went back to chewing on grass.

This was his chance! After waiting for Oscar to go back to eating grass, Ciel pounced from behind a bush and jumped onto the other neko making him jump. "Nya!" Oscar yelled as he sprinted off on the grass, Ciel hot on his trails giggling.

Why is he acting like this? Oh well, it felt right at that moment and thus carried on to chace the other neko before Oscar turned around sharply and tripped the bluenette up before sitting on the blue eyed neko's belly.

Oscar leaned down giggling. "Got you!" He announced. Ciel chuckled. Without warning Oscar leaned down and kissed Ciel on the lips making Ciel blush a deep pink before it changed to red when Oscar kissed him yet again.

-Ciel2031


	34. Chapter 34

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 34**

"Sebastian, im affraid we are gonna have to cut the investigation off, its been three days, we have no trace or evidence that is helping us to find Ciel..I'm sorry.." Hannah, the police forces leader said as she put her hand comfortly on Sebastian's shoulder.

No. No..No, no, no, no, NO! Ciel is out there! I know he is i know it i know it i know it i know it! Sebastian mentally yelled. "Okay. Thank you" Sebastian said as he closed the door on Hannah and went to the sofa and then putting his head in his hands.

Sebastian had done everything he can, he even went to go and see Mike and Angela but they pretended to be mute on his, thus he hand to up and leave cause Sebastian was yelling and causeing a scean, only cause he was looking for ansewrs off both adults.

He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He did something he never dreamed of doing. He grabbed a blade and cut.

"Good boys" Terry praised the two nekos who where sat crossed legged on the grass and there arms where crossed as well. Jim was watching from afar.

Ciel and Oscar hummed in aproval at the bon bons they where given. They where so nice! Bubble gum flavoured and sometimes they got strawberry or maby vimto flavoured bon bons. Oh! Dont forget the coconut flavoured bon bons too!

Training had been going good for the past days and Jim and Terry where pleased to say they are fully trained, that much trained to the point they didnt need to leash the boys anymore, but alas the time came.

Yet again like the first outfit Oscar and Ciel wore with teh long white shirt and black waist coat with frills, they where leashed and taken outside. Understandable they where leashed, they where outside.

Both boys looked around to see cages lines up around the area. They gulped. They hadnt been in a cage for about four days. They where just locked up in the grass room. Ciel and Oscar haulted but carried on walking with a small tug on there leashes.

"Alright boys, your gonna make us big money today 'kay?" The boys nodded as they where pushed into a pampered out cage. Well it was better then their old ones. This one had red velvet flouring and pillows around them, unlike the other cages that just had a blanket.

They felt honoured. Special even.

Oscar turned his head to see a group of people been let in through a far away gate then turned to his right to see Ciel, he looked where said boy where looking to see Jim and Terry cover each cage with a large cover hiding all nekos.

Once theres where covered they slowly began to hear chattering and soon came to realize this was the auction.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome! As you have seen our panthlet and posters we are he to see you some nekos as expected!"

There where mumbles among the crowed like. I thought we where here to buy cats and such. And some others said. Nekos? Ohh~ i've allways wondered if they actually existed. And without further adoo the anouncer shouted once again.

"Okay, so get your money ready, the betting is about to commence!" He pulled the first cover from a cage closer to him which happend to be Ciel and Oscars cage.

Sebastian arrived at the auction and when he was told it was an auction for nekos he sighed, he only came for a cat but that doesnt look like its happening anytime soon. So as he was about to up and leave he was curious as to what a neko looked like and when he turned back around to see the sheet fall off of a cage he gasped.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered and tears came to his eyes. He found him, he found his Ciel. But who was that toutching and hugging Ciel? It was another neko obiously and very similar looking to Ciel.

It was clear they where scared at the large amount of crowed especially knowing they where going to be bought. But he wonte let that happen, he just wonte! Without further or doo Sebastian shouted out amongst the crowed.

"Seven thousand pounds!"

People gasped and someone shouted. "Nine thousand five hundred!"

Sebastian was angry "Ten thousand!"

"Twelve thousand!" Another person in the cowed shouted.

Sebastian gulped. "Twentie thousand pounds!" Gasps where heard and the man at the stand yelled. "Sold! To the raven haired male!" And a hammer was hit against a peice of wood. Sebastian watched as the cage in which Ciel was in was wheeled of stage and he went to go meet the boy he missed so much.

Walking normal turned into a speed run, he wanted to see Ciel he needed to see him tell him he loved him and will never stop loving him.

"Ciel.." Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian.." Said male whispered back as he then went to the cage bars and began to sob, all training gone, he reached his hand through the bars and pulled on the taller males shirt pulling him closer before hugging him through the cage bars.

Oscar came fro behind and looked among the two. So this was Sebastian? Not bad looking, i can see why Ciel likes him. Oscar thought as he two went to the cage bars.

Sebastian turned his head to the newcomer. "Sebastian, this is Oscar. He.. made sure i stayed sane.." He mumbled almost in audiaby. "Thank you.." Sebastian said to Oscar and said neko lifted his head up to said male who spoke outside the cage.

Sebastian lifted his hand and petted the neko between the ears. He heard Ciel whineing and tilted his head before he put his other hand on Ciel and began to rub between the ears. After a moment both nekos began to purr which suprizes the older male to no extent.

A man with blind hair came up behind Sebastian and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, would you like to pay is cash or card?"

Sebastian forgot he had to pay. "Erm, cash?" He wasnt sure. "Alright" The blond male said writeing it down before asking the other auctoners who bought a neko today.

"Sebastian...you dont have that kind of money.."

"Shh.. its alright kitten.." Sebastian smirked at the inside joke, Ciel pouted making im look even cuter than he already is. "I have a few friends who owe me favours to you know" Sebastian winked before he pulled his mobile out.

"Hey Ronald.."

"Oh..Hey Sebastian, i heard about Ciel, im so sorry bro.."

"Ronald i need you and a few other to dibs five thousand each, i just bought Ciel and his friend"

"Oh 'kay, i will ask- WAIT WHAT!?" Sebastian held the phone away from his ear. "You found Ciel! Omg i'm on my way!" After that Sebastian hung up and got all his money out. He only had five thousand on his, good job he brought it to bid.

Ciels eyes wided at the large amount of money.

"Sebastian, you dont have to"

"No. But i want to. I love you Ciel" Sebastian said before handing the money to the blond as he passed and said "I got some friends coming with three more five thousands, just wait" The blond nodded and headed off.

 **Hadn't heard a review in a while, are you guys enjoying the story? Noot sure weather to stop. No point writeing a story no one likes.. Anyone like if so please review. Thanks. Bye Ghostly Kittens~**

-Ciel2031


	35. Chapter 35

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 35**

The debpt has been paid for the two nekos and quite frankly hes glad to have Ciel back. Only problem, what does he do with Oscar?

Currently Ciel and Oscar squeezed themselfs next to each other on the passenger seat of Sebastian's car for the journey home. What erked Sebastian is how close Oscar and Ciel seem to be.

Each neko was leaning against one another while holding hands, whispering things in neko language which they had learned from instinct.

"Your gonna like living with us, i promise. Sebastian's a really nice guy, and his cooking is the best!" Ciel chirped happily expressing his words by moving his hands around for enthesis. Of course Sebastian had no idea what they where saying. After all he didn't speak neko.

"Really?" Ciel nodded.

"And his bed is soooo cozy! I'm sure he wonte mind you sleeping with us" Ciel smiled brightly hugging Oscar. Said grey haired neko hugged back with a small smile and gave a one worded reply. "Okay"

"Where here" Sebastian announced as he got out his car then went round the other side of his car to open up the passanger door, which Ciel un buckled there shared seat belt before they got out.

On instincts Ciel and Sebastian went down on crouched feet and hands and chased each one another around Sebastian's front garden which had no fence.

Both nekos where laughing. Sebastian was shocked by this behaviour from Ciel mostly, hes never seen him act like this before. Is it because of the change? Or does Oscar make his life better? After all they seem pretty close in the amount of time they spent together.

Thinking about the bluenette, Sebastian watched on as he began to unlock his front door. Ciel was hidden behind a bush and Oscar had his head held high looking around to see if he saw the other neko anywhere.

Ciel made the mistake of kneeling ona twig and it snapping much like the snap of Oscars ear sideways when he heard the sound. In an instant Oscar went to the direction of the noise and be hold he found Ciel and pounced on top of him.

Sebastian could be heard softly chuckleing as he finally found the right key to his door and unlocked it. On his way in he binned the two collar that was once around the nekos neck into the kitchen's bin.

They may look like nekos and may act like nekos, but they where once like him and others, they have no right to be treated like a pet. After all they where forced into this life style, they din't choose it.

After putting bags on the kitchen counter and taking his shoes off Sebastian went back to the front garden and yelled out. "If you want dinner come inside!" He yelled loud enough for the two nekos to hear.

Once the words where said each neko froze on the grass, each ontop of each other, there heads lifted as there once pinned down ears perked up at the word of 'food' being told to them.

And as per training both nekos instantly went to Sebastian before following him inside, ocasionally pulling the hem of the mans shirt as it flapped in the draft. Sebastian found it cut yet anoyying at the same time.

"Alright. What do you want for dinner?" Sebastian smiled as he turned around to the two neko boys.

Ciel spoke up first. "What ever master wants us to have...?" Ciel quizically tilted his head sideways a ear flopping down in curiocity. Was Sebastian testing him?

Sebastian froze shocked at being called 'master' by Ciel, whats happening?

Ciel knew to allways adress those by 'master' he learned that by his trainer Jim and a side trainer; Terry. He was never to question someone unless they questioned him first thus he learned.

Oscar spoke up next. "Is there something wrong master?"

"I- Ciel, Oscar..You don't have to call me master..Ciel you never have to say it, you've never called me it before.."

"I know, my trainer and Oscars trainer Jim and Terry allways told us to adress those looking after us as 'master' or 'owner'."

"I see..Well you dont have to. Forget all that training you are human okay? And i will treat you as such"

Oscar and Ciel nodded "Okay Sebastian.." They said in sinc before they sat on the kitchens tall chairs waiting for something to eat.

"Anyways, what would you like to eat?" Sebastian tried asking the same question again.

"Can we have some fish please?" Oscar said. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Sure thing" And he got the correct things out to cook some fish. "How about you Ciel?"

"Same please"

"Okay" And he grabebd two fish from a plastic sealing from the fridge on the bottom shelf.

"Hey, why don't you two go play while i make dinner? You can do what you like, just dont go far if your playing outside okay?"

"Okay Mr Sebastian" Oscar said.

"Okay Sebastian"

"Good boys. I love you" Both nekos smiled back at Sebastian. Even though Sebastian directed the last comment at Ciel, he couldnt help but feel like he needed to say it to Oscar iswell. Even the short time with the boy/neko he was plenny like Ciel, in face wize and hair style and eye shape.

Now he thinks about it..they are to similar even in actions and voices...could it be?

Sebastian looked up at the boys walking away.

Ciel's a twin?

 **Review? Oh and for those of you who dont know Oscar, he is my OC (my pro pic) But he has a twin with just plain red eyes...My style makes him look more like Ciel, so i thought...why not just make my other OC Oscar with the red eyes Ciel's twin? I thought i might spice it up a bit though is he really his twin..After all it is said they where both nobles...?**

-Ciel2031


	36. Chapter 36

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 36**

Ciel and Oscar where currently in the living room lounging on Sebastians white sofa. Oscar was laying on the side of the sofa's arm and Ciel had his feet on the backrest of the sofa sitting upside down.

Every now and then Oscar's tail swooped down and tickled Ciels nose and vice versa trying to make the other sneeze.

"Hey Ciel" Said nekok looked to see Oscar was leaning towards him with a smile upon his face. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

"With Sebastian?"

"Yea"

"Alright" Ciel giggled as they both stood and pocked there heads around the kitchen doorway. Oscar above Ciel's head as they both peered round. Each neko saw Sebastian cooking there dinner with added seasonings.

"Shh. Come on lets go.." Oscar whispered and they both headed up stairs holding onto the banaster as they headed upto Sebastian's bedroom.

"Here..Hide in there" Ciel said pushing Oscar into the cubard and he himself hid under the bed tucking his tail in and holding it due to the fact his tail had a mind of his own. So both nekos held tight in hiding because the smell of the fish was so intoxacating.

Ten minuets passed and both males fell asleep.

"Ciel! Oscar!" Sebastian called from the kitchen door way as he didn't know if the nekos where downstairs or upstairs.

When he heard no responce, not even movement Sebastian became worried and caleld again before going in search of the two nekos himself. He checked the living room and then the bathroom and then the kitchen again incase they went to scare him and then under the stairway before going and checking all the bedrooms upstairs.

Becomeing really worried Sebastian began to look in cubards and look under beds and behind curtains.

Ciel jumped in his sleep as he heard Oscar thump onto the carpet out of the cubard, someone had opend the cubard. The bluenette curled in onhimself trying his best to hide until he realized that the man was just Sebastian.

"Thank goodness i found you" Sebastian murmered as he picked the half sleepy cat up. "Have you seen where Ciel is anywhere?" Oscar nodded before he pointed to Sebastian's bed. Said male bent down and saw Ciel and pulled him out and into his arms.

So now both nekos where in Sebastian's arms, holding tight onto the raven haired males shirt with a tight grip as to not fall.

"Dinner's ready" At that comment both nekos ears perked up before they jumped and headed down the stairs running. Ciel made a cry when he wacked his wrist. Though it was not onnly brused it still sorta hurt.

Upon the table in the kitchen where two plates with fish upon them and on the third was just a simple salad persumably for Sebastian.

Each neko sat upon a seat and dove straight in, Sebastian coming from behind and sitting to eat his salad.

Its now or never. Sebastian thought.

"Ciel? Did you know this was gonna happen?"

Ciel looked confuzed and asked. "What happen?"

"You being kidnapped"

Ciel froze in his seat, Oscar turning his head to look at Ciel who was slightly shaken thus Oscar lifted his tail and wrapped it around the bluenettes waist.

"Y-yes.."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could of prevented you from being kidnapped" Sebastian said sternly.

"They where gonna take you away if they didn't get me.."

"Thats no excuse, even if that where to happen i would soon find my way back"

"It's not as easy as it sounds.."

"Ciel! If you would of told me non of this would happend to you!"

Ciel had tears in his eyes from the loud volume of the raven haired males voice. "You saying you don't like me anymore that im a neko!? If it never would of happend i never would of found my brother!"

Oscar and Sebastian froze in shock as well as the bluenette. They both looked to him for ansewrs. "Ciel? Is it true?" Ciel turned towards Oscar.

"I... I think so, but...im not possative eather.. I mean, i think i remember having a brother...But, your eyes would have been blue..cause mums eyes where blue and dads where yellow and yours arnt yellow ither"

"It...was a birth defect" Oscar mumbled.

Sebastian spoke up. "I knew it..." Both neko males turned to the older males voice. "You two allways looked alike. If it helps, we could get a test done and see if you really are twins...you are both sixteen right?" Both boys nodded. "Good, then you're twins if the test comes back possitive" Sebastian stood and headed to his note folder on the fridge door. "I shall make an opointment for tomorrow after noon then yes?"

"Thank you Sebastian" Ciel said.

Oscar blushed and Ciel became concerned and turned to his 'brother' before saying. "Are you alright? Your not coming down with a feaver are you?" Oscar shook his head in a 'no' geasture. "Good"

"It's just that...The kiss..." Oscar trailed off. Ciel blushed too and took hold of Oscars hand finishing his scentance for him. "Was beautiful, i don't care if people see it wrong for brothers to love each other like this.."

Oscar looked up suprized. "You mean..?" Ciel nodded his head. Oscar blushed before leaning in and kissing Ciel on the lips.

"Hey! Break it off..." Sebastian said with slight suprize in his tone. Sebastian looked quite hurt and Ciel took notice of this.

"Sebastian...? Is something wrong..?"

"Come with me" Sebastian said taking Ciel into the hallway closeing the kitchen door leaving Oscar inside all alone. Without a second thought Sebastian pushed his body upto Ciel's and planted loads of kisses upon the boys, neck, cheek, forehead, nose and finally the lips.

"S-sebastian.." Ciel moaned into the kiss and then came to the realization... Was Sebastian jealous of his brother? Ciel thought to himself looking at the man panting for oxygen above him.

"Please Ciel" Sebastian wrapped his arms around the younger male. "I love you.."

"I love you to Sebastian.."

Ciel was squeezed tighter as they both slammed against the wall in the hallway. "No! No Ciel! No! I. Love you! Alot Ciel, i love you love you.." Ciel's eyes visiably widend at this and steadily hugged the taller male back.

"I..i love you too.." Sebastians eyes widend as a tear slipped hugging the boy tighter to his chest.

"I love you too Ciel, i love you"

While shareing these words they didn't hear the kitchen door open and Oscar whitnessed the whole scean. His ears flopped in disopointment and his tail a drag. A little whimper was heard making the two hugging males in the hallway turn to the male in the door way.

Ciel tried to pull away from Sebastian to go give Oscar a hug and say it isnt what it looks like but Sebastian pulled the greynette by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the tight embrace iswell.

"I love you. I love you both" Sebastian kissed both boys on the nose, making each one flinch there eyes closed when they where given the kiss. Oscar and Ciel started to purr and they leaned into Sebastian's touch.

After all. They are the same person..

-Ciel2031


	37. Chapter 37

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 37**

"Ciel...!" Oscar whined as they both fought to lay in the middle of the bed to be closer to Sebastian.

"Stop it Oscar..!" Ciel grit his teeth both fighting for the spot. After a while Both nekos stopped and glared at each other before hissing and showing there fangs. Just as each neko was about to jump at each other they where both lifted by the collars of there shits and sat onto the bed's matress.

Both nekos looked up to see Sebastian in the middle of the bed and the two nekos boys on ither side of him.

After an instant for the boys to realize what happend they latched onto Sebastian and snuggled up close purring while rubbing there cheeks against the man.

Sebastian gave a sigh before chuckleing and wrapping his arms around both boys. His life could only get better from here on out. A thought came to mind and Sebastian spoek up to the two boys in the bedroom.

"Hey. Do you fancy going camping?"

"You meen so that-" Oscar started nd Ciel finished by saying. "-We can bond together?"

Sebastian chuckled "Arn't you both just the cutest? Finishing each one another scentences" He chuckled again as both neko boys blushed.

"So.." Oscar questioned, pressing for an ansewr fromt he older male under the bed covers.

"Hmm? Oh, right..Yes so we can all bond together and come close once again" Sebastian smiled down at the two recieving two blushing nekos who looked away from the man. Sebastian chuckled at the twin's actions.

Sebastian began to pet the pets ears gaining a purr and he smiled down at the two submissive boys. As much as he once really wanted to take Ciel as his, he also wanted Oscar too.

Thing is, would they both want to live a three way relationship? Sebastian thought to himself.

He stopped petting the nekos when he heard them moan and lean into the touch. "Alright kitty, time to go to sleep now alright? Masters tired" Sebastian chuckled at the two glares that where sent his way.

"Alright alright. Go to sleep now 'k?" Both nekos nodded as they huddled closer to Sebastian ocasionally licking the mans arm subconsiously. The neko boys wrapped a leg around Sebastians waist and an arm around the mans neck before purring and falling asleep.

...

Sebastian woke up to find the two neko boys basically wrapped around him as if he was some sort of special presant. Without further adoo the raven haired male peeled away the arms and legs and cleavely monouvered out of the covers and onto the carpeted flooring.

When the older looked back he saw Ciel and Oscar hugging each one another ocasionally licking each others cheek subconsiously in there sleeping states.

It was time to get a shower before making breakfast and getting the boys ready also so they can be tested at the doctors. Just a simple test non needed to go to the hospital for.

The shower could be heard as Sebastian turned it on, it was pretty loud, hopefully it would wake the two nekos up.

Time passed and Sebastian went to wake the two boys up for their morning shower. Walking in the bedroom he aleady saw the two boys where away and infacat playing with each one anothers tail and ocasionally pawing eachothers ear.

"Ciel..Oscar..." Both males looekd up when adressed. "Shower time.." They pailed at the words and shrank in on themselfs. They dont know why they used to love baths and showers and now its just like, no. No more showers. No more baths. No more water.

Just as they both tried to scamer out of the room they where grabebd and then dragged to the bathroom in which Sebastian locked the door with the lock ontop of the door. He instald it not long ago incase something like this where to happen with the nekos.

Each neko boy was tried to pry the door open to no prevale. Sebastian grabbed shampoo and condicionor bottles and placed them near the shower doors before grabbing Mr, Quackers. Ciel's shower time duck toy.

While hes at it, he felt as though Oscar was missing out so he searched inside the cubard with a mirror and found a dolphin. Like Ciel's duck but only a diffrent animal. He whistled and both boys turned to see the two bathtime toys infront of them.

In an instant they grabbed them and squeeking them. Each neko giggled.

Oscar and Ciel was suddenly pushed into the shower scaring them both nearly half to death, each neko hissed as they tried to get out from the water, clutching there toys tight in there hands as they tried to leave but the older male wouldnt allow it as he stayed holding the shower door closed until both nekos became accustomed to the water.

Both nekos sunk to their knees in shower completely exaused and soaked with the wet water. Whimpers and whines could be heard as the two boys looked up at Sebastian.

"Aww...don't give me that look" Sebastian said a little heart broken before he stripped himself and got into the really large shower. After he climbed in both boys became persessive and clung to the man like alife line.

Sebastian chuckled before he leaned down and grabbed the shampoo, closeing the door once he stood back up then turning around to the two nekos boys in the shower. Both there eyes seemed to be distracted on something and when Sebastian followed there line of sighed he too blushed.

"Hey!" They snapped back into foucous and Sebastian littered there hair with shampoo before rubbing it in and pushing them under the shower head. Both nekos hissed as a tiny bit of soap got into there eyes before it left.

Yet again like the shampoo Sebastian covered the neko's hair's with condicionor and rubbing that in before washing it out.

Once the boys where done Sebastian desided to was his own hair. Now after he washed his hair of both treatments they all headed out of the shower and dried themselfs off before going to get dressed. Oscar borrowed some of Ciel's clothing sean as though they where the same size.

Oscar was wearing a white baggy shirt with a black heart on the shit that looked like black slime dripping off the black heart. On the inside of the heart had white letterings of the word 'Love'. He was wearing pink denam shorts.

Ciel was wearing same as Oscar but dark blue shirt and light blue denam shorts. The pattern on the shirt was still the black sloppy heart. It was his favourite shirt pattern thus the reason he bought two. As for the pink shorts, he looked cute in pink, or so Sebastian had said.

-Ciel2031


	38. Chapter 38

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 38**

Ciel and Oscar including Sebastian sat nerviously awaiting the doctor to come back through to door to tell them the test reasults. Ciel placed his hand upon Oscars and Oscar doing the same to Ciel almost looking as if there playing one potato two potato three potato more.

"Weather your biologically my brother or not, i will still love you as a brother" Ciel smiled.

"And i you" Oscar smiled.

Leaning close, Ciel and Oscars lips pressed together in a kiss before they hugged each other, Sebastian having to break them up before the doctor walks back into the room.

Ciel blushed looking away before he was pulled into a kiss by Sebastian.

Oscar also blushed as he was pulled into a kiss by the older male in the room.

Grabbing both neko's Sebastian placed them both sitting on his thights as he hugged there waists and kissing each nekos neck tenderly one at a time. Ciel, Oscar, Ciel Oscar, Ciel then Oscar.

The door opend and his head was down on the paper clip board in his hand. The doctor smiled happily at them as he lifted his head back up. "Congratualtions..." That was the only word needed to be said before all three males in the room, exept the doctor, cuddled with one another in a small celibration.

The neko's began to cry into Sebastian's chest in sinc making it sound like an echo. They really did sound alike. Sebastian smiled faintly as he thanked the doctors before making his way to his car and putting the nekos into the back seats together and covering them up with a blanket.

"I-i'm so glad your my brother.." Ciel said as he leaned in and kissed his brothers lips. Oscar kissing back and then saying. "I'm so happy that where brothers" Oscar cried into his twin's chest.

Sebastian shed a tear as he came to a stop and womans voice was heard. "Hello, may i take your order please?"

"Food!" The twins said in sinc as they jumped from the back seat leaning over to then sit themselfs on Sebastian's lap causeing the older male to huff.

"Yes, i would like two kids meals please. Chicken nuggets"

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"A big mack witha coka cola and two strawberry milkshakes for the two kids meals please"

"Certainly sir, please make your way round" The womans voice ended on the intercon and Sebastian drove his way round.

As a blond haired woman with a macdonalds hat and a pony tail opend up the little window she awwed at the two boys sitting on Sebastian's lap who where cuddling the older man. "Don't get attatched to them or they wonte let you go" Sebastian said to the woman making her laugh.

"Well here you go sir" She handed the male the food in which the nekos stole and went to the backseats already devouring the meal. Sebastian sighed before chuckleing.

"Hey.. erm, this may sound awkward but...fancy meeting up sometime?" The woman asked blushing slightly.

Oscar and Ciel went onto Sebastian's lap and hugged the male kissing him before hissing at the woman. "Mine!" They said in sinc, at the exact same time. The woman stared and blushed from embarrassment.

"..As i said...they wonte let you go.." Sebastian chuckled as he drove over watching from his mirror as he watched the girl poke her head out looking at them before closeing the little window up before waiting the next coustomours meal to be cooked.

"Well, well, well.." Sebastian began. "I never knew i had such possessive kittys.." He purred. The nekos blushed as they made there way at the back of the car eating there food but also handing Sebastian his.

The older male drove back home after each one had eaten and they where all currently ither sat on the sofa, a bean bag or on the floor near the lit fireplace watching big brother on the telivision.

"So.." Both boys turned to Sebastian awaiting for him to continue. "We gonna start packing or what?"

"What for?" Oscar questioned.

"Where going camping arnt we?"

"Of course!" Ciel announced running upstairs, Oscar soon following behind his footsteps as well as Sebastian's behind Oscars foot steps.

"Okay so we need clothes, toys, toothpaste and tooth brushes as well as some blankets" Ciel mumbled.

"Don't forget about the tents!" Oscar cheered happily.

"Don't worry we will all be sharing a tent with my Sebastian"

Oscar glared. "You Sebastian?"

"Oh boy" The raven haired male said as he watched the both boys about to begin an arguement. "Now now boys.. Im both yours, and your both mine..Now. Lets get ready shall we?"

"But!" Sebastian said catching both neko's attention. "We carnt go camping yet i remember...You have school"

Ciel groaned as his eyes went wide as he dashed off to go and hide. Meanwhile Oscar was smileing brightly clapping his hands in a childish mannor. "Yay!" He jumped up and down. "I love school"

Now Sebastian was mildly suprized at one but not the others action.

"OSCAR!" Came the loud yell from the bottom of the stairs that could only be identified as Ciel's. "WHERE ARE YOU!? COME ON WE GOTTA GO! SEBASTIAN'S GONNA TAKE US TO SCHOOL!"

"SO!? I LIKE SCHOOL!" Oscar yelled back at the other from the room he was currently in hugging Sebastian. Sebastian was all his at the moment. He began purring into the males chest breathing in his scent before licking the male one then twise before rubbing his cheek against him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! SEBASTIAN'S A BAD TEACHER! A MEAN MEAN MEANY TEACHER!"

"I DONT CARE!" Oscar yelled back, but due to him being purring you could hear it when he talked which then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Ciel yell on the landing. "Why are you purring!?" Ciel said angraly as he saw Oscar and Sebastian cuddling a little to close for his liking causeing jealousy to bubble up within him.

Ciel whined.

Sebastian pulled the the bluenette into the cuddle again giving him a passionette kiss before also giving Oscar one.

"Ciel i was only joking" This time Ciel had Oscars action of hapyness where as Oscar was as upset as Ciel was only not going downstairs to mood off.

"Don't worry, i will be teaching you"

Ciel pailed and Oscar beamed with joy.

"Ugh.." Ciel groaned as he face palmed and mumbled to himself. "Why do you hate me so"

Sebastian only smiled as he hugged the boys to his chest, happy or not.

 **Ansewr to Promocat's Question: Yes because they are nekos, they have reverted back to a childish sense of mind ^.^**

-Ciel2031


	39. Chapter 39

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 39**

Time has passed and currently, Ciel Sebastian and Oscar where walking in the woods.

Each had a large bag on there shoulders which contained there sleeping bags. Sebastian on the other hand had an extra large bag which had pots and pans and bottles hanging on a string out side of the bag.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes, just up there" Sebastian pointed to a wide open space near a lake.

"Oooo" Ciel and Oscar said at the same time at the lovely view. In an instant both nekos began to ran to get there, giggling as they leaped over a small stream, Sebastian hot on there trails.

sebastian catched up with the nekos and finally there where on a soft layer of ground the lake to there right as they entered the area.

Ciel and Oscar placed there bags down to the side as well as Sebastian only for the older male to do the same but also pulling a three male tent out of his bag and placeing the tools in the middle of the soft layer of smooth ground.

"Oscar. Ciel. Can you go get some camp fire wood please while i set up camp?" Both male nekos nodded and separated. Ciel going left and Oscar going right into the woods picking up sticks and twigs as they went deeper and deeper until they found at least three logs each.

Heading back to camp both Ciel and Oscar raced to see who can put the fire wood where the fires gonna be first. Of course Oscar won cause hes much faster than his twin brother Ciel.

"Woah!"

"Wow!"

Oscar and Ciel said as they finally turned to see a big dark green tent put up. It was in the shape of a very large rectangle, the door having a zip and a fly net attatched.

At the side was there fire wood in which was soon to be lit.

Ciel and Oscar where brought out of there thoughts about how amzing the tent was when Sebastian called out there names and then said. "So? Who's going swimming?"

"Me! Me!" Ciel and Oscar said in sinc as they rushed to take there tops off being handed some swimming trunks from Sebastian. Ciel was wearing his old trunks fromm when Sebastian took him swimming and Oscar was wearing the same only his where the oposit colours.

Sebastian saw the milky skin of the two boys and couldnt help but mumble the word 'cute' under his breath as he too got into his swimming trunks and throwing the nekos into the lake.

That remind him. He was suppose to take Ciel swimming. I suppose this will be his second swimming lesson. Sebastian mussed to himself.

"Sebastian Sebastian!" Oscar and Ciel chimed together as they both swam to the older male in the lake who was slowly backing away into deeper areas.

Sebastian grinned at Ciel. "Hey Ciel. Looks like Oscar knew how to swim before you"

Ciel turned to his right to see Oscar swimming and his own cheeks flush a pink and huffs as he sends a death glare at Sebastian, only striking him to looked cute which made Sebastian chuckle.

Oscar gave a slight giggle as he swam upto Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the older males neck only to then give him a kiss on the lips.

Sebastian returned the kiss wrapping his arms around the younger male and when he turned around he saw a very jealous Ciel swimming towards them.

Sebastian chuckled as he pulled Ciel in and gave him a kiss as well. "My my, i have very jealous kittys on my hands here" Sebastian said as he watched how jealous Oscar got when he kissed Ciel.

After a while of swimming Sebastian got out leaving the boys in the water. Oscar went upto Ciel and began to kiss him and cuddle him as they rubbed there cheeks on each one another in a sweet jeasture.

Sebastian smiled as he watched his two neko boys swim back out of the lake and dried off only to put there Pj's on after wards.

Oscar and Ciel sat down on ither side of Sebastian giving the older male a kiss as they hugged his sides infront of the fire.

Sebastian wrapepd his arms around the two nekos boys pulling them closer and giving them a kiss.

Ciel climbed into Sebastian's lap making Oscar jealous thus making Oscar climb into Sebastian's lap iswell slightly sitting on Ciel's legs. Sebastian ajusted the boys so that they where both each on one of his thighs.

Oscar turned and pulled Ciel into a kiss in which the bluenette deepend moaning into the kiss.

Sebastian pulled the boys faces away from each other via there chin and giving each a soft and pasionette kiss.

Ciel and Oscar moaned into the kiss at hand and without realizeing it they where boy moving their lower boys on Sebastian as to get the friction they needed on there growning 'problem'.

Sebastian stood with both male nekos on his hips as he walked inside the tent and zipped up the entrance before laying both boys down onto the large sleeping bags that where side by side.

-Ciel2031


	40. Chapter 40

**The Child at Heart**

 **Chapter 40**

Warning YAOI! (Three some, the last base! Haha..XD) You have been warned!

Oscar moaned as Ciel licked at his human ear and squermed everytime Ciel pulled on his tail of run his hand ghostly over his covered member.

Sebastian watched at the side in amuzement on how lacking Ciel is in this side of a relashionship. As well as Oscar.

Ciel trailed his mouth down from his twin brothers ear until he reached the grey haired neko's belly button and began to lick inside the whole before licking the Oscars shorts above his member making the younger under him squerm and squeek a moan into his hand.

Meanwhile Sebastian was slowly rubbing himself through his shorts watching the whole senario.

The raven haired male puleld Ciel's hips and pulled him into his lap before forcing the boys chin up and smacking his lips with the youngers, Oscar joining and also Kissing Ciel as they both began to pleasure him by rubbing there hands over Ciel's clothed member.

After a while when Ciel was as hard as Sebastian and Oscar. Sebastian and Ciel layed Oscar down and began to shower him in licks and kisses before Sebastian began to pull Ciel's shorts down who in which pulled Oscars down and completely off of him.

Ciel moaned as the older male began to stroke his member directly.

Oscar moaned as Ciel stroked his member with his hand. After a while Ciel got the confidence and wrapped his small little cavern around the hard member of Oscar and began to lick up the base to the tip making his brother moan aloud.

Sebastian put his fingers in Oscars mouth in which the boy sucked on his fingers and once done Sebastian brought his hand down to Ciel's cheeks and ran a finger down his crack before pushing the tip of his finger inside the boy who squeeked in suprize at the new sensation.

Ciel removed his mouth and he placed his hand on Oscar again and started pumping slicking his fingers up with Oscar's come. After he was coated Ciel inserted his finger inside the grey haired neko underneath him.

After a while Sebastian added a second and then a third finger into Ciel who in which did the same to Oscar.

"I love you Ciel" Sebastian whispered into the youngers ear. Ciel mewed as he kissed Sebastian. Sebastian leaned over Ciel and down to Oscar licking his nipple before kissing the male and saying. "I love you Oscar" Before giving him one last kiss.

"Alright Ciel, i need you to relax okay?" Sebastian said as he leaned over Ciel rubbing the tip of his hard on between Ciel's cheeks.

Said boy moaned as he pulled Oscar towards him and he too placed his member between Oscars cheeks.

"Ciel...Do you trust me?" Ciel nodded and without warning Sebastian pushed himself into the bluenette in which the bluenette pushed into Oscar as his body went foward due to Sebastian's hard thrust.

Oscar, Ciel and Sebastian moaned in ecstacy. After a while of each one adjusting to the one inside they relaxed.

Sebastian moved foward before pulling back out only to move back into Ciel again. Ciel bucked his hips at the addictive feeling of someone inside of him. Ciel gave a really harsh buck once the older male hit that special nub inside of him.

But with each buck he buckled in and out of Oscar who was moaning like a bee that carnt stop flying.

Ciel leaned foward and began to nibble and bite on Oscars neko ear as he buckled his hips foward slowlys before speeding up. Sebastian was chilling out not moving as he felt Ciel slide back and forth between himself and his brother, Oscar.

The moans in the tent gradually got louder as Ciel got more into it and began to slide in and out of Oscar. Skin against skin slapping could be heard as sweat dripped down from the back of there knees and arms. Ciel's member became harder at the oans of Oscar but also the fact that he is getting his prostate hit by Sebastian who was slightly thrusting behind him.

"C-ciel..i- i carn't- Ciel.. i- i'm gonna come, i carnt take it, ah-" Oscar said as he moaned and bucked his hips backwards into Ciel's thrusting.

Ciel reached around and held tight to the base of Oscars member making the neko under him moan. Sebastian chuckled as he watched the bluenette.

Ciel felt his realease coming so he pulled the string from his boxers and slightly pulled out of Oscar so that he could tightly tie the string around the base of his cock before holding Oscars hip with one hand and the other still firmly gripping Oscar's member.

The bluenette thrust hard and deep into the greynette underneath him as he moaned with his head back in pleasure, he didn't want to stop this feeling, it was a wonderful feeling.

Sebastian to felt his own release coming and he did what Ciel did, but he pulled the ribbon out of his silk boxers and tied it around himself while he felt Ciel slam back continuesly into him.

Ciel reached Oscars boxers and pulled the string out before tieing it around the base of his member. Ciel gripped firmly onto Oscars sides and thrust in. Afer a while Ciel became slightly tired but he was enjoying himself to much to stop.

Oscar was in hevan, he was enjoying this as much as Ciel was.

Sebastian was just enjoying the entertaining view of the youngers while also the pleasure he was recieaving. All off a sudden he felt himself slip out of Ciel and watched as Ciel pushed Oscar where he was once kneeling only to be the most submissive in all this indecent act.

Oscar gripped Ciel's hips and pushed inside. Ciel moaned and then Oscar yelped as he felt Sebastian slide his much bigger member inside of him.

"Shh..It's okay. Trust me...I love you" Sebastian said as he leaned over Oscar and began to buck hard foward also giving Ciel the pleasure as Oscar bucked into Ciel.

The pleasure was to intense and Ciel un tied the string/rope from his member and began to pump himself in a quick pace moaning all the while.

Sebastian noticed this and took his off as well as Oscars.

"I carnt-" Oscar started to have tears in his eyes from the emence pleasure as he began to thrust randomly in ricky directions as he was over welmed with pleasure throught his body.

"I- m-me neather, i- O-oscar...s...S-sebas-" Ciel said as he groaned as he was ready to release.

Sebastian sped up his pace bucking into Oscar which was forcing Oscar to buck into Ciel.

Oscar moaned as Ciel released onto his and Oscar's chest. In turned Oscar released inside of Ciel in which Sebastin's member was squeezed from Oscar's release.

"Ah.." Sebastian breathed as his hips jerked before he pushed into Oscar deeper feeling the pulse around him. Sebastian released into Oscar coating his inner walls with come.

Sebastian pulled out of Oscar pulling Oscar's hips with him so that Oscar could pull out of Ciel. Each male was panting as they lay next to each one another.

"I love you" Ciel said kissing Oscar. Oscar kissed back as he said the same words to Ciel and Sebastian. After all words and thoughts where shared with one another each male fell to sleep, Ciel in the middle with Oscar and Sebastian at ither side of him like they where when they where intimate.

Oscar, Ciel and Sebastian smiled in there sleep as they huddled closer to each other cuddling to keep nice and warm.

 **Thank you for reading my story, i really hope you enjoyed it as much as i have writing it...But don't worry i will be writeing bounus chapter and a mini story on the side of this story. So keep checking to see for a new update, and thanks everyone who has followed me to this whole story through. Again thanks and i hope you are looking foward to the bounus and mini story. BUT! If you want i will add more normal chapters before i actually finish this story, just icase u guys want more YAOI ^.^ If so, the chapters will be late in uploading as they are usually due to the fact this is ment to be the last and no point carrying on writeing without knowing first. ^.^**

 **Okay so it was rllllllly awkward writeing a three some story, its already hard to write just a normal YAOI between just boyxboy but boyxboyxboy its rlly embarrasing to write, especially since my mum is gonna read it...Oh god I hop eyou happy im embarrasing myself for you guys! Thanks for reading Ghostly Kittens, tata! xx**

-Ciel2031


End file.
